


Veraison

by missema



Series: Whatever Words I Say [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU of an AU, Addiction, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Party, Cars, Dating, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fame, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fast Cars, Festivals, Flirting, Horses, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Modern Thedas, Nobility, Oral Sex, Scandal, Vineyard and Winery Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 86,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna Cousland hasn't been back home to Ferelden in almost ten years. Thedas has been her host as she's jet set across most of the south. With her father's sixtieth birthday celebration coming up, her mother and brother want to throw a party with her return as the biggest surprise of the night. Jenna's tasked with getting the other big present -- a horse -- if she can just get ahold of Arl Eamon and his venerable stable. With the celebration looming, she turns to Bann Teagan for help with his brother, and he agrees to host her for a weekend at his vineyard and winery.</p><p>Veraison is the term used in winemaking for onset of ripening</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She didn't actually know Bann Teagan Guerrin of Rainesfere, but that didn't stop Jenna from emailing him and asking for a favor. Her brother knew him, and that was enough that she didn't need an introduction. Besides, she wasn't asking for much, it wasn't even really a favor because she was more than willing to pay, if need be. It just seemed gauche to mention coin in the first email, since they technically didn't know each other. There was a certain way to go about asking for things from people that weren't really known to her, and Jenna Cousland had spent plenty of time away from home. For most of the last decade in fact, she hadn't set foot in her homeland of Ferelden.

But her father was turning sixty this year, and her mother emailed her to politely ask if she would possibly consider maybe returning home for once, Jenna said yes. It was home after all, and she did miss her family, as much as she loved to travel. She was on an extended trip that started out as a way to keep her from sucking every available dick in Highever. Her teenaged years had been tumultuous and filled with a rebellion that seemed a little overwrought now that she looked back on it. It didn't matter now, because whatever she had been then had led to better things away from the confines of her family's home and influence.

Bann Teagan wasn't her first choice to email, but his brother Arl Eamon didn't answer any of the messages she'd left before by email or phone. It was her job to get some of the presents for her father, the biggest present being her return to Ferelden. A plan had been hashed out with her mother and brother through phone calls and emails, and in the case of her brother Fergus, poorly spelled text messages. There were a lot of gifts this year, but it was a milestone birthday. The biggest by far was the one that Jenna was having the most trouble procuring. They were buying him another horse, and Arl Eamon Guerrin had one of the best stables in Ferelden. But he apparently was on a trip to Orlais, which no one told Jenna when she was calling every day for the last week about horses.

She tapped out the closing of the email, appealing to Bann Teagan's sense of family. What little she did know about Teagan was from her own faulty memory, and half-remembered stories either told or overheard from Fergus. Teagan and Fergus were close in age, at least close enough that they'd run in the same social circles. She remember Teagan being very much about family and responsibility and all that blah blah. There had been a wildness in him as well, something that made her like him even though she little understood it at the time. Jenna could also recall him and Fergus coming in stoned out of their very minds, wearing sunglasses and trying desperately to pretend they weren't at all high and that it was very normal to wear sunglasses at night in Denerim. She'd been about twelve then, so Teagan had to have been in his early twenties, and Fergus seventeen or eighteen. That night fifteen years previously might have been the last time she'd actually seen Bann Teagan.

"Here goes nothing," Jenna muttered to herself and fired off the email. If he didn't answer, she'd try calling tomorrow. With that done, she had to pack. Her flight back to Ferelden was in a two days and she needed to finish getting ready for her covert homecoming.

#

The day was perfect in Rainesfere -- sunny sky, mild humidity and no overnight frost in the forecast. It seemed as though they'd finally emerged from winter in southern Ferelden. Bann Teagan was always genuinely interested in the weather, because it effected his business quite profoundly when he ignored it. He'd almost lost everything in his first year of running a vineyard, just because of the weather. Luckily, that first 'lost' year proved to yield a decent flavor and now the rarity of it made bottles sell for exorbitant prices.

It was early summer, and the valley where his vineyard was situated was soaking up the sunlight. He'd just had the first wedding of the season at his place the week before, bringing in a tidy sum in fees and wine sales. All events at Aurum Vineyards and Winery had to use their wine by contract, and Teagan's event manager had something booked for nearly every weekend until the middle of Firstfall.

"Dust, how's it going today?" Teagan asked. Dust was his grounds manager, affectionately called Dust because he was always covered it in. His lined face already had a coating of dirt on it, making him look even older, but his dark eyes twinkled as he spoke.

"All right, my lord. Whole vineyard's on track to be finished today, so then we can get to the business of growing. Vines are looking good, not hurt by the cold temperatures. Should be a good harvest this year," Dust was as invested in the wines as Teagan was, and had taken it upon himself to learn as much as he could about the business.

He looked out over the hills of vineyards, sloping up and down through the valley. Rainesfere, the land his title was tied to was just to the east, but he'd settled on the outskirts to the west so he could take advantage of the mountainous terrain. The north-facing position helped to keep frost from his vines, and the valley gave them the right incline for drainage.

"I hope so," Teagan finally said. His heart was in this, and every year he got worked up trying to make sure it was even better than the previous year's harvest and press. This was the beginning, the part where all the work and care had to be done and the results determined months later.

"It will, my lord. You'll see. The land for the new varietal was cleared nicely and they've all gone into the ground. The vines look strong," Dust said.

"Carry on," Teagan said with a wave of his hand. People were already hard at work on the hillsides and they needed Dust's oversight more than he needed reassurances. Plus, he should get onto some paperwork that had stacked up over the weekend.

Teagan went back to his office. The spring pruning had come a little late this year, on account of frost later into the season. It was the beginning of Cloudreach and they were just finishing up the pruning and hauling away of the limbs. He hoped that Dust was right and that the new varietal of grape would have a good yield. First years were always a little tricky.

A new email came up in his personal account, though there was hardly a difference between his personal mail and business correspondence these days, if he was honest. Teagan would have hardly paid it any mind until later, but a name caught his eye. "Lady Jenna Cousland" sent him a message about presents for her father. He knew the name, and knew Bryce and Eleanor Cousland well enough, and counted their son Fergus as a friend, though it had been many years since they'd last met. Jenna must be the daughter who'd left Ferelden. Why in the world would she be writing to him?

Upon rereading and answering her mail, he realized that she had been trying to reach Eamon, but had no success. He couldn't help her with the horses, but his brother Eamon would be back in the Redcliffe this weekend. It would be no trouble to set up a meeting between the two of them, and hopefully sell her a few cases of wine while he was at it. Teagan sent her a brief, cheerful response, going into customer service mode. If she could tell him her schedule, he could make sure he accommodated her.

With his email sent, Teagan got down to real business and forgot all about Jenna Cousland until she called him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenna stepped off the plane in Denerim two days later, early in the morning. There was no one to meet her in the airport in Denerim, but she hadn't been expecting anyone. Her mother knew she was coming back, but didn't know all of the details of her travel plans. Jenna was sending the gifts back to Highever by courier, and as long as they were addressed to her mother, no one was the wiser. 

This horse business was proving trickier than Jenna had hoped when it was suggested. She had called other people in Ferelden and Orlais, and had one more prospect in Jader, but she only considered it a backup. Eamon had the horses with their lineages documented, and had studs that were sought across all of Ferelden. He regularly sold and traded horses. His horsemaster was the one to go to for what she wanted for her father. 

The train ride across Ferelden would take another half day, but then she'd finally be in Redcliffe. Bann Teagan had been very, very nice when she'd called him and set her up with a place to stay for the weekend and a chance to sample some of the wine from his winery. He was even going to pick her up from the train station, but that made sense she'd be lodging at his winery for the weekend. Apparently there was some festival going on in Redcliffe this weekend, which is why the Arl was returning. It was also the reason why there were no hotel rooms available when she'd looked for one.

Jenna got onto her train and almost wished for her own car. She'd sold it when she decided to come home for good, thinking to buy a new one when she got back. Part of her wished that she'd shipped it back, impractical as the thought was. Before her mother recalled her home, she'd been with distant relatives in Rivain, and drove a small, ancient Citroen imported from Orlais decades before. 

It was nearly dark when she got to Redcliffe, and her first sight of it in many, many years was to see it bathed in the soft golden light just before sunset. It was a beautiful land, at turns sparse and then richly forested, the hills just as rust colored as the name suggested. From her train she'd been able to see Lake Calenhad sparkling in the distance, diamonds dancing upon the surface of the water as she'd passed by.

As she exited with her one valise, it occurred to Jenna that she couldn't rightly recall what Bann Teagan looked like. In her memories he'd taken on the face of a hundred young men she'd met since their last meeting. He'd had brown hair maybe? He was tallish? Man shaped? No idea. They'd exchanged emails and phone calls, but there were a few people waiting at the station, and she didn't know which one was the man himself. There were a couple of likely looking men of the right age -- he was a few years older than her brother Fergus -- but no one stood out.

"Fuck it," she muttered under her breath and took out her phone. As it rang in her ear, she looked around to see who would pick up their phone. No one moved. Had he stranded her here at the train station? Maybe he was just running late.

#

Teagan was in fact late, cursing as he pulled up to the station. This had been his own damn fault, because he'd known that he was to pick up Jenna Cousland but had worked up until the last moment, then cursed as he sprinted towards his garage. Perhaps the Maker would give him a small reprieve and her train would be slightly delayed. He knew better than to hope for that, because if it was, the train was going to be an hour later and not just minutes.

When he got to the station, he saw that the train wasn't delayed at all and had already disembarked. More than a few people were coming to Redcliffe for an early start to the weekend festivities, and the parking lot was filled. He had to slow down significantly to avoid hitting people crossing to cars and taxis. His phone rang in his pocket, and Teagan put it on the bluetooth through his car.

"Bann Teagan?" Jenna Cousland's voice filled his car. "Are you here?"

"I've just arrived. I'm so sorry, my lady. I didn't mean to keep you waiting," he said. 

"Are you the one in the black sports car?" she asked, sounding a little strange. 

"I am," he said.

"Then I see you. Look towards the doors, I'm waving."

He did as he was bade and slowly rolled his cars to the entrance of the train station. There was a woman there, waving at him, and she was breathtaking. She was a slender woman dressed in a pink dress and sunglasses, and still waving merrily at him. This wasn't what he'd expected. To be honest, his memory bank had drawn a blank when he'd tried to recall who she was. But he hadn't been able to even conjure the slightest memory to go with the name. It hadn't been terribly important at the time. Teagan parked at the curb and got out of the car, conscious of the fact that he hadn't taken the time to change out of his casual work clothes. Here she was, pretty as a spring day and he was wearing a henley that might have once been black and dirty jeans. He hoped at least that his hair was brushed as he gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Lady Cousland," Teagan said as he approached her. Jenna beamed at him.

"It's nice to see you again too, Bann Teagan. Is that a Jaguar XKE?" she asked.

"You know your cars," he said, impressed.

"Not really, Fergus you know, he had a thing for cars of all kinds and I had a thing for very fast cars," she said, ignoring him to eye the car. He didn't blame her, it was probably a damn sight nicer than he looked right now.

"Maker, but this is a proper old Jag. With leather seats!" she squealed in delight, and right then Teagan decided that he very much liked Jenna Cousland. Not that he'd been disposed to dislike her, but it always tricky dealing with people from a distance and then meeting them.

Her open appreciation gave him a chance to look at her up close. Now that he could see her, she did resemble her father somewhat, though Jenna was darker of complexion. Both Bryce and Eleanor were supposed to have mixed blood, Eleanor was definitely Antivan on her father's side, because they'd inherited much of their sailing wealth from that side. While her parents were both fair and now had hair that had faded to grey, Jenna had thick black hair that hung loose around her shoulders, grey eyes and skin the color of light sienna. Definitely much prettier than her brother as well, who got the Antivan dark hair and eyes, but was as pale as a lily. 

While she admired his car, Teagan picked up her bag and put it in the boot. She got in without him prompting, holding her purse in her lap. When he slipped into his seat, she smiled over at him.

"Thank you, so much, Bann Teagan. I know this must be an inconvenience with how busy you must be and I really appreciate it. It's nice to be back in Ferelden. It's been ages since I've been this far south."

"You're quite welcome, my lady. Do you need to stop before we head on?" he asked.

"Can I drive your car?"

"Not tonight," he answered quickly. "Rainesfere's a little way through the mountains, and it's a path not for the inexperienced in getting around those twists at night."

She blushed. "Sorry, that was a little out of line. I should have waited at least an hour before I tried that one," she said, laughing. "But it's a beautiful car. I don't need to stop anywhere that I can think of, and I'm dead tired. Slept a little on the train, but trains are always shit for sleeping. I flew from Llomeryn this on the first flight this morning."

"You must be exhausted. Feel free to nap," Teagan said. Jenna laughed again, this time with a small snort.

"As if you could stop me, my lord."

#

Jenna closed her eyes as they started moving. She really was exhausted, but she didn't know if she could sleep. Well, she wasn't really planning on it, but she needed to rest her eyes. Besides, what if she drooled all over herself in front of Bann Hottie? That wouldn't do because Bann Teagan was definitely hot, and she had no desire to make a fool of herself in front of him. Funny how this morning when he was just a means to an end, she wouldn't have cared one or the other about what he thought, but now, she was in a state of high flirtation. 

For some reason she'd been picturing him as a clone of his brother Eamon. Arl Eamon wasn't very old, but he looked like he'd fought for every year with a great bushy iron grey beard and hair the same color. He wasn't an unattractive man, just not memorable in any significant way. It was a good thing for Teagan that he didn't have the same qualities.

Firstly, any man that pulled up in a sports car was going to win points with her. She loved fast cars and had taken stunt driving courses in the Free Marches, once upon a time. But then Teagan had gotten out of the beautiful car, revealing himself to be seriously handsome. He was dressed comfortably, in a tight black henley with all the buttons undone, and worn jeans slung low on his waist. He had just the kind of physique she loved, trim and muscular, but not overly bulky. When he smiled at her, he revealed tiny crows feet at the corners of his blue eyes that said he did a lot of smiling, and nervously raked a hand through thick russet colored hair. Maker, he was so cute, and she wasn't entirely sure what to do about it. Fifteen hours of travel didn't put her on her best flirting game.

Even though she didn't think she could sleep, and fought against it, she lost the battle and fell into a light doze as they drove. Leaning up against the window, she only opened her eyes one more time before she slept, and saw the red blaze of the dying sun dipping behind the mountains framed by an inky purple sky. It was magnificent and she was dimly aware of it as they sped along. Then she napped comfortably until they arrived.

Teagan didn't need to wake her, Jenna automatically woke up when the car stopped moving. They were pulling up to the vineyard, and though there wasn't much light remaining in the sky, she could see the rows and rows of grape vines, going up the hills and melting into the horizon. "How many?" she asked, her speech a little cloudy and thick with sleep.

"How many what?" Teagan asked, looking over at her. She'd startled him when she'd broken the silence in the car.

"How many vines do you have?" Jenna asked. "It looks like a good couple of acres."

"It is. I can't say how many vines, because I just planted a new varietal and that's always chancy. There's twenty-five acres altogether, though they aren't all contiguous. Some are higher up on the hillside," Teagan told her.

"That's impressive. I once stayed at a vineyard in Neverra for a summer, so I did pick up a little bit about wine," Jenna told him.

"That would be the place to learn. Orlais claims it has the best wine, but I've always been partial to those grown further north, though I don't know as much about Tevinter's wines as I should. Neverra's got good land for it."

Teagan parked in a garage with six other cars already inside of it. There was an old, work worn pickup truck that had mud splashed all over it. That was obviously what he drove most, but had picked her up in his nicest car. She appreciated that, just that bit of thought that went into it. When he got out, he grabbed Jenna's bag for her and then lead her up a short flight of stairs. He hesitated when he got to the top.

"The guest house is just outside. It's a little cottage really, with its own kitchen and bath. I didn't ask if you'd like dinner or if you want to see what's in the cottage. I had it stocked before your arrival. We do that whenever someone rents it," he explained.

"I wouldn't mind some company for dinner," Jenna said, suddenly shy. It felt like a date to sit and eat with him, but she really didn't want to be alone quite yet.

"Then I'll give you time to unpack and freshen up, and then we'll see what the chef's prepared." When she gave him a look, he explained. "I've never been able to cook at all, and a private chef is always impressive at a winery. Let me take you to your room, my lady." 

"Jenna," she said, correcting him.

"Then you must call me Teagan. Here we go," he said, opening a door and standing aside so she could go out first. She did, walking once more into the night air. It was cool, but there was a warmth to the breeze. It smelled lovely here, like fresh turned dirt and greenery and the slightly acidic scent of grapes.

He walked behind her on the path, but she didn't need him to lead her. The guest cottage as Teagan had called it, was small house in the same dark stone as the main house with clay shingles that shone dully in the lights from the path. It looked homey and comfortable. Teagan opened the door and then handed her another key from his pocket. She flipped on the light to reveal a room with a touch of rustic to the decor, lots of rough hewn wood beams and white upholstery to counteract the heaviness of the wood.

"I'll leave you here, Jenna. If you need anything before dinner, call me personally. Otherwise, I should be back in an hour or so."

"I look forward to it," Jenna said. He gave her another smile and closed the door behind him, leaving her bag at the door.

She dragged her bag to the bedroom, and sat on the end of the bed. Her head was still a little heavy from the nap in the car, but she had to find something else to wear for dinner. This morning she'd only put the damn dress on because she couldn't fit it in her bag, but it was her one nice piece. Everything else she either sent home or gave away. First, a shower, then a brush for her teeth and hair. She could rummage through her bag later.

#

He set up a tasting flight, a sampler of a number of the wines he produced. They weren't at all paired with dinner, but they were simply samples for tasting. Hopefully, it would give her a chance to try the products he had. There would be another bottle for drinking with dinner, a variety of his own that he selected. Dinner was a sweet, tangy roasted chicken that was one of the chefs specialities. The dense sauce went well with the rich berry notes in his Malbec. Teagan hesitated before adding candles to the table. It made it feel intimate, and wondered if that would be welcome. There was certainly an attraction on his side, but she'd been more awed by his car than him earlier.

When Teagan went to get Jenna for dinner, his hair was still wet from his quick shower. He'd taken more time to shave than he had under the spray of water, if he was honest. The dampness of his hair made him shiver in the night air, though it was pleasant enough with just a hint of coolness now that the sun was well and truly down. There were patchy clouds in the sky, coming through and obscuring the stars as they rode the breeze. Just a few weeks ago he'd been concerned about more frost, but he was glad for the warm weather, not just for his crops but because he was tired of the dreariness of winter. Teagan loved springtime.

He knocked on the door and waited. Through the window he could see her dark silhouette moving around in the guest cottage. Just as he was about to knock again, he saw her outline grow more distinct as she came closer to the door. When she opened it, Teagan was already smiling. What was it about her that made him act like a teenager with a crush? He might as well have been one because though she was dressed simply in black pants and a light grey sweater of fine wool, he thought she looked amazing.

"Hi," Jenna said, bright as ever. "I guess I don't really need a purse just to go over to the other building." She closed the door behind her and slid her arm through his. A faint smell of dark, rich perfume wafted over him.

"You look amazing," he said.

"As do you," Jenna said. "You clean up nice, Bann Teagan." She gave him a cheeky grin.

Teagan gave a soft chuckle. "I appreciate the compliment, my lady."

They walked the short path to his private part of the house and Teagan let them into the warmer air, a little upset that he to be parted from her by the necessity of letting them in. He'd liked having her there, on his arm, the scent of her clean skin and perfume drifting up to him in tendrils. In his business he had to have a good nose. Teagan's sense of smell wasn't overwhelmed by the light touch of her scent, but he took a couple of deep breaths as they'd walked together, trying to place all of the notes. There was a definite sandalwood smell now that he was closer, but the top notes were still a mystery. At least they were until he got closer to her bare skin. Teagan put that thought from his mind, because if he gave it free rein, he wouldn't get through dinner.

She was warm against his side, and for one wild moment, he let his mind roam. It could always be like this, a beautiful woman nestled against him, warm spring night with diamond stars dancing in the clear spots of sky overhead. There was an urge that had come over him in the last few years, a desire to be more settled than he had been before. But Jenna had just come back from a long trip abroad. If he had intentions, she might not be the best candidate despite his attraction to her. 

Teagan ruthlessly squashed those thoughts from his mind. He'd just met her, and that wasn't at all the thoughts to have before dinner. The main house was almost uncomfortably heated after the night air, but smelled deliciously of dinner. She smiled at him, looking around, taking in her surroundings. She gave her compliments on the house, and made general niceties as they walked through to the informal dining room where he ate with his guests. It wouldn't be long until it was served. He led her to the table he'd hastily put together, and pulled out her chair.

"You're giving me a tasting?" Jenna asked, eyeing the wine as she sat down.

"Just a small one," he said. "I thought you might like to get acquainted with the varieties."

"I would very much. Can't say if I'll remember anything tomorrow, however. You might wind up doing this all over again."

Teagan smiled at her. "It would be my pleasure."

Jenna laughed, the sound warm and sweet, as if it were honey in tea. "You're always so kind, Bann Teagan. Would it be unfair to tell you that my last memory of you before this evening was of a time you and Fergus were in Denerim? The two of you were trying desperately to seem as though it was perfectly normal to wear sunglasses at night."

For a moment he had to think back, but there had been many times like that, not just with Fergus. Eamon in particular had constantly said he was going to quit smoking but never really did. There hadn't been much of his youth that he would consider misspent, but he had a fondness for hash that persisted. He laughed too, a felt himself blush. "How long ago was this?"

"I think I was about twelve then, so fifteen years ago. That was the last time I went to Denerim for years. My mother kept me in Highever before my debut."

"Ah yes, I remember Fergus talking about that. It also makes sense why I wouldn't remember you very well, I had wondered."

Jenna smiled at him, and Teagan felt warmth suffuse him that had nothing to do with the heat of the house. "Let's get to tasting. Your white looks like a Riesling, and I am partial to them."

"I'll have to keep that in mind," he said. Teagan got up and started his normal patter about the wines to her. Although they started with a sparkling wine, it wasn't long before they'd gotten to the white she'd mentioned. They sipped rather than tasted, usually verboten in wine tasting, but this night he didn't mind. Talking about his wines but him at ease, as did Jenna.

She was a practiced houseguest, he could tell. She was easy to engage on all manner of topics, skirting aside differences with an easy smile and recalling stories from her travels without prompting. When they had dinner, she made sure to learn the names of his staff and praised them. Teagan appreciated the effort -- as did his staff. He flirted with her shamelessly all night, and was glad to see all of his volleys returned. There was no imagining it or guessing, she felt the attraction between them as keenly as he did.

When she began to hide her yawns over espresso, he declared dinner over. Although he was loathe to have her leave, Teagan didn't want her to fall asleep on his sofa. They'd left the dining room for his study for dessert and espresso, and he'd watched her curl into a corner of the cushions, holding her demitasse cup and saucer in one manicured hand. When he suggested she retire, Jenna didn't protest at all, leaving him no question of how exhausted she must have been. She curled into his side once more and they walked the short flagstone path between his house and the guest cottage. 

All warmth had fled in the hours since they'd been ensconced inside with dinner and each other to distract them. He felt Jenna shiver against his side and he put an arm around her as they walked. Her thin arm snaked around his waist and not for the first time that night, Teagan wondered what it would be like to kiss her. She was gifted with a sweet, full set of lips, that she most certainly got from her mother's side of the family. He'd watched her mouth all night, when he wasn't busy watching other parts of her. Expressive, sensually full and soft, there had been moments when he'd needed to look away so he could collect himself. Those times he found himself drawn to her hands, the way they fluttered when she talked but never needlessly moved.

"What time do you take breakfast?" he asked.

"Noon," Jenna replied, yawning. Teagan chuckled.

"Why don't you just call me when you wake up?" he suggested.

Jenna agreed and he left her once again on the doorstep to the guest house. He almost wanted to kiss her goodnight, but he didn't. Even though they'd flirted all through dinner, she was full of wine now, and it was her first night in a strange place. Guilt coursed through Teagan as he saw her sway a little. Hopefully she wouldn't feel bad in the morning.

"Goodnight, Teagan," she called out after him, and he looked back at her. He waved at her, standing in the doorway, illuminated by the light.

"Sleep well, Jenna," he answered. His voice carried without him needing to raise it. For a moment they just looked at each other, both standing there in the dark. He was going to say something else, though he had no idea what, but he lost the chance. Jenna went into her room and Teagan shoved his hands into his pockets and went back towards his own house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual References:  
> [Jenna's Pink Dress](http://shop.nordstrom.com/s/eliza-j-pintucked-waist-seamed-ponte-knit-fit-flare-dress/3731922?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=PINK)  
> [Jenna's old Citroen](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Citro%C3%ABn#/media/File:Amboise_11.JPG)  
> [Teagan's Jaguar XKE ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaguar_E-Type#/media/File:Jag_E-Type.JPG)  
> [Guest House Inspiration](http://i2.wp.com/www.lizmarieblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/b13bb9626a3fb7774368ce7d926fdd01.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

When Jenna got up, she wasn't sure what she would do with a whole free day. That had never bothered her, and she could fill her own time if Bann Teagan was too busy. Without anything pressing on her agenda, she might go into Redcliffe Village, walk around and stop in at some of the shops. Maybe even find something for her father, a last minute present. First, she had to find out how to get to Redcliffe from here, but that shouldn't be too difficult.

The mid-morning sun shone through the curtains, greeting Jenna even as she turned away from it. Her head felt thick but not hungover. She got up slowly, planning her day as she was en route to the shower. It was earlier than she'd expected to wake up, especially seeing as how she'd taken in a good amount of wine the night before. But Teagan hadn't just plied her with wine, he'd also stuffed her full of very good food and that had helped keep any hangover to a minimum. 

She had breakfast after a shower, finding her way back to Teagan's kitchen intent on finding cereal or something easy and wound up getting fresh pancakes from the cook. There was fresh pressed juice, bacon and sliced fruit to go with it. Teagan really did have the best cook, an Antivan man with a love of filling food and colorful speech. Jenna rather liked him, his food was leagues better than the cook back in Highever. Her family cook was also her old nanny, repurposed into a cook after Jenna no longer needed her. Nan was good at keeping her in line as a child, and not so good at doing anything more than making basic recipes.

Teagan came to the kitchen as she was finishing up the food. She treated him to a warm smile. He was still cute today. That was a very good sign. After last night she was afraid that she might have exaggerated how attractive she found him because of his hospitality. It was good to know that those old-fashioned flutters were still there when she looked at him. Teagan smiled back at her, though he looked almost as tired as she felt.

He was wearing jeans again, and she got the distinct feeling that he never dressed up unless forced. Today he paired his dusty jeans and boots with a dark blue button down shirt, open at the collar with the sleeves rolled up to show a good amount of hairy, muscled forearm. The color of the shirt complimented his hair, that reddish-brown shade that never seemed to settle between the two colors. Teagan sat down across from her, taking a slice of peach from her plate.

"Good morning, Bann Teagan."

"And to you, Lady Jenna," he returned. "I thought I'd take you to Eamon's stable to talk to the stable master first, get an idea of what he has. He might even let you take a look at some of them, though he can be strict when Eamon isn't around. At the very least, it might save you a trip if you don't like what you see," Teagan said. 

"There's a rumor that your brother has the most extensive stables in Ferelden. Papa wanted a new racehorse, but I'd be happy to get him any good mount. He just loves the horses more than he wants to race them."

"Racing isn't a serious hobby for him?"

Jenna shook her head. "More for my brother than him. Fergus does the breeding and charting of the lineages. Papa got him interested in horses, but it's really Fergus that likes the racing."

"I should remember that to tell Eamon. He's always looking for studs or to expand his stable."

"I can't say I know much either, but I did love riding. In some places it's still the best way to get around, if you can believe that. Not many places to fuel a car in the Anderfels." Jenna shivered. She'd hated the Anderfels and had fled from her time there as quickly as she could.

"I forget it's been a long way home for you. I hope staying here isn't too strenuous," Teagan said.

"Getting rides in your beautiful car, drinking your excellent wine and the best breakfast I've had since Starkhaven? Yeah, it's really a hardship to stay here," Jenna said, making Teagan laugh. His cook, hovering on the outskirts of their conversation, beamed when Jenna complimented his food.

"Shall we get going?" Teagan asked. She picked up one last piece of bacon and then held out her hand to him. After a moment of consideration, Teagan took it, grinning.

They pulled into the stables at Castle Redcliffe about a half hour later. They'd talked through the short drive, the conversation between them easy and light. Teagan asked after Fergus and his wife. He'd known both of them before they'd gotten married, but hadn't seen them much since. Jenna had last met up with them in Antiva, when they'd gone to visit Oriana's family.

"Master Dennet's just this way," Teagan said, holding the car door open for her after they'd parked.

It was an easy morning with Teagan. Jenna looked at quite a few of the horses, careful to be gentle and appraising with them. There were some that looked like the kind of sleepy horses that was best suited for beginners, some hellions and quite a few spirited mounts of varying temperaments. Dennet greeted them, but was too busy to show her around. There were plenty of stablehands in and around to show her the horses. Teagan was surprisingly good with them, and she suspected that it wasn't just Eamon that was a rider.

Though she'd woken up late, Jenna was yawning once she'd gotten her short list down to three horses. Her favorite was a white thoroughbred mare with a superior bloodline. Her name was Skylar Morningdew. She sent her mother a picture of the three horses by text and waited for an answer back. Hopefully Eamon would accept her offer for Skylar. She was such a pretty horse. Jenna was grateful, she was still tired from traveling. Within minutes of leaving Redcliffe, she was dozing. Maker, could she stop falling asleep in the car with Teagan? She supposed not, at least not for the next few days. Teagan didn't wake her until they pulled into his garage again.

"You liked the white broodmare?" Teagan asked.

"Yes, I thought she was pretty and had good bloodlines. Plus she was calm around us. I always dislike it when I feel like I've upset them just by looking."

"Would you like to stay until Eamon can deliver the horse to your father? You're more than welcome," Teagan said. 

"That would be perfect." Jenna heaved a huge yawn, glad at the prospect of getting her plans settled, at least for the next week. She hadn't wanted to ask to stay for longer, but didn't have any other ideas about where to go. Her phone chimed and she looked down at it. "Oh good, Mother liked the horses as well. Soon as your brother is back, we can make this happen and get it to Highever in time for the party."

"I should go nap until dinner," Jenna said, looking sheepish as she got out of the car. "It was good to see the horses, and I'll be out of your hair today. You must have things to do that I'm interrupting."

"It's not an interruption. I find that I enjoy having company," Teagan said. "Besides, I'm the one that should feel bad for driving you all around Redcliffe without a thought for how tired you must be. You've traveled great deal in a short amount of time, and will have to get up and do it again in a week."

She smiled at him and they walked up the path to the guest house. "I'm glad I found a horse and can stay. Thank you for offering."

Teagan laughed, but it was a deep, rakish chuckle instead of real laughter. "You're thanking me for asking you to stay for a week? Here I was prepared to beg."

They walked up to her door and he took her hand in his and kissed the top of it. "Jenna, get some rest and I'll see you for dinner. If you're up before that feel free to invade the kitchen or call me."

She wasn't ready to let his hand go but she did, releasing Teagan so she could get inside the door. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you at dinner," Jenna said. She wasn't sure what to do or say really, so she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Her lipstick left a print that she moved to wipe away with her thumb. "Until later, Teagan."

"Get some sleep, Jenna," he said back to her, turning away before either of them could say or do anything else.

He hesitated, just a little before he walked away and she had to fight down the urge to cal him back. They could spend the rest of the morning together, doing absolutely everything but sleeping. But she didn't. Jenna watched him walk away, back into the main building where his office and home were. He turned to wave at her at the door, and she waved back wishing she'd taken the chance to give him a real kiss. Maybe she would later, and if she was lucky, Teagan might let her choose where to put it. Maker help her, she was never going to be able to sleep after that. 

#

There was a mountain of paperwork to get through, and he'd been busy entertaining Jenna. There were always sales coming in, either from restaurants or private consumers and he needed to take care of them. The vines themselves had a team to tend to them, but Teagan always liked to take an active hand when he could. He was sure that Dust had updated the weather monitor this morning and he opened that up first to check out, while letting his email retrieve his messages. 

Jenna was beautiful, even more today when she was somewhat rested and relaxed than she'd been the day before. He'd caught himself staring at her more than once while they were in Redcliffe, and seeing her around the horses had made him like her even more. Teagan had once been almost as into horses as Eamon, but he had no talent for picking winners and breeding. The winery was a better fit for him now, though when he'd started it about twelve years back, it had seemed like a huge gamble.

Fatima came in and brought Teagan his lunch. Fatima was his assistant, a young woman from Redcliffe Village that knew nothing about wine when he'd met her, but everything about how to make his office practically paperless. He'd taught her about wine and she'd shown him how to manage his inventory with brand new software that constantly updated based on internet sales. When people called to plan events or buy wine by the case, they spoke to Fatima. Teagan was thinking about giving her another raise, though she'd just gotten one with her last review. She was that good.

"You've lipstick on your cheek, Bann Teagan," Fatima said tartly as she stood over his desk.

"Yes, I'm aware." He could feel it there, despite Jenna's attempt to remove it.

"That's from your lodger?" Fatima asked with some rancor, and Teagan looked over at her, frowning. Fatima hadn't minded before when he dated, rare though that was. She was married and her hostility couldn't be rooted in jealousy. He studied her as she busied herself, realizing that the abruptness was caused by protectiveness. She was worried for him.

"Lady Jenna isn't a lodger, she's a friend of the family that's been abroad for some time. She's the daughter of the teyrn of Highever and sister of my friend Fergus. We're...reconnecting." He didn't have to explain it to her, but he did. It touched him that she was concerned on his behalf, though he didn't want anyone to be rude to Jenna. She was the one that was alone in a country she hadn't seen for a decade and far from home.

"Is she really a teyrn's daughter?" Fatima asked.

"Yes. Why does it matter?"

"She might be angling for marriage," Fatima said wisely, nodding as if she'd figured it all out.

"So might I. Lady Jenna would be a very advantageous match for me, if you're looking at the situation objectively. I think her family with their shipping empire and legion of bankers puts her personal wealth far above mine. Although she's a good ten years younger than I, she's smart, well-traveled and confident. We're a good match on paper and in person." Teagan stopped and rested his chin on his steepled hands, thinking about it. 

He could marry Jenna, it wasn't outside the realm of possibility, though he hadn't even kissed her yet. He'd felt it, just then when she'd watched him walk away, he could have done more than just kiss her. Jenna felt special, and they would be a good match. He didn't have Cousland wealth, but he had his winery and his name. This could be the beginning of something good, not just for his coffers, but a real relationship with someone he could see himself with. That was getting ahead of himself, however, and that train of thought ended when he heard Fatima laughing.

"Look at you dreaming up your marriage!" Fatima smiled. "You just like her. I guess she's pretty enough, if you like 'em skinny." She shrugged at him, but she seemed warmer towards the idea of Jenna, if not the woman herself.

"Don't," Teagan began, but Fatima cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I won't scare her off, boss man, I promise. But I can't get rid of any of these invoices either until you sign off on them and your lunch is getting cold. Or warm. Whichever. Eat," she ordered, and Teagan made to do just that as she walked out of the room.

Later on, when he was finally getting out from behind his desk to check in with Dust, he ran into Jenna. She was out with Dust, peppering him with questions about the running of the vineyard and winery, and helping out while he worked. They were coming from the cellar when he came upon them.

"So where are you going to put the new casks once the newer vines start producing?" Jenna asked, but it was Teagan that answered instead of Dust.

"We'll be expanding. Another climate controlled warehouse and a new laboratory are already planned."

Both she and Dust turned to wait for him. She was still dressed as she had been in the morning, in tight jeans that hugged her slender curves and a black shirt with a v-neck in the back and front. It made what might have been a modest outfit seem a little more daring, though she revealed little.

He caught up and walked with them, Dust filling him in on the work done with the vines for the day. It was another bright spring day, though rain was coming. Teagan hoped it would be tomorrow and not Saturday, so that the Festival of Eluviesta wouldn't be interrupted. When Dust finished giving his report, Teagan held out an arm to Jenna.

"I'm sure dinner is ready by now, my lady. Will you join me?"

Jenna grinned at him and took his arm. He knew he was laying it on a little, but it was worth it to walk with her, to touch her. There was nothing wrong with playing the gentleman vintner, not when it was yielding such nice results with Jenna.

"Of course. Thank you for indulging my curiosity today, Dust." She slipped her arm through Teagan's and said her goodbye to Dust. 

They walked out slowly, arm in arm. When they got around the corner, Jenna stopped and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, burning orange, rosy red, and inky dark purple and utterly spectacular as it fell behind the mountains. She was smiling so sweetly up at the sky, tucked right into his side that Teagan leaned over to brush her hair back without thinking. When he grazed her face she turned towards him.

He hadn't planned on kissing her, but supposed that it was inevitable. With a hand on her hip, Teagan pulled her closer and though he hadn't started out the kiss with any intentions, it was quickly growing heated. The hand on her hip slid down to cup her backside, and she was pulling him closer still, her tongue teasing its way into his mouth to brush against his own. Teagan kissed Jenna with a growing desire to do more than just kiss, his body pressed up against hers and awakening with the sensitivity of want heightening his senses. She smelled sweet and dusty, like his grapes and he wanted to drink her in. The sky grew darker around them, and Jenna pulled away, giving him a last kiss that brushed lightly against his jaw.

"Bann Teagan, I hope whatever we're having for dinner is fantastic, otherwise I won't taste a thing. I'll be sitting there hoping to be kissed again."

"I'm sure I can arrange both more kisses and a fantastic dinner, my lady," he said, laughing.

"Here's hoping." Jenna laughed with him, warm against his side as they continued on their way to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual Reference:  
> [Jenna's outfit](http://www.bebe.com/logo/tops/all-logo/Logo-Double-V-Neck-Tee/pc/234/c/236/sc/235/79948.pro?CampaignID=typeahead&ct_search_type_ahead=y) (minus the logo)


	4. Chapter 4

Teagan woke up knowing that he'd dreamed of Jenna. The morning found him tangled in his sheets, impossibly hard, distracted and unwilling to get out of bed. There was yet more work to do with the festival as it kept up on them. If he wanted to have dinner with Jenna again, he'd need to make up for the time he'd lost on the days before. Had she only been here for three days? It felt like so much longer, like he'd known her forever and had just been waiting for her to come home.

Maker, he wanted her so badly. Last night had been glorious, and he'd stayed with her far later than he'd intended. He couldn't remember the last time he'd spent the better part of a meal kissing a woman. Certainly not since he was much, much younger. She'd sat close to him, like they were about to share a secret and he'd been able to steal kisses all throughout dinner. Teagan grinned up at the ceiling in the pre-dawn darkness in his bedroom. As he ran a tongue over his lips, he realized they were a little worse for the wear. They were chapped, and he'd need to take care of that before he saw her again.

Fatima called his phone. He knew it was her, because no one else was bloody annoying enough to call before sunlight, and she had her own ringtone. His phone played the theme to a popular show, one that she loved but he'd never seen. The large television he had hooked up in his bedroom got little use. Teagan groaned as he picked up his phone.

"Go away, Fatima, I'm already up," Teagan said instead of hello.

"Good morning to you too, my lord. Your brother is returning today and you might want to mention that your guest has been eyeing some of his horses before he hears it from his stablemaster. We've got a meeting in a half hour. I'll bring the coffee," she said and hung up on him.

Half an hour. Shit. Teagan got up, all of his lovely dreams about taking a leisurely long shower were tossed from his mind, as well as a plan to see to his needs while recalling every kiss from the night before. If he had a meeting and that much work, it was time for a cold shower and a quick breakfast. He paused taking just a moment to recall Jenna's laughing lips as he'd kissed her goodnight just a few hours before. She'd invited him in, but he'd demurred, knowing how much work he had to do. Teagan sighed. He was going to need a very cold shower.

He'd see Jenna again tonight, he thought and forced himself out of bed.

#

Rainesfere was a beautiful hamlet overseen by the arling of Redcliffe, but it was obvious from her trip into the small center of town that Teagan took his job seriously. There was nothing run down about the place, even if there weren't enough people to fill the courtyard of Castle Cousland. Jenna explored the normally sleepy town at a languid pace, the day hers to fill. They were setting up for the festival already, and regular trucks from Teagan's vineyard were making their way back and forth with supplies. Should she want to leave, there was likely a ride just around the corner.

Teagan was understandably busy, unavoidable really when she considered how much his time she was taking up. That was the problem with being a perpetual guest, so she'd decided to entertain herself for the day. Breakfast had been back at the house, but as soon as she was done she'd gotten a ride into town. The people in Rainesfere were nice, curious about her but open with their desire to speak and welcome any strangers. Luckily, with the festival she wasn't the only new face walking around, and the shops had brought out their best wares.

Jenna stopped in a shop filled with trinkets and bought her father a kaleidoscope. He'd given her one for her eighth birthday, so Jenna thought it made a nice kind of symmetry. She hadn't seen one in years, but this one was handcrafted, carved from teak. When she spun it, sea glass colored shapes twisted in and out of prismatic configurations beneath her eye. Jenna loved it. She hoped her father would as well.

The enticing scent of fresh chocolate made Jenna's mouth water. It was time to eat again, and she stopped shopping for gifts and went off in search of a pub. Small places like this always had a pub that doubled as an inn, places to hear gossip and get hot meals. She got a free sample of hot fudge covered almonds from the chocolatier, who was doing brisk business already. Jenna went on to the pub, eating her sample as she did. True to form it was there on the main drag with a chalkboard outside advertising the daily specials.

Fish and chips was always a safe bet, so she ordered that at the bar and then settled into a booth alone to eat and nurse a pint of beer. Her mother called while she was in the shower this morning and Jenna took the chance to call her back.

"Mother?" Jenna asked when Eleanor Cousland picked up the phone.

"Hello darling! I saw your horse pictures. They all look very lovely. Did you finalize the sale yet?"

"No, not yet. I haven't actually been able to pin down Arl Eamon," Jenna said. She was about to launch into an explanation when her mother cut her off.

"Wait, how did you see the horses if the arl isn't there? Don't tell me you sneaked in behind his back or something like that," Eleanor said, a scolding ready in her tone. Jenna rolled her eyes and picked up a chip. It was still hot.

"Mother, please. Bann Teagan took me. I've actually been staying in the guest cottage at his winery. Don't, Mother," she cautioned before Eleanor could say anything. Jenna paused for another bite of her food. It was really good, though she had no idea what kind of fish was local.

"You're in the guest cottage," Eleanor ventured, waiting for Jenna to fill in the blanks.

"Yes, I am there all alone. Eamon and his family were traveling and Teagan agreed to host me until his brother came back and could make the sale. We stopped by yesterday to look in the stable and talk with the master."

"Bann Teagan." Her mother sighed. "Well, he has changed since he and Fergus were young. They were so much trouble back then." She heaved another regretful sigh into Jenna's ear, but went on, "though I hear the wine from his winery is quite good."

"Oh it is," Jenna said enthusiastically, perking up. "I had a tasting. I could get some for the party if you like," she offered. She thought she might anyway, because she did really like his wine.

"All right, darling, I trust you," her mother said. Jenna snorted into her pint. "Any of the three horses you showed me looked wonderful, though I must admit the pure white one was stunning. What was she, about sixteen hands high?"

Eleanor knew little about horses, preferring ships. Shipping and sailing came down from her mother's side of the family. They'd been smugglers during the occupation of Ferelden, a fact that Eleanor liked to brag about when she'd had a little wine. Another reason to make sure she got some from Teagan before she left for Highever.

"A little more, I think. She's a big horse, and so majestic. I liked her too. If Eamon's willing to part with her, she's my first choice."

Eleanor and Jenna talked a little bit more about arrangement for her father's birthday party and then rang off. Jenna finished her fish and chips, but took her time with the pint. She had no place to be, nothing pressing and all the time just to sit back and watch people.

Her own dislike of idleness forced her back out into the streets when she was done, and Jenna found herself watching the preparations. A small stage was already erected, and they were testing the sound system. She walked away once music began blaring and stopping, jarring her senses. She walked by a community center with an aerobics class going on inside, watching the people through the window as they moved in synchronization to music she couldn't hear. There was a flyer outside advertising a small community theatre group having auditions.

Rainesfere wasn't lacking for things to do, despite its small size. She could see why it would make a popular, if off the beaten path wedding destination. It had just enough to keep tourists and locals interested, plenty of charm and scenic views. The Frostback mountains were looming in the distance, perpetually snow capped and photo perfect.

She found the monument to those lost during the Orlesian occupation of Ferelden. There was a statue of the old arl, the names of the people lost during that time. Both of Teagan's parents were among them. The bronze of the statue was old and worn, tarnished into a darker hue. She touched her palm to the metal, warmed by the afternoon sun, feeling the names under her hand. The last plaque said the whole thing had been dedicated by Rowan, Queen of Ferelden, sister to the arl of Redcliffe and bann of Rainesfere. There was a set of statues very much like this in Highever with a lot of Couslands listed. Every place had scars, even this beautiful little hamlet.

The day wore on and began to fade as she flitted around town, and Jenna was considering finding a familiar face from the vineyard and bumming a ride back before sunset for some dinner. Teagan hadn't messaged her all afternoon, but she hadn't been expecting one. She doubled back towards the square, walking back up the same path she'd taken to explore the outskirts of town when a car pulled up next to her. It was a dark, shiny Jaguar. Jenna smiled as Teagan rolled down the window.

"There's a great little restaurant in a farmhold that only serves dinner three nights a week. No menu, but it's all local food. Interested?" Teagan asked.

"Absolutely," Jenna said, and she got in on the passenger side. She leaned over and kissed Teagan once she was belted in. He kissed her back hard, his mouth pressing against hers with an urgent heat that made her dizzy.

She stole a glance at him as he drove. Teagan looked handsomely rugged today, wearing a dark plaid shirt over a tee and his ever-present jeans and boots. He drove further out of town, turning around the way she'd come until they were past where she'd explored. Teagan drove on until they were down a dirt path that could hardly qualify as a road. Just as she was beginning to think he was taking her nowhere, a farmhouse came into view from behind a copse of trees. String lights shone bright gold in the distance, outlining the shape of the door. Teagan cut the engine, leaving the car parked in a field adjacent to the farmhouse. He took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers as they walked towards the double doors.

A woman at the door greeted him with a wide smile and the easy familiarity that said they fed their bann regularly here. Teagan introduced her as Lady Jenna, visiting from Highever. The woman gave her a toothy smile filled with sincere curiosity. That same smile had been bestowed upon her a lot during the course of her day. Around them the smell of slow cooked meat and herbs filled the air, making Jenna breath deeper, taking in the tantalizing scent.

The place itself was dark and filled with a rustic kind of sophistication. Candles sat on every table and glass hurricanes along the walls harbored mage lights that never put the lighting above ambient. Small vases of flowers adorned the tabletops, bound with burlap and in clear jars. They were small, early spring blooms. The walls and beams looked like the original rough wood, and a few lanterns hung high up in the rafters. The wooden tables were alternately long enough to seat a group of ten along the benches or small, round and meant for two. Teagan led her away from the door, into the dining room. They were able to pick whichever spot they wanted to sit, passing the other diners as Teagan took her to a table near the back. Whispers came in their wake and Jenna did her best to ignore them.

"Aren't you afraid that people might think we're dating?" Jenna asked as she sat down. Teagan held out the chair for her then took his own seat, depositing his leather jacket on the empty chair where she'd sat her bag.

"Jenna, didn't I ask you to dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, of course, that's why we're here," she said, confused.

"Once you accepted and got in the car, we came here. For dinner together. That I think, is a date." Teagan gave her a wry look.

"But you're my host. It's just the proper thing to do."

Teagan shook his head. "You would have eaten if I hadn't driven to Rainesfere looking for you. I would have seen you back at the house or in the pub. You could have said no, but you didn't. I assumed you wanted to spend time with me," he said. His tone was bland, as if he were saying all of it without expectation but Jenna wasn't fooled. Now that she'd mentioned it, he wasn't going to pressure her into a date.

"I do want to spend time with you. On a date. Here. I just, there was whispering when we walked by together. Rumors are awful and quick to spread. I didn't want this to be something it wasn't."

Teagan reached across the table and took her hand. "Since we both agree this is a date, let them whisper. It's not a rumor if it's the truth."

Jenna smiled at him. He had a way of making her smile even when it seemed impossible. Some of her trepidation eased away. "I hope you got some work done today with me out of your hair."

"I did, but it was horribly boring," Teagan began, but was cut off by the arrival of soft, fresh bread. A waiter placed it on the table and stood to the side, waiting.

"Good evening, Bann Teagan, Lady Jenna." He made a small bow and she was impressed that he'd found out her name before coming over.

"Hello Linus. What's on the menu tonight?" Teagan asked.

"To start our soup tonight is Orlesian onion soup followed by our own microgreen mixed salad. The pairing for that is your Aurum Vineyards Pinot Gris. The main course is slow roasted garlic chicken and vegetables paired with the house red. To finish there will be apple tarts topped with fresh vanilla ice cream, so I hope you'll save room for them," Linus said. By the time he finished telling them what they'd have tonight, she could feel her stomach growling in anticipation.

Teagan was still holding her hand and hadn't let go the whole time Linus had been talking. She was sure the waiter had noticed, but tried not to care. It shouldn't have been bothering her as much as it was, but being out with Teagan made her feel vulnerable. She liked him, had kissed him the night before, but here it felt like she was telling the whole of Ferelden: Jenna Cousland's back and about to sleep with Bann Teagan after being around him for roughly three days.

They thanked Linus and sent him back to get their wine. She hoped it and the excellent menu would help soothe her ragged nerves.

#

The food was excellent, as was his wine that came with it. It was always amazing to him to visit a place and taste his own wine, his creation. This out of the way little eatery was one of his favorite places and he was happy to share it. Jenna relaxed more as each course came, her legs gently bumping up against his in their close confines. They spoke of light things during their meal, but she let him carry the conversation. A few times he caught her giving him pensive looks, but saying nothing. Teagan got the sense that something was still bothering her, but he didn't bring it up until they were having dessert.

She was gorgeous in the candlelight, but he was beginning to think that whenever he saw her. The shirt she wore was the color of oxblood, almost black in the dim lighting. Strong colors flattered her bronze complexion. He didn't think she owned a pair of jeans that didn't hug her long, lean legs as if they were painted on and for that he was very glad.

"Something still bothering you, Jenna?" he asked, sipping at black coffee while she poked delicately at the scoop of ice cream atop her apple tart.

He was watching her, saw her bite her lower lip in hesitation. "I like you," she said, then laughed softly.

Teagan reached out and cupped her cheek with one hand. Whatever she was trying to say wasn't going to come out easily. She smiled at his touch. Her chair was angled towards his, and they'd been moving closer to one another all evening. She set her hand on his knee, rolling her palm against it before speaking once more.

The restaurant had been slowly emptying out around them. This was the least busy of their nights, but there was a good amount of people still eating. He could dimly hear the clinking of glasses and silverware, the soft buzz of conversations around them. No one would bother them for the rest of the night until he motioned for the check. It was as private as they were likely to get until they got back in the car.

"I like you," she began again, and sighed. "What I mean is that while I want to sleep with you, and I do want that," she said. Her eyes reflected the firelight from the candles around them and for a moment Teagan could see something more within their depths. It called to a primal desire in him, but he tamped it down.

"Do you know why they sent me away?" Jenna asked, changing the subject instead of continuing with her first train of thought.

Teagan shook his head. "I heard some things," he started, but Jenna gave him a wry smirk that was almost hidden by his hand. He stroked the lifted corner of her mouth with his thumb.

"Rumors?" she asked.

"Well, yes."

"As much as I would like to take credit for it, and I did my part, it was because my family was falling apart. How much do you remember about Fergus ten years ago?"

He furrowed his brow as he thought back. Absently, Teagan withdrew the hand that cupped her face and scratched his nose. "I don't remember much, the vineyard was still new then and took up much of my time. He and I drifted apart."

"Fergus has a drug problem. He's sober now, but that took years. He barely even drinks wine. I'm always amazed at his self-control. It wasn't my choice to leave, but my parents didn't want me around while he was spiraling out of control." Her voice shook as she drew in a shuddering breath. "It was killing my brother. Home was unbearable. I also had my own issues, but they were more of the 'I'm having as much sex as I can because it's new and interesting' variety. And I did, once I was gone, but I think a lot of people do that when they're young and independent."

Teagan was leaning forward, listening as his mind reeled. He had no idea about Fergus. They had been in contact intermittently over the years, but much less since Fergus got married. He'd figured that it was just life, the way people ebb and flow out of it.

"Anyway, I'm telling you this because I want you. I like you and your kisses make my knees weak. I want to stay here in Rainesfere and see how far we can take this, because you're wonderful. But I owe my family a chance to become my home again before I offer it to you first."

He sat there, staring at her for a few seconds until his mind started to kick into gear. The rumors were always about Jenna. She had a secret child out of wedlock that lived in Orlais. That her parents had been so ashamed of her exploits that they sent her away. There was one that said the castle guard had doubled as her personal harem. He had to admit, he'd kind of liked how far-fetched that last one was.

"You sacrificed your reputation to keep your brother's problems quiet," Teagan said.

Her face hardened and she took a sip of her espresso before answering. "It wasn't a choice I would have made, it just wound up that way. I was the one that went away, therefore, I had to be the problem. But in case you're wondering, I don't have a secret baby or anything like that."

"I like you, too," Teagan said. "But I understand. If you choose me now, you'll always wonder if you gave your family a fair chance."

Jenna was nodding, agreeing with his assessment. "So this is what it is, for the week at least."

"I can agree to that, if you'll agree to complete honesty. I don't want to lie to you or anyone else."

"That seems reasonable," Jenna said. Then she leaned forward and kissed him.

It was a quick, soft thing, almost too rapid for their lips to meet properly before she pulled away. He would have caught her, held her there if not for their audience. The sound around them grew as soon as she sat back down, whispers that might as well have been shouts for all their volume. It was then he could feel what she must have felt all night, that burden of scrutiny, the rush of interested whispers from people that tried to pretend they weren't watching.

"Let's get out of here," Teagan said and motioned for the check. It had been a longer day than he'd planned, and he had a festival to host tomorrow afternoon.

"You're going to give me time to finish this apple tart, right?" she asked, and he laughed as she scooped apples and ice cream together in one melty, sweet meeting on her spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual Reference:  
> [Barn Restaurant](http://lesliefineinteriors.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/white-barn-inn-restaurant-7.jpg)


	5. Chapter 5

They went to see Eamon first thing in the morning, while the festival preparations were going on. She wanted to go on her own, but Teagan revealed that he'd talked to Eamon for her the day before. He was ready to talk about the three horses she'd liked, glad to sell a horse to Bryce.

She hadn't gone to bed with him the night before, though they were both tempted after dinner. They stayed together, watching a movie in the guest house until she fell asleep on his chest, but that was the extent of the intimacy between the two of them. Teagan was happy with that much, after her revelations at dinner last night. He felt he should say something, maybe offer her a confidence that was like the one she'd given him, but he was at a loss. To do it now seemed like pandering and what Jenna had revealed was worth more than that.

The Festival of Eluviesta was fairly small in the whole scope of things, certainly no bigger than the birthday party the teyrna of Highever was throwing for her husband in a weeks time. But it was their little spring festival in Rainesfere, and it went back to the time of the Imperium. Spring came late to the south. The festival always happened in Cloudreach, or Eluviesta as it was once called, on the first Saturday even when there was still snow. They were lucky this year that the weather had grown nice so quickly.

Teagan had left Jenna so she could sleep last night, insisted on carrying to her bed and laying her down there. That's when he'd almost let himself fall in with her, but he didn't. They said goodnight, Jenna sleepily and he more somber, and then he'd gone back to his room and beat off in the shower. It was still difficult to sleep even after that, but eventually he tired of reading the backlog of his email.

"Bann Teagan, Lady Jenna. Good morning." Master Dennet was there when Teagan pulled up to the stables. "The Arl is on his way down from the castle. Go on and have another look inside before he gets here if you like," Dennet said.

Jenna thanked him and went into the dusty, darkened interior of the stable. It was really very nice, roomy, modern and spacious, but Teagan didn't bother to pretend interest in his brothers' horses. His eyes were on Jenna, watching her as she went back around to the three horses she liked. Eamon came upon him silently, observing Teagan as he gazed at Jenna.

"So that's Jenna Cousland?" Eamon said, keeping his voice low. "I haven't seen her since she was barely more than a girl."

"I hardly remembered her myself before she contacted me, to be honest," Teagan said.

Eamon didn't snort, but he made a dismissive noise close to one. Teagan gave his brother a questioning look, but Eamon shook his head.

"My Lady!" he called out, walking over to Jenna. "It is very good to see you again. It had to have been twenty years past we last met." Eamon bent to kiss Jenna's hand. She gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"My Arl. Thank you for agreeing to meet me. I am sorry my visit comes so closely on the heels of you returning home, but time is limited."

"Of course, of course. Tell me, do any of these horses catch your eye?" Eamon asked.

And so it went with the two of them being so careful, so overly polite that Teagan was sure that neither of them liked the other. It was simply the two of them observing the niceties, trying to keep whatever reason for discord from stopping this sale. Eamon was walking around with Jenna now, and Teagan trailed behind, listening as Eamon talked about each horse as they passed it. The explanations he gave Jenna were the kind that one might give to a child. If Jenna noticed the offense, she kept her response to herself.

They went on like that, polite and even, until they came upon the white broodmare she'd so admired the day before. Jenna inquired, Eamon named a price far too high, and they began their dance. Watching them haggle was to see them at their most honest, and Jenna was more shrewd than he would have thought. Then again, she likely had to be after living in so many different countries. People always tried to take advantage of the outsider.

Then they were finished, quicker than Teagan had expected. She had her horse and was writing Eamon a check after explaining that she didn't keep more than a few thousand in cash on hand. That rankled his brother, Teagan could tell by the way Eamon grew stiff in the spine, but he hid it behind a genial laugh. It was all right to take a check from a Cousland, she assured him, rubbing Eamon the wrong way once again. Teagan almost grinned at her.

"Will we see you at the Festival later on today?" Eamon asked, giving Jenna a wan smile as he took her check.

"Certainly, my lord. I wouldn't miss such a fine chance to experience the hospitality of your arling."

"Good, good. I will see you then, my lady. Master Dennet can arrange transportation for your new horse, and finalize the sale and arrangements. I hope your father approves of your choice," Eamon said.

Jenna smiled at him, but Teagan was sure that it was nothing but an empty gesture. "Thank you. I'll see to that now. If you'll excuse me, my lord."

Eamon waved her aside, turning away from her as soon as he could. Teagan watched him pocket the check she'd written. He took Eamon aside, demanding fiercely, "what's going on?"

"I remember the rumors, Teagan. I know that the Couslands sent her away before her social activities embarrassed them."

"Those were just rumors."

"There's always a grain of truth in them," Eamon said.

"Like the ones about you and Isolde?" Teagan challenged. His brother's face grew more and more red, mottled with anger. Teagan thought Eamon might start yelling, but he didn't.

"I take your point, brother. If you want to spend time with her, so be it, but let that be all."

Teagan crossed his arms over his chest, staring down his nose at Eamon. "You're ordering me? After you just took fifteen thousand of her crowns and you're ordering me around? That's a little hypocritical don't you think?"

"This is business, Teagan." Eamon huffed out a little laugh, as if he were offended.

Teagan didn't buy that, not for one second, but there wasn't time. Jenna was talking to Master Dennet, making travel arrangements with her brother on the phone. Hearing her talk to Fergus, the easy laughter that flowed from her, the way she seemed happy just for his help made Teagan understand. Those rumors would always dog her, and if Eamon had heard and believed them, they must have gotten all over Ferelden. But Fergus was her brother, and if it wasn't too much for Jenna to bear to keep his secret, then Teagan could only do the same for both of them.

"Eamon, I cannot speak to the rumors but I can say this; she is a kind and smart woman, who has been nothing but gracious in the past few days. Jenna is dedicated to her family above all things, and you of all people should understand what that can demand. I care for her a great deal, but she didn't try to force a relationship or use sex to instigate it. Set aside your prejudice, for my sake."

His brother gave him a very hard look, sitting back in his chair and staring. Teagan bore it without turning away, without flinching or his gaze wavering from Eamon's. Finally, Eamon spoke again.

"That's no little girl, Teagan. See that you take care of yourself if you insist upon being involved with her. Get tested if you are intimate." Eamon sighed then looked up at him. "Maker knows you went through enough women, so I shouldn't judge her. But you're my brother, Teagan. You'll always come first."

That just made Teagan think of Jenna and how she'd probably said something similar to Fergus once. Teagan said nothing more than goodbye to his brother and went to find Jenna.

When he got to the small office Dennet had, they were nearly done. She was just signing more papers with Fergus on speakerphone asking questions. The horse, Skylar, would be brought north on a two day journey later in the week. Fergus would take possession of her there. She hung up the phone, shook Dennet's hand and left, a little lighter in the purse but with her mission accomplished. When they got to the Jag, Jenna turned around and gave him a tight smile.

"Your brother thinks I'm a whore."

"He didn't say that," Teagan said, but even as he said it, knew it wasn't true. Eamon didn't have to say it.

"They never do. I've met people like him before. It's okay that you're conflicted, you know. We just met, and he's your brother. But people that determined to judge you when they first meet you have the hardest minds to change. The most narrow of minds," she said darkly. Jenna crossed her arms over her chest, daring him to argue with her. He wouldn't.

"Do you want to drive?" Teagan asked instead, holding up his keys.

"What? Are you serious?" Jenna asked, then snatched the keys from his hand. "Get in, loser. We've got a festival to start."

#

"This is quite the party," Jenna murmured to Teagan. "I'm surprised more people don't know about it."

"It's small," Teagan said, but pride made him smile as he looked out over the square. The modest area was filled with people, vendor stalls and artists surrounding them.

Teagan had just kicked off the festival with a rousing speech and a very warm welcome to everyone in attendance. He announced a raffle to benefit the Redcliffe Chantry and then let the first act of the day have the stage. It was a puppeteer, meant for the early audience of families with children. Next there would be a talent show for local performers. Later on there would be a band playing, but until the next act Teagan was free to walk around with Jenna.

The stage show the puppeteers put on was just the type of thing she would have liked as a child -- colorful, showy and full of funny moments. The characters on stage were very good at engaging the crowd, with children yelling back as the scenes played out. It was a mix of storytelling and comedy that left Jenna smiling every time she watched. Teagan came back to her side, and together they undertook a circuit of the general festival area. More people were showing up as the day went on, since the festival only went from noon to sunset.

They stopped at a booth selling handmade jewelry, so Jenna could look at what was on offer. She was impressed with the quality and the skill displayed, but hadn't settled on an item yet. A delicate bracelet made of tiny gold and pink glass beads caught her eye, reminding her of her sister-in-law. Maybe she'd get it for Oriana.

"Is that you, Lady Jenna?" a cautious male voice asked. Jenna turned around to see who'd spoken.

He was different, but then again she hadn't seen him in about three years since she'd run into him in the streets of Antiva City. Then she'd been impressed with how he filled out, the muscle definition he'd forged in his slender runner's frame. He was even bulkier now, but not heavy with it.

"Dairren!" Jenna squealed, forgetting herself as she flung her arms around him. Dairren was perhaps one of the best people she knew in Ferelden, besides Bann Teagan. His mother, Lady Landra, was a good friend of Jenna's mother.

Dairren gave her a huge grin as he spun her around. It had been far, far too long since she'd seen any of her old friends. She was a stranger in Ferelden, after so much time away. He hugged her fiercely, holding onto her with strong arms and letting her go with a familiar grace. Jenna turned to see Teagan still standing there next to the jewelry booth, looking somewhat amused.

"You two know each other?" Teagan asked, his tone just a little dry. Jenna laughed as she went back to stand next to him.

"We've known each other since we were young," Dairren said, holding out a hand. Jenna snorted from Teagan's side, but Dairren went on, ignoring her. "My father's Bann Loren, but I don't think we've ever met." Teagan introduced himself and shook Dairren's hand.

"Dairren popped my cherry," Jenna said. Teagan started to choke in response, but managed to turn it into a cough. Dairren blushed, bless him, but then turned to her.

"Did I really? I assumed, but I never knew for sure." He gave her a look that was almost proud, and she chuckled at him. All puffed up so long after the deed was done.

"Oh yes, that honor was all yours," Jenna assured him with a wink. "I think it was catching you leaving my room that made my parents well and truly fed up," Jenna said. Dairren straightened his back and gave her an imperious look.

"I was not caught!" he protested. His haughty indignation made her laugh, and he cracked enough to let his own grin through.

"Just ran into my father and decided to have a chat in your drawers then?" She didn't give him time to answer, though she doubted he could have with all the sputtering he was doing. "So what in the Void are you doing this far south?" she asked.

"Mother and I have been traveling, visiting her family. We started at my aunt's house in Montsimmard, but we've been all around since then. Never stay in the Dales, no matter who invites you. It's so boring you'll be ready to run back to civilization," Dairren said, making both Teagan and Jenna laugh. "We came around the mountains instead of by sea because Mother's been ill. She couldn't even get on a plane before, but she's feeling better now. We're heading for Highever after this, for the surprise party for your father. I take it that's why you're back in Ferelden?" he asked Jenna.

"Surprise!" she said. "My father doesn't know yet, so you haven't seen me."

"Your secret is safe with me." Dairren gave her a warm smile. "I should go back and find Mother, but it was good to see you. And very nice to meet you, Bann Teagan."

Jenna stayed by Teagan's side for the most of the day after seeing Dairren. She found a necklace she liked from the jewelry stand, which Teagan insisted on buying for her before his hosting duties recalled him to the stage. She watched from the crowd near the side of the stage as he spoke, thanking sponsors and talking about the day. A slight wind gusted and lifted his hair on one side, settling it back slightly disarranged. The crowd laughed at a joke he made that she missed by so intently watching him that she didn't hear his words. Teagan's assistant sidled up to her while Teagan was on stage talking.

Jenna had been paying attention to Teagan, but the focused scrutiny from Fatima made the hair on the back of her neck stand. She turned to find the shorter woman regarding her. Fatima was a dwarf, with a long fall of straight, pitch black hair, warm amber skin and a wide nose. A large diaper bag was slung over her shoulder. She was with another woman holding a baby on her hip. The other woman looked at Jenna, smiled and turned back to the stage. Jenna knew Fatima more from Teagan hurriedly making calls to her to check in or by the glances she seen of her back at the house, but they hadn't been introduced.

"You're Antivan," Fatima said.

"And Rivani. But mostly Fereldan and bored as hell. How are you?" Jenna said.

Fatima laughed. "I'm good. Starting to see why the bann likes you so much." She motioned at the woman with the baby, "this is my wife Carly and our son Donovan." Jenna said hello in their general direction and got a wave back, but Fatima kept on talking. "Did you get your horse today?"

"I did," Jenna said. "The Arl was good enough not to call me a whore to my face and take my money and then I think I made Teagan feel bad so he let me drive the Jag back to Rainesfere." Jenna rattled all of that information off with an air of nonchalance that wasn't true, but the last part of her statement made Fatima's eyebrows shoot up towards her hairline.

"He let you drive his precious car? Holy shit."

"Well, his brother was an asshole," Jenna reasoned, shrugging. Then she shot Fatima a smile, adding, "but that car is amazing. It almost made it worth it."

"Why would Arl Eamon call you a whore?" Fatima asked.

"Because of a lot of reasons probably, most of them only loosely affiliated with the truth." Fatima laughed, but Jenna went on. "Besides, he didn't call me one, just implied it, disdainfully."

Fatima was still laughing as Donovan began to cry. Both she and her wife started to soothe the baby. Teagan was off the stage, wading back through the crowd of people toward her. Carly said something about finding a place to change the baby, and she and Fatima made to depart. Teagan caught them as they were on the fringe of the crowd, said his hellos and then got pulled into another conversation. Jenna didn't mind.

A couple nearby her were talking loudly and enthusiastically about trying the local wine. She couldn't help but overhear them. She knew there was a booth somewhere, and there were plenty of signs and banners promoting it. Jenna listened in, but the pair seemed to know nothing about wine. Finally, she just decided to butt into their conversation.

"If you want to try a sample, there's a booth around her. I've had a tasting, and I liked all of the wines," she said. Both faces turned to look at her, a dark-skinned young man with heavy eyebrows nodding at her words.

"That's really cool. Do you think they'd be any good at a restaurant? We just bought the inn near Kinloch Hold and we're looking to expand our wine selection."

"I've tasted them at a restaurant too, not just the vineyard." Jenna closed her eyes, thinking back to the night before. "We had Pinot Gris with soup and salad and red with the main course of chicken. Both were excellent. I don't know what kind of food you're cooking up, but this was straightforward, rustic fare made with a lot of heart," Jenna told them. Both were listening to her, nodding avidly.

"That actually sounds perfect," the young man said and the woman agreed. "We've tried so much of it and quite frankly some of it was just too muddy or heavy for our tastes. And we've been trying to avoid Orlais because of the expense."

"Oh, I completely understand," Jenna said. "I'm Jenna by the way."

"We're Tony and Aggie, the new owners of the Spoiled Princess."

"Congratulations," Jenna said. "Bann Teagan's right over there, if you'd like to talk to him. He would be happy to at least point out where you can get a sample today. I know there's a booth around here somewhere."

With that, Jenna handed her new friends off to Teagan. She was pretty proud of that little transaction, even if it had been a little strange to find him in a crowd and introduce Tony and Aggie, but he caught on swiftly and led them to the Aurum Vineyards booth. Jenna stood alone, listening to the local band on stage as they massacred a classic bluegrass song, and tried to hum along.

Teagan caught her by the waist as the band was leaving the stage to scattered polite applause. She knew it was him before she even turned to look, because Teagan always smelled like Teagan, of dust, sunlight and the slightly acid sweet scent of wine and the notes whatever aftershave he used.

"Hey," Jenna said, catching his hands in hers.

"That was impressive."

"It was, wasn't it?" she asked, but laughed. "Nah. They already wanted the wine, they just needed a push. I hope running the inn works out for them. Did they buy any?"

"Yes, actually, after they tried a sample. They'll be around for a tour tomorrow so I can try to sell them more than just a couple of bottles."

Another band took the stage, and this one markedly better than the last. They played the kind of music that was made for dancing, a soulful jazz melody with a vocalist. People around them were already pairing off, the area around the stage a makeshift dance floor. Teagan took her hand.

"A dance, Lady Jenna?"

How could she say no? Jenna answered with her sunniest grin and got his in response. It made her heart stutter to see it, the real and honest happiness behind it as he reached out and took her hand in his. She let herself be led closer to the stage where there was room to dance. The late afternoon sun was shining down, warm and comforting as the singer crooned. Aside from her morning with Eamon, it had turned into one of the best days she'd had in recent memory.


	6. Chapter 6

When Tony and Aggie came for their tour, Jenna was also taking the tour. They hadn't officially been open for tourists until the weekend of the festival, so she couldn't have done it before. Of course, she'd gotten to see everything anyway, and to ask as many questions as she liked with Teagan and Dust as her guides. While she had seen the winery and vineyard, it occurred to her that she hadn't seen much of his house, but she assumed most of the rooms were used as office space.

Teagan asked at breakfast if she would go on the tour and but insisted that she didn't have to if she didn't want. She brushed away his concern -- it was an easy enough task after the festival the day before.

"No, a tour would be fun. I didn't get to see everything while I pestered Dust," Jenna said. She could see that he was relieved.

"That's good. I thought you might make them feel more comfortable with buying if you were there. Unfortunately, I won't be around until the end. There's all this compliance paperwork to fill out every year. Maker knows I'd rather be on the tour. I'd lead it if someone else would do the paperwork."

"I don't think that's likely," Jenna said, grinning at him. "That paperwork is all yours. I never had the office work skill." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Teagan turned towards her and caught her mouth, pressing his lips to hers in a slow, delicate kiss. 

When she pulled away, he was giving her a thoughtful look. "Copper for your thoughts?"

Teagan shook his head. "It's nothing."

She raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything more. Instead he pulled her in for another kiss, one hand warming the small of her back. Jenna kissed him back then stood up. "You have a meeting soon," she said. He did, but that didn't stop him from kissing her once more.

Teagan stood too, and stretched. He was dressed as usual, in blue jeans and button down with the sleeves rolled up. He still looked nice, if exhausted. As she made to leave, he grabbed her hand.

"My meetings this morning will probably run long. It's Rainesfere business; I'm meeting with a group that wants to open a print shop here. If it does, Fatima will be around to collect Tony and Aggie. You don't have to do anything more than be a friendly face."

"All right," Jenna said. "I'll see you for dinner."

Just as Teagan brushed one last kiss across her lips, Fatima came into the kitchen. She was wearing a navy blue dress and heels, looking efficient and professional next to Teagan. 

"Good morning, Lady Jenna," Fatima said, then turned to Teagan. "Are you going to start work today or am I going to have to run this winery by myself? We've got a half hour before your meeting and things to do."

Teagan sighed, but Jenna laughed. "You better go," she said.

The tour was scheduled for an hour later, and Jenna puttered around the guest house until it was time. She had less than a week left in Rainesfere, and she needed to start collecting her things to pack up. There was laundry to do as well, but the guest house had a washer and dryer in a closet near the bath. She set her things to wash and then sat at the desk, picking up the pen and pad of paper with the Aurum Vineyards logo to make notes for herself. If she was going to stay in Ferelden, she needed to make a few purchases. Her old laptop had died in Rivain, and replacing it was foremost on her mind. Then she could see about getting her own car. 

Lastly, she put clothes on her list, and with it shoes. While she was practiced living with a modest travel wardrobe, she could only imagine the social calendar she would be expected to keep in Highever. Life with her family would require more than just what she could carry in one suitcase. Her trusty pink dress got her through many a semi-formal function, but she didn't think it would be acceptable here. Well, not here, Rainesfere was small and informal, but Highever would demand more. Jenna sighed. It had always demanded more of her to be home, which is why she'd chosen to stay away for so long.

What was she going to do in Highever? Here in Rainesfere, she'd fallen into a routine. The vineyard and winery had a million things to do, and she liked spending time with Teagan. Rainesfere had entertained her for a day and she was sure there was more to see and do in Redcliffe. Home was just an abstract. There was no way she could go back to the life she'd had when she was seventeen. Now, she couldn't fathom a life without movement, with all that time to fill doing nothing and worrying about how she came off to a bunch of nobles she didn't even care about.

Jenna set those thoughts aside and went to the courtyard where the tour began. They started outside in a small courtyard with a fire pit and chairs, obviously meant to be a meeting place in warmer months. It was getting colder and there was no fire lit, so they only gathered there to start the tour before moving on. There was a short overview of the vineyard from a comfortable room with floor to ceiling glass windows that looked out upon them, and then they went on to the casks. The tour guide was helpful and informative, the session informal with questions asked at all times.

Tony and Aggie showed up and greeted Jenna with smiles when they saw her. They looked genuinely excited as they walked around the facility, talking quietly to each other, and occasionally Jenna. She could feel their energy, happy and positive as they stood with heads together, making their own plans. Aggie came up to talk to Jenna as they were walking along, going to see the large casks where the wine was aged.

"We wanted to thank you again for introducing us to Bann Teagan yesterday. I don't think either one of us would have done it on our own. We're still so new to this," she whispered. Jenna nodded.

"It's all right. I think you're doing just fine. Running an inn has to be daunting."

"Yes, oh Maker, there's so much to know. But it's been our dream for a while. That's why we picked the Spoiled Princess, it's smaller but does steady business. We can learn and not have too many rooms or guests to overwhelm us, but we won't be in danger of having no one."

"That's wise," Jenna said. She looked at Aggie again and caught the unasked on her nervous, questioning face and said, "I don't work here, you know. I'm just staying in the guest house for a while before I go to visit my parents. Bann Teagan is a friend. I wasn't hunting for sales yesterday, but it did turn out rather well for everyone, didn't it?" Jenna asked, trying to keep her voice bright but not attract attention.

"See," Aggie gave her a wide, true smile. There was a slight gap between her front teeth, but other than that they were straight and white. She was really pretty when she smiled. "I told Tony it was all just fate. He heard from the townsfolk that you're the bann's girlfriend so you would be trying to sell his wine, but I thought it was just the Maker's hand."

Jenna shook her head, but didn't bother to clarify or refute any of the claims. So the town thought she was Teagan's girlfriend? She wondered what they'd say about her when she left in a few days. Teagan was going with her for the party, but after that he'd come back alone. She hated to think about it, so she turned her attention back to the tour just as the guide was saying that they were going to watch a short video on the history of Aurum vineyards.

She was ushered into a pre-darkened room, dim sconces on the wall gave off just enough light to claim a seat in chairs with padded velvet seats lined into neat rows. Instead of the tv she expected, they displayed the video against the bare wall using a tablet with a projector. The tablet had been what the tour guide was using to recall names and facts, to answer questions and check the number of guests before they started. The lights dimmed and people instinctively hushed their own chatter as the video began to play. It was pretty forgettable, as far as she was concerned, but she did get a little giggle out of seeing Fatima in the background of a shot scowling at the camera. Jenna paid little attention until Teagan started to talk, the sound of his voice so familiar and comforting. There was a younger, less tired version of him projected on the wall.

The Teagan in the recording spoke. "It was years before we even got around to making wine, and we almost lost the first harvest. When I did manage to sell to a restaurant, they bought some wine and it sold out. Then they never reordered so they could change up the selection on offer." Teagan laughed. "That threw me. I realized I needed to do more than just make the wine, so I hired a dedicated salesperson to follow up and make sure our wines stayed on the menus."

The voice over continued after that, talking about how Aurum eventually prospered but it remained small and prided itself on its artisanal wines. "Still growing today under the direction of Bann Teagan Guerrin, Aurum has become one of the most sought-after wines in Ferelden."

The last shot showed the vineyard flush with fruit and verdant leaves. The sun was setting down into the mountains, almost exactly like it had the first time Teagan kissed her. It was beautiful. Someone in the audience started muttering loudly about how they should have come in the summer. Jenna would like to see it then too, and there was a small stab of pain that formed within her chest when she realized she wouldn't be around. 

#

Teagan was tired. The festival and working all day today had taken it out of him. It was going to rain tomorrow, he had seen the change in the weather patterns. He could only hope that the temperature didn't dip too much. All of the thoughts and his exhaustion made him a poor dinner partner, but Jenna didn't seem to mind the silence.

They were eating in the sitting room attached to his bedroom, since he just didn't have the energy for dinner downstairs like they'd done every other night. It was a room filled with things that didn't fit anywhere else, and one of his favorite places. The chairs were mismatched and comfortable, the rug on the floor earthy tones with a geometric design that contrasted with his white walls and dark wood beams. In a large clay pot in the corner his olive tree grew, a gift he'd gotten from his Antivan exporter seven years ago when he'd first started selling there. 

It felt right to be eating here with Jenna, at least to Teagan. They were sitting across from each other, she curled in a chair and he on the couch in front of the fire. The remains of their dinner was set out on the coffee table between them. Jenna sat nursing a mug of tea in both hands while Teagan drank black coffee.

Even if he took her to bed tonight, he was too tired. That was a shame, because Jenna was looking particularly perfect. She wore a skirt that just skimmed her knees and a long sleeved shirt. She sat with her legs tucked demurely underneath her and her shoes were off, her legs bare. He watched her by the light of the fire, wishing that he had more than a few days left with her.

"Why do you have a Marcher accent?" Jenna asked. That wasn't the question he'd been expecting her to break the silence with, and he fixed her with a look.

"Do I?"

"Not usually. It comes through sometimes. Did you spend time in Ostwick?"

"Not Ostwick," Teagan answered.

"Ansburg then," Jenna said.

"I grew up there. I didn't come back to Ferelden until I was eighteen. Eamon asked me to steward Rainesfere. I wanted to tell him no, but my aunt insisted I tell him in person. Then he convinced me and I never left."

"The other day when I was in town, I saw the memorial. Were both of your parents in the resistance?"

"Only my father fought with King Maric. My mother took Eamon and I back to her home in Ansburg but she died right after we arrived. I don't remember them, truth be told," Teagan said.

"Do you miss it? I went Ansburg once for a party, but I never spent much time there. The third praetor held an Orlesian masked ball. I regret that I didn't get to see much of Ansburg aside from the interior of an estate."

Teagan smiled fondly, but looked towards the fire. He did miss it, but only as much as one can miss their childhood knowing they can't go back. "Sometimes," he said softly.

"Did you ever miss Ferelden?" he asked, turning back to Jenna.

"There were moments, but not at first. I loved and hated Orlais. I went to the Anderfels and really missed home then. If it were possible to dislike a place on first sight, that was me with the Anderfels. I hated it there. But in Nevarra and Starkhaven, I had a really good time. Antiva felt like home until I went to Rivain. That reminded me so fiercely of mother that I could practically hear her around every corner, in every little saying the old ladies bestow on you or the songs they sing in the taverns at night. There was some distant relation there, a great aunt or something and she was a Seer. She still is, ancient as she is. But she did a reading for me when I got there, and that was my first introduction to a hedge witch. It's so interesting and colorful and welcoming in its own way. Maybe that's why I stayed so long and kept going back."

"You loved Rivain? I've never been, there's been little time for travel since I took over Rainesfere and I always spend my vacations with my family in Ansburg. You make me want to go to Rivain next," Teagan said, smiling at her.

Jenna set down her empty mug on the table and came to sit next to him on the couch. She pushed a lock of hair back from his face and laughed. "I saw you on the video tour. You had the traditional braid in your hair then, like a real Fereldan."

Teagan laughed too, only a slight hint of red coloring his cheeks. "I did, up until Isolde told me how terribly out of fashion it was."

"I wouldn't mind it," Jenna said, her voice husky in his ear.

She kissed him when his head turned to respond. It hadn't been a great rejoinder anyway, and Teagan let himself be kissed thoroughly. He liked the way her hands felt on him, one tangling in his hair, the other pressed up against his heart. He put a hand on her leg and touched the softness of her skin, only then remembering his excitement from this morning when she showed up in a skirt instead of her usual jeans. She tasted like tea and honey. Jenna kissed him harder as his hand slid upward.

Before he knew it, they were laying on the couch and her deft hands had unbuttoned his shirt completely. Jenna's fingertips ran down his chest and back up again, tracing out lines only she could see, raking through the hair on his chest. She leaned forward to kiss a space right over his heart. Teagan captured her mouth as she lay back, propped up by one of the pillows on the sofa. They lay there, kissing as he slid his hand up her shirt. The rush of pure lust made he feel like he was sixteen again, but far, far better and more sure now than he had been.

A question he'd harbored for days was answered as he slid his hand underneath her shirt and touched nothing but her skin. He'd noticed at dinner that when they were alone, Jenna seemed to forget to wear a bra. Teagan pushed up the fabric of her shirt and started the trek of kissing his way down from her lips. Her breasts were pert, and small, topped with nipples already hardening in anticipation of his touch. He kissed her chin and down the column of her neck. The only place he skipped was her collarbone, hidden by her bunched shirt, but he began again at the top of her chest, down the valley of her breasts before taking one dusky nipple into his mouth and sucking on it.

Jenna had her hands in his hair and was mewling, arching closer to his mouth. He switched to the other breast, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. The fire behind them crackled as his erection brushed against the worn upholstery of the sofa. It felt so good just to finally be with her, to do the things he'd thought about since they'd kissed that night at sunset and all through dinner after. 

His hand was up her skirt, but hadn't delved inside of her yet. He didn't want this to end too soon, not for either of them. His hand brushed and teased through the thin barrier of her panties, but didn't go beneath them, no matter how she might wiggle her hips. Teagan smiled at her frustration, his grin kissing the silken skin of her stomach.

When he was settled between her legs, bestowing soft, wet kisses to the insides of her thighs, Teagan thought he might burst. He wanted nothing more than to be buried deep within her, to feel her around his cock. Then, his phone rang the high, shrill bleats of a priority call. Both he and Jenna froze, Teagan's head still under her skirt. It rang again and he started to withdraw automatically, obeying the summons to the phone.

Teagan picked up the phone, cursing silently. It was Guillaume de Launcet, and he needed to take the call. "Comte," Teagan said.

"Bann Teagan," the Orelsian accented voice said. "Do you have a moment?"

"Ye-es," Teagan said, unsure. "Give me just a second."

"Of course," said the comte. Teagan didn't even bother to listen to the answer before putting his phone on mute.

"Jenna, I'm really sorry," Teagan began, but she shook her head.

"Oh Teagan," she said. She'd righted her clothes while he answered the phone and was standing up. "I think I should go to bed."

He was on the brink of asking her to stay, to wait in his bed for him, but that wasn't fair. There was no way of knowing how long this phone call would take. She got up and gave him a swift kiss, leaving him to his phone call. She slipped on her shoes and skittered to the door, only stopping to consider for a moment and then take her shoes off again as she left to keep the sounds of her departure quiet. Jenna didn't look back. He felt wretched as his cock strained against his jeans, but the comte was still holding on the end of the line. Teagan picked up the phone with false cheer and went back to his conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual Reference:  
> [Inspiration for Teagan's sitting room](http://modernfindings.com/archives/6121)


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Teagan was even more tired than he'd been the day before. After Jenna left him to his extremely poorly timed call from the comte, he couldn't sleep. When he did fall asleep, she wove in and out of his dreams, there but always walking away from him until he woke up before dawn, saying her name. He thought breakfast would be awkward with Jenna, but she only kissed him and went on, glossing over their aborted attempt at sex the night before. He didn't want to ignore it, he just wasn't sure what to do about it now. 

Fatima had lit into him this morning when she called. They were understaffed, dangerously so with all the growing and production they had planned. He needed another salesperson, office staff, a lab assistant and few others he couldn't remember offhand.

"Hire your girlfriend," Fatima had said.

"No. That's not up for discussion," Teagan shot back. He'd been thinking about it himself, yesterday at breakfast when he asked her to go on the tour. But a job would keep her here before she chose to come back. She had to chose him on her own terms otherwise she'd always leave.

"Why not? She's a natural at sales. Lady Jenna inspires confidence, and makes the wine seem like the only thing that a person should drink. I've seen her at dinner with you, sitting in candlelight, laughing with her head thrown back and a glass in her hand. She looks like a freakin advertisement every time she takes a sip."

"She's not staying, nor is she my girlfriend."

"Both of those things could change if you asked the right questions," Fatima said, but she let the subject drop.

Then Fatima surprised him by telling him that he had an appointment with the teyrna of Highever that morning, concerning ordering for her party. He hadn't expected her to make an appointment, but rather to let Jenna handle it. At breakfast, Jenna tried to explain.

"It's not that she doesn't trust me to order, it's that she's nervous as time gets closer. It helps her to have a hand in all the details. She'll talk to you, cross it off her list and go on to worry about something else." Then Jenna stopped and gave him a look. "And she just wants to talk to you, I'm sure. Her motherly senses probably have picked up on the fact that there's something between us, even though when she asked there wasn't."

Teagan arched an eyebrow at her. "When was that?"

"Okay, so I lied," Jenna said, and they both laughed. It shattered the invisible wall that had come up between them, dispelling some of the awkwardness. Teagan looped an arm around her then took a piece of bacon off of her plate. She leaned her head on his shoulder, resting just for a moment until they had to get up.

They sat together in a conference room that he rarely used for their call with Jenna's mother. It felt like a disused room, slightly dusty and devoid of papers with a flickering overhead light. He should really get a plant or something for the room, to make it less lonely. Eleanor was on speaker phone, rattling off the menu for Bryce's party. She wanted his wine and sparkling grape juices to be brought up for the birthday and they were finally nailing down what she wanted. He'd send them on ahead instead of trying to take them up when he drove Jenna home. He'd planned on driving the Jag since she liked it so much.

Teagan rubbed at his eyes while Eleanor chattered about food and pairings and a lengthy description of a toast that she had planned. He should be paying attention, but Jenna was helpfully taking notes next to him. She was good at this, organizing and seeing details and talking to people. Fatima had been right when she told him to offer Jenna a job, but he wouldn't. Her words about making him a home before she even had a chance to see her family rang in his memory. They kept him from forcing her to make that choice.

Jenna got up, leaving the phone where it sat in between the two of them on the table. She pulled a tissue from the box and used it, then sat back down. When she leaned forward to push her chair in, Teagan noticed that she was wearing the necklace he'd bought for her at the festival. With its distinctive style, it could have been no other piece. The design was made to look like a golden piece of coral with small amethysts at the ends. It hung on a gold link chain. Hidden under the crewneck of her shirt, he hadn't noticed until just then.

Eleanor paused, waiting for an answer. Jenna spoke up. "Mother, I think that's fine. And the sparkling grape juice shouldn't be a problem, right Teagan?"

"Not at all," he said. 

"Good, then it's settled," Eleanor said. "Thank you, Bann Teagan."

"It was my pleasure," Teagan said automatically, though it was really Jenna that had done all the work. "We'll see you early on the day of the party," he said.

"Don't worry Mother, your wine will be there before we will," Jenna added.

Eleanor hung up with another word of thanks, and Jenna squeezed his hand. "Did you get any of that? You looked a little out of it."

"I should apologize for last night," he started, but she raised her hand.

"You run a business. It comes first, before either of us." Then she laughed at her own unintentional joke.

It was a logical thought, and he could think of no counterargument but the apology sat unspoken on the tip of his tongue. All that was on his mind was how sorry he was that he hadn't turned his phone on silent, how much he'd wanted her both last night and at that moment. But those things were too hard to say in the face of the day. She continued making her notes and when Fatima came to the door, they had a discussion about how many bottles and how much to balance and numbers of people that Teagan wasn't part of. He went back to his office, getting ready for his next meeting. They could handle it, he decided, and for some reason that made him smile.

#

Teagan was standing outside her door with his jacket over his head and a picnic basket. It was finally raining, raindrops pelting the sidewalk with staccato slaps. She stepped aside to let him get in before he got even more wet and went to get him a towel. Yesterday morning she snagged a new batch from the main house after she'd taken her tour.

"I thought you might not want to come up to the house for lunch," he said as he toweled out his hair.

The rain started that morning while she and Teagan were on the phone with her mother. She had gone back to the guest house to read. She had few books of her own, but snagged one from the shelves in Teagan's sitting room before she came back. Changing into more comfortable clothes, she read away the couple of hours left in the morning with the rain outside. She might have napped a little, but that was between her and the book. It was half past noon when he showed up on her door, and the rain showed no sign of letting up.

"You look happy," Jenna said, picking up the basket of food and putting it on the table.

"I had a really good prospect accept my offer of employment. There's a new laboratory assistant with good experience coming from one of the big wineries in Antiva," he said. She could hear his excitement, his words tumbling from him. "It's been difficult to get people to move this far south, if they aren't already here. But he came down to interview and visit a few weeks ago and likes the area, and the job. I think he'll make a good addition."

"That's wonderful!"

He gave her a grin that went from ear to ear. Teagan worked so hard with this winery. He hadn't taken a single day off since she'd been here, even on the day of the festival. She really was happy that he was finding more people to hire and help him expand. The obvious love he had for this place and his craft was why she wasn't inordinately put out by their interruption last night. Yeah, it had been a bummer in that moment, but she'd understood.

She'd started taking the food from the basket without thought, but Teagan was standing behind her and put a hand over hers. She turned around to face him and he pulled her into a kiss, hard and ferociously claiming, his mouth and teeth and tongue all colliding with hers all at once. What had ended so abruptly between them the night before was resumed with an almost alarming passion as their kiss went from heated to supercharged. Jenna could barely breathe and thinking was out of the question, but she could unbutton Teagan's shirt and jeans and pull off her own shirt when they broke apart. Her necklace bounced against her bare skin, and he swept in to kiss her collarbone.

They were heading towards the couch, because it was closer than the bed. Teagan hooked fingers into the sides of her sweatpants and tugged both them and her underwear down so she could do an ungainly wiggle out of them. His pants were off just as quickly and his mouth was back, clamping down on hers as his hands found her nipples and he stroked them both at the same time with the pads of his thumbs. Jenna moaned into their kiss.

She wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke him, feeling him grow harder under her touch. He was ready, and so was she. Their breathless kisses had built fire within her, kindled by the touch of his hands all over her skin, brushing over breasts and neck and thighs. His hands found every place she wanted to be touched and indulged her, using her moans as a map to guide her towards ecstasy.

Jenna sat up and whispered in his ear, "I have condoms." He drew back from her neck where he'd started planting kisses and nodded at her. She untangled herself from him, went to the bathroom to rifle through her makeup case and came back with what they needed.

While Teagan rolled the sheath over his length, Jenna waited, impatient and too warm all across her skin, too aware that she was naked. When he reached for her, she straddled him, sinking down onto his erection as her hand guided him inside of her. She paused just there, right above his upturned face, her hands on his shoulders, hair falling in her face. Teagan met her gaze and for a second she was struck by how open it was. Then she pushed up and sank down on him again, and Teagan's hands went to her hips to steady her and guide her to a faster pace.

It was more desperate for all that it had been delayed. It was hard and fast and oh so perfect. Teagan had his arms wrapped around her now, pulling Jenna down, down, palms spread across her back, traveling down to cup her ass. Her hips got a hard snap in them, quick and timed to the rhythm of the rain outside as it fell in harsh sheets against the window. Heat grew inside of her, and Jenna knew that she would shatter just from this, the lovely brush of him against her every time their hips met, the roaming of Teagan's hands on overheated skin, the way he was nestled so deep inside of her.

White blinding light made her close her eyes as it happened, and her cry was ragged. Teagan kissed her breasts, leaning in to suck on a nipple, setting sparks through her. It was barely done when she felt him speed up, the urgency in hands gripping the softness of her ass, the hitch in his breath. Beneath them the couch creaked and quivered, but there was no stopping now. He came with his own deep, roaring grunt, an exhalation that sounded like her name made into something altogether foreign for all the feeling behind it.

When it was over, the fury of it burned off in the act, his thrusts turning into sedate strokes before Teagan pulled out. Jenna lay back on the couch and he got up, rejoining her after a quick trip to the bathroom. He kissed her temple, her chin and then her lips. They didn't speak for a good long time, not until her stomach gave her away by growling.

Teagan chuckled in her ear. "Would you like to eat?" he asked.

"I guess we should." Her words were resigned, but only because she so enjoyed laying in his arms in their cramped space. 

She kissed him when they got up, letting him wrap his hands around her waist and bring her close. The beat of his heart raced in his chest as she pressed her body up against his. However hungry she might be there was always time for kissing Teagan. He only separated from her when she began to feel him stir against her right thigh, even though she knew it was far too soon for it to be useful. He shot her a sheepish grin and bent to pick up their clothes.

As she dressed, he helped her when her shirt caught up in itself. Teagan untangled it with quick fingers that grazed over her back, standing in nothing but his boxers. He pulled it down and finished with a kiss to her spine before going back to his own clothes. When she was dressed Jenna went back to her abandoned task, taking the food from the basket. This time, her hands were shaking. Teagan poured drinks and started unwrapping food.

"I know this is short notice, but we could see what's playing at the movies tonight. There's a cinema in Redcliffe."

Jenna looked up and met his easy, satisfied smile with one of her own. "Yeah, that would be nice." 

She looked back down, unsure of what she'd been doing before. Right, there was a container of soup to heat up. She handed it to Teagan and he took it, whistling as he got out two bowls and microwaved the soup. He still hadn't put his shirt back on, walking around barefoot in his jeans. There were angry red scratches on his upper back and shoulders. She didn't even remember doing that. Jenna sat down hard in the chair, smiling down at her food like she didn't have good sense.

This was terrible. It was wonderful, amazing, and a million other ways to say great that made her smile stretch out without bidding and impossible to suppress, but absolutely terrible.


	8. Chapter 8

After that, she started retiring with Teagan in the main house after dinner each night. It seemed silly to pretend, and they didn't have the time. She vacated the guest house and brought her stuff into his room at Teagan's request. During the days he had to the winery to run and she worked right along with him. Jenna went out with Dust to work with the vines, the kind of work she'd done once before when she was younger and visiting Nevarra. She went on the tour a few more times, enough so that when she went the last time she could recite parts of the video. She even helped pitch in for the event planner when she was unexpectedly out one day and Fatima had way too much to do.

What escaped her understanding was why she was doing it. There was part of her that knew she wasn't staying, the part of her that always left and flew to someplace new. But another part was just as insistent that she should stay, that Rainesfere and Aurum and Teagan were beginning to feel comfortable. That lead into a circular argument with herself because those were the exact reasons why she should leave.

One morning she was lingering in the sitting room after she and Teagan had finished breakfast. Teagan had gone to Redcliffe to meet with his brother and she was glad to skip the trip. It was just two days before they would depart and Jenna was doing nothing in particular. She should wash her clothes again but that prospect, though industrious, didn't appeal. Her phone rang from the bedroom and she went to fetch it.

"Hey Jenna bee!" Fergus sounded cheery when she picked up the phone. Just the sound of him so happy to talk to her made her grin in response as she answered.

"Fergie! How goes the secret planning?" Jenna plopped down on the bed as she asked, further disturbing the unmade bed she'd shared with Teagan.

"Mother's got that all wrapped up, like she does. Father isn't any the wiser, and it's kind of hilarious watching her hide it. We're going golfing on the day of, so you should arrive when we're gone. I'll send you the times when we'll be out. Oh, and your horse should be here tomorrow. They just called me to tell me they started the journey. I wanted to let you know."

"That's good," Jenna said. "She's a good horse but nothing likes to be in captivity for long. I hope they give her a chance to walk tonight before loading her back up."

"Jenna, I wanted to ask you something, not a favor," Fergus said, his tone turning serious.

"Go ahead," she answered, wary caution in her words. She would give her brother anything she could, but if he was asking, he wanted something specific. She hoped it wasn't another fucking horse. Jenna didn't think she could stomach another polite visit with Eamon so soon after the last.

"Do you think now that you're home, that Mother and Father would be okay with me, Oren and Oriana leaving? Not for good, mind you, but for a couple months at least? Unless you're planning to leave again, I don't want to presume. I just know how it makes Mother nervous, both of us out of the country at the same time," Fergus said. "But Oriana wants to stay in Antiva with her family for a while, and I can't think of any reason not to go. We've been before to visit, but never for more than two weeks."

The strange nervousness that had come over her vanished, and Jenna started to shake her head as if he could see her. "Fergus, I'm not planning to go anywhere. I think it would break Mother's heart if I did come here just for a month and then flew away. Plan your trip and tell Oriana and Oren I'll see them soon."

She could hear the rush of relief in his voice. It brought forth a mix of feelings that she wasn't ready to think about. "Oh thank the Maker, I'll tell Oriana right after we hang up. She'll be so, so happy. I'm happy too, sister, that you've decided to come back to Ferelden for a while." His voice turned sly as he asked, "Does Teagan have anything to do with that?"

Jenna laughed, caught off guard. "Not with my decision to stay, I made up my mind before I came back. But Teagan is special to me. That's all I'll say for now."

Fergus laughed, loud and raucous in her ear. "I knew it! Hey, he's one of my oldest friends and I couldn't be happier for the two of you, if that's what you want. He doesn't still smoke, does he? Teagan always wanted to plant a tree when we were younger. He used to be quite a chimney back in the day."

Now Jenna couldn't stop laughing. "Shut up, Fergie. He's a respectable businessman now and you can talk to him yourself at the party."

"Oh good, I was hoping he'd come with you. It'll be nice to see him again. Hey, I've got to go, but see you soon. Maker that's nice to say. It's good that you're home, Jenna," he said and hung up.

It was good to be home, Jenna thought, laying in Teagan's bed.

#

There was no reason to take Jenna along with him to Redcliffe to see Eamon, but it almost felt wrong to leave her behind. Not that she'd wanted to come, not even just for a chance to go into Redcliffe. With all the work they'd been doing together, Teagan had come to like having her there at his side. It was a foolish notion, he knew, because she would soon be gone. Maker, he did love having her around. Waking up to Jenna next to him in bed was the perfect beginning to each day, though he tried not think of how he could get used to it. It would be too easy to fall into wanting her to stay forever, when they knew she couldn't.

Navigating his old truck down the familiar roads to Redcliffe, Teagan got there in no time. He walked the halls of the castle, wondering what it would have been like in the days of his forefathers, before the occupation. The old stone walls had housed generations of his family. One day it might hold his grand-nieces and nephews. Connor was growing up so fast, but the thought of him having children just made Teagan feel old and acutely aware that he was alone. Connor might like a cousin, if Teagan ever got to that point. He wouldn't if he kept falling in love with women destined to leave him. 

The door to the study was open, and Teagan didn't bother to knock. Eamon was expecting him, this was their usual time to meet once a month. Isolde was sitting with his brother when he arrived, the two of them working through some paperwork. From what he heard when he entered, Teagan thought it had to do with Connor's schooling.

"Eamon, Isolde." Teagan walked into the room as both faces turned towards him.

"Teagan. We weren't sure we'd see you today, since you still have your houseguest," Eamon said, managing to mention Jenna without saying her name.

"Jenna being in Rainesfere wouldn't stop me from taking care of business," Teagan said.

"Glad to hear it." Eamon looked gratified but Isolde's mouth was pinched into a hard line, so unlike her usual happier face.

"Stop this, Eamon. Lady Jenna has done nothing to you and you don't want to cause offense to her or her family. You are being childish." Isolde turned to Teagan and said, "he cannot stop talking about Lady Jenna and how she must be getting her hooks into you. As if anyone could make you do anything you don't want." Isolde sniffed at the suggestion, and Teagan knew it offended her deeply. What Eamon was saying was deeply reminiscent of what was once whispered about him and Isolde.

"Isolde, please," Eamon said. "Teagan, I am just worried."

"If you'd rather I came back when you come to your senses, I'll understand," Teagan said. He was almost out of the door before Isolde called him back.

"Teagan, I apologize. I shouldn't have mentioned it, but I think he is being unreasonable. I am worried Eamon will do the Couslands a disservice by being awful to their daughter, and he's so determined to be rude about her," Isolde said. "So I think it is a good thing that we are not able to go to their party this weekend."

"No, Isolde, I apologize. My wife is right, as always. Her presence in Rainesfere is your business and my misgivings are my own. You don't have to worry about me offending your friend." Eamon hesitated on the last word, forcing it out. Teagan crossed his arms over his chest to keep them from forming into fists at his side.

"Jenna," Teagan said, looking his brother directly in the eyes, "is more than my friend, Eamon. You should acquaint yourself with that fact."

Eamon's face was pained, but he only nodded. Teagan didn't clash with his brother very often, or anyone at all for that matter. When he did, he didn't try to be diplomatic as Eamon did. He took heads, if it was necessary and had no regrets about doing it. He'd never had the gift for cunning and savvy and didn't bother trying it now. Isolde was clearly upset, but tried to make peace.

"Well, since we are all agreed to be on our best behavior regarding Lady Cousland, I am going to go to the kitchens and see about some refreshments while the two of you get to your work," Isolde said. 

Both Teagan and Eamon made affirmative noises, though Teagan was in no mood for food. She hurried from the room, the tension still thick between the two brothers. Eamon was busy looking everywhere but at Teagan, though he did it in a practiced, stately sort of manner that conveyed more boredom than discomfort. Teagan knew the truth however, and was glad to have gotten under his brother's skin. Eamon had no right to criticize and whomever Teagan wanted to be with was his business.

He wanted to go back to his own house and see what Jenna was doing, to let her presence wash away the rage his brother inspired. He was so tempted to just leave, to take the time he'd set aside for Rainesfere business and spend it with Jenna. But he owed his people more than that, and this was the official time that he and Eamon sat aside to talk about anything concerning his part of the arling. So Teagan blew out a calming breath and sat down across from his brother. His laptop came out of the messenger bag he had over his shoulder and he opened it. 

"The festival had a good turnout this year," Eamon said. "I was there for a short while, but it's getting more and more popular. Well done," he said.

Teagan nodded, opening up the spreadsheet with figures on them from the festival. They never made much money, but some was better than none at all. Last night he'd worked on the numbers with Jenna in bed next to him, reading off the last minute charges and expenses that played into the final tally. She wore glasses, he'd learned. She wore contacts most of the time, but since they'd started sharing a room he'd seen her in square, black framed glasses that she kept on during sex. The night before she'd been wearing them as they calculated the festival numbers. The memory, only hours old, made him smile.

"I have the exact numbers right here," Teagan said.


	9. Chapter 9

Teagan and Jenna left Rainesfere with a feeling reminiscent of a soap bubble popping -- all the magic gone in one instant. He had a morning full of work so he could take off the afternoon and the next day for the party. After lunch they made to depart, with he and Jenna both taking their time before getting into the car. She and Fatima said a short goodbye to each other, with Jenna promising to text her something, Teagan didn't overhear what. They had grown to like each other during Jenna's visit, and he was gratified as if he'd been the one to bring them together.

They drove in the Jaguar, all the presents, wine and the horse sent on ahead. It was just him, Jenna and a bag for each of them. The drive to Highever was split over two days, so Jenna could arrive in the morning instead of at night. He could have made it in that one day, but the surprise of her homecoming would have been spoiled. Jenna had the foresight to book a room ahead of time, correctly anticipating that her father's party would place a drain on the number of available rooms in the area.

They talked for the majority of the drive, at first about the spring weather and his vines, then later of the places they passed, Lake Calenhad glittering in the background as they rode. They spoke of nothing in particular and everything, and it made their time pass quick enough. He thought they might have to fall back on the radio, but it never came to that. There was so much conversation between them, they were no need to call on music to fill a silence that never came.

The hotel where they stayed overnight wasn't all that far from Highever. They would easily get there in the morning, unless they slept late and missed most of it. That was unlikely -- Teagan detested being late to go anywhere. Even to appointments he didn't want to carry out, he showed up stalwart and on time, unable to be anything else.

There had been a thought in his mind that this might be a very romantic night, but neither he or Jenna are really up for it. Driving for so long has left him achy, and she was quieter the closer they got to Highever. The last half hour, it was her asking questions of him, and letting him do the bulk of the talking. When they'd settled into the room, it was dark outside with clear, cloudless skies.

"Are you all right?" Teagan asked. 

They were sitting in the room, he on the bed and she at the desk. She was going through the menu, looking carefully over the dinner selections. She hadn't said much since they'd brought their bags into the room. It was strange to be with her outside of Rainesfere, to get into a bed with her that belonged to neither of them and try to find rest. The room and presumably the bed all looked perfectly comfortable, but it wasn't his room or the bed he'd just started sharing with her, and that wrongness gave him pause.

Jenna smiled over at him, reassuring. "I've just been thinking, sorry if it's making me a little withdrawn. It's been a long time, and it's sort of surreal. Things are the same but different." She shook her head, looking around at the neatly decorated room. It was expensively decorated, but bland enough to not be memorable. 

"It's hard to explain," she said. Her eyes were still a little worried, but he thought that natural. There was an apprehension about coming home after so long gone.

"Not at all. It must be similar to how I feel going back to Ansburg."

"You're probably one of the few people in my life that actually knows how it feels. But you can't ever really go back there, can you?"

"I could, if I left my bannorn to an heir. But I have none right now, and I like my winery too much to abandon it," Teagan said, smiling at her.

"I like your winery too," Jenna said. "And I very much anticipate I'll be back to see it soon."

Teagan walked over to where she sat and put his arms around her. He folded himself down to embrace her, kissing the top of her head. "Will you?"

"You're uncertain? Teagan, you must know I mean to visit you, see you again. This isn't goodbye. If you weren't so far south, I'd buy a car and see you every other weekend."

Jenna started to move out of the chair and he backed up to give her space. She stood on her tiptoes and they were almost the same height. She kissed his nose softly, then went to sit on the bed. "You should look at the menu. It's passable, if overpriced. I'm thinking of having the Cobb salad."

"I'll miss you," he said. It was all he was able to get out, and even that small admission made his voice falter. It wasn't that simple, there was so much more he wanted to say, but words were never his forte and they deserted him as Jenna sat on the bed, watching him.

"I'm not gone yet, Teagan. But I will miss being with you, and staying in Rainesfere." She was quiet, serious in her response, but then she brightened. "Let's go shower and then order food."

"Together? Here?" He raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, though he wasn't opposed to it. Not at all, he realized as heat flushed through him. 

This was just a shower, not sex, because she disliked doing it in the shower. In Rainesfere she'd said something about it not working very well, but didn't elaborate. He didn't require an explanation, and liked the shower for what it was. What it led to, however, was completely up to her. Jenna stood up, unfurling like a cat as Teagan watched her every movement, waiting for a response.

Then Jenna just grinned at him instead of answering his question. She walked into the bath, not bothering to ask him again. Teagan followed her into the room before the door had a chance to close.

#

For the first time in ten years, Jenna saw Highever as Teagan drove up to it that morning. It was familiar and so different at the same time. It looked a little shabbier to her eyes, but she knew that was because she was an adult and her last glimpse of the place had been from a much younger, fresher point of view. It was her home for the majority of her life, but she felt like she didn't know it anymore. Maybe that's the way people felt when they came back to a place they once called home.

They were a little earlier than expected with no traffic on the roads to hamper their arrival. When she'd texted her brother, Fergus told her it would be another half hour or so until he took their father out for golf and that Mother was expecting them to park in the secondary garage. Golf was a good distraction for Bryce Cousland, who loved to play and did regularly, but less so for her brother. She and Teagan drove the streets for a half hour, letting her reacquaint her eyes with a place so markedly dated in her memory. 

The streets were alive as they traversed the city slowly, drawing stares in the Jag. People of all sorts were up and out already, the morning cool giving way to a mild, spring warmth. It was warmer than it had been when they'd left the south, but the water of the Waking Sea kept it from getting too warm quickly. Later in the summer, it would provide the humidity that made summer nigh unbearable for weeks. Well, she'd once thought it unbearable until her time in Rivain. Unlike Rainesfere, the trees here had blossomed already, moving from buds to bright new leaves covering the branches.

They drove along for a while, but Jenna insisted they get out and walk. Leaving the car parked in a lot, they walked hand in hand down the cobblestone streets of the downtown area. This was the oldest part of Highever, good for walking and congested as hell. Jenna peered inside of few shops that were open this early, watching early morning shoppers get greeting cards, gifts and books. Across the main square a tour group had already started their day, lined up near the oldest Chantry in Highever. Their guide was loud and exact, sounding as they all do, too chipper for this early in the morning. Teagan squeezed her hand and she turned from the group of tourists back to him.

He nodded up ahead of them. "Want some coffee?"

Just as she turned in that direction, the wind picked up the scent of the warm roasted scent of coffee and wafted it towards her. There was the faint smell of steamed milk and burnt sugar to go with it, even more tantalizing. A steady stream of people came in and out of the propped open doors. She didn't remember this tiny cafe crammed in between two bigger stores, both closed at the moment. But things were supposed to change, and if Highever had good coffee now, she wasn't about to question it. Jenna smiled at Teagan and led them in.

There was still no word from Fergus after they'd stood in line and ordered coffee. A check to her phone as Teagan paid revealed no new messages from her brother or otherwise. She told Teagan as much as the two of them walked out of the tiny coffee shop. Teagan was eating a croissant as neatly as possible, which wasn't very for him. They walked off in another direction, her thinking and him chewing. For blocks they just walked until they were out of the cobblestone streets and had to turn back around. Teagan finished his pastry before they'd even made it back to the old Chantry, now clear of the tour group.

"Let's go to the beach," she suggested. It had been too long since she wasted time in Highever. Everything else she could think of to do was either gone or not as much fun as she remembered. The things seventeen year old Jenna liked seemed too foreign to her to even try to recall at this point but the beach was always a good call. Teagan agreed and once they'd gotten back to the car, they headed out of the winding streets towards one of the many beaches. 

Highever was a coast city, and every square inch of the coastline was accounted for, either publicly or privately owned. There were no little hidden places, but the beaches were lovely and the air was warm that morning. Teagan seemed to find his way there with little instruction from her once they'd left the tangle of streets that was the downtown area.

They wound their way to a stretch of beach open to the public from sunrise to sunset. Beyond the sand, the sea glittered in the morning light, cool and deep blue. The Waking Sea was hardly that gorgeous tropical turquoise like the water off the coast of Rivain, but it was still so beautiful. The view was so familiar to her, yet it still took her breath away as they rounded the bend to get the full view. There was only one other car parked nearby, an old decrepit truck, more rust than white paint, that looked like it hadn't moved in ages. 

"I haven't been here in years," Teagan said, "It's a wonder I still remembered the way. Fergus and I used to come here quite often."

"To do nothing in particular, I"m sure," Jenna quipped, making Teagan laugh.

"It was quite nice to sit on the beach and drink in the company of a few friends. Now I can't imagine a time when I could stay up all night drinking beer and be anything close to functional." His chuckle deepened, but he didn't say more. There was no doubt in her mind that he was reliving some memory that he didn't want to share, and Jenna didn't push him.

She walked along the sand, turning back to see the her footprints. They'd all be washed away by high tide later in the day, if not before. Overhead gulls squawked their noisy calls to each other, dipping into the water to catch their breakfast. As Jenna watched them, it occurred to her how much she'd missed being home. At first, yes it had been a given. It was never her choice to leave, but at some point she'd made it hers not to come back. She hadn't thought she'd missed it much at all, and meeting up with her family in different cities was fun. But she turned and looked over her shoulder at Teagan, not really seeing him as she thought. Home was worth exploring too.

When she pulled herself from introspection, she made her way back down the beach to Teagan. He stood on the edge of the water, staring out. Jenna went up to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Teagan was solid with muscle and she could feel the slight tension in them as he took deep breaths. He wasn't happy, though he tried to hide it behind stoicism. Whatever he wanted, he was trying not to ruin her homecoming. 

"I'll miss you," Teagan said again, and unlike the night before Jenna caught his meaning. 

Teagan was lonely, had been lonely. Despite his brother and the vineyard and everything, he felt alone. Eamon was married and Dust and Fatima were employees. She had been his equal, not quite a guest, then a friend in truth and then more. She still didn't know what to call herself when it came to Teagan. Were they lovers? That seemed antiquated but boyfriend seemed like too much of a commitment and not enough at the same time. He was hers. Maybe that was right for now. Jenna hugged him tighter, laying the side of her face against the hard flat of his back. 

"And I'll miss you," she said into his back.

"Should I come see you?" he asked. Jenna laughed, taking her face away from the contour of muscle where she'd nestled it.

"You'd better," Jenna answered, and then Teagan laughed. He clasped his large, warm hands over hers and the two of them stood there together, silent. She couldn't see his face but had a feeling that he wasn't staring out at the sea anymore, that his eyes, like hers, were closed in contentment.

That's when her phone rang and Jenna sighed, extracting herself to look at the message. "It's go time," she said, and took his hand. With one last glance back at the deep sapphire sea, she headed back to the car. Time to get to Castle Cousland.


	10. Chapter 10

The surprise garden party Eleanor had indicated on her invitations turned out to be quite far from what Teagan had in mind. The set up looked like they were attending a wedding under the warm Highever sun on a particularly fine afternoon. Teagan sat at one of the long tables under a tent made of gauzy white fabric and fairy lights that stretched on further than any normal tent would. There was a stage and dance floor at one end, a buffet table at the other.

That morning had reminded him of the prep for weddings he hosted at his vineyard. His car had been hidden in the garage, so that Jenna wouldn't have to trek all the way from the field where everyone else would park, decreasing the chances of her being seen. Since Teagan wasn't a frequent visitor, on the off chance the teyrn came back early, his car would be out of sight and Bryce would see no evidence of guests, just a party that Eleanor was setting up. She even had a decoy room set up -- the one piled high with gifts from the guests arriving later. Bryce would think she was just planning a family party, if he didn't look out past the stables. Nothing was out of the ordinary as far as the teyrn was concerned. He was going to have a perfectly normal birthday dinner with his family that evening, after a round of golf with his son. His grandson had given him a handmade card a breakfast, and Fergus had hustled him out onto the green for eighteen holes. The castle was organized chaos with him gone, people all around, trucks coming in and dropping off deliveries, workers in the yards setting up tents, dancefloor, tables and lights. Everything was happening at once, and he and Jenna were in the middle.

Eleanor Cousland greeted her daughter with a long hug, tossing aside her clipboard to do it. She looked the part of a very dedicated wedding planner with a headset, clipboard and phone. She set it all down to look at Jenna, to embrace her daughter while thanking Teagan over Jenna's shoulder for bringing her home.

"It was my pleasure, Your Ladyship," Teagan said, though he hadn't wanted to see Jenna leave Rainesfere. 

It was nice to see her home, both mother and daughter were delighted to see each other. Some of the servants came out to give their own hugs to Lady Jenna. She remembered all of their names, asked about family members. Teagan trailed along in their wake, Jenna catching up with people, Eleanor issuing orders and he silent, following. When they stopped, Eleanor gave him a thoughtful look. 

"All right, I've got to get the two of you dressed and hidden. Bryce will be back after noon and the guests will arrive at noon. Teagan once people start arriving, you can go down and join them. Do you need to shower?" she asked.

"No, thank you."

Eleanor gave him another long, assessing look. "You don't mind going with Jenna, do you? I've got a load of dresses for her to try on for her entrance, and you wait with her until other people start showing up." A woman went by with a armful of tablecloths, carefully holding them off the ground. Eleanor nodded in her wake. "We're going to be busy down here, but everyone knows what they're about. The two of you might as well wait and watch a movie for the next two hours."

Teagan didn't mind that at all. Jenna gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and led Teagan up to her room. A servant was sent to retrieve their bags from his car. When she opened the door to her bedroom, the smell of disinfectant and plastic greeted them. Her belongings had been covered until recently, but couldn't be properly aired without alerting her father. It was an almost bare room, devoid of the warmth and personality he would have expected to find in her room, but then again, she hadn't lived here for ten years. Whatever she'd left behind had been removed in the time she'd been gone. It was now the room of a proper lady, with a watercolor on the wall, a screen to dress behind and a four poster bed. There was a television at the end of the bed, hidden inside of a large cabinet.

Jenna sighed and looked behind the dressing screen, obviously searching for the dresses her mother intended for her to wear. "Do you need help?" he asked.

"Let's wait for the bags to be delivered before you get caught undressing me."

"I didn't meant that," Teagan began but there was a brief knock on the door before a servant entered with his bag.

"The bath is just here," she said, indicating a door on the left side of her room, ignoring his protest. When he went in, Teagan saw that her towels had the Cousland crest embroidered on them. She sighed, stepping into the doorway to leave. "And I know what you meant, but that's what my mother will think. She'll be coming in randomly just to confirm her suspicions and ease her mind." 

Jenna closed the door, leaving him with only his reflection and his bag for company. He took out his party clothes and wondered if he shouldn't offer to take Jenna back to Rainesfere after the party was over. But he said nothing of it, and a servant came to take his bag back down to the car to ensure it remained hidden as he waited for Jenna to select a dress from the corner where she changed. He didn't see which one she picked, and soon after she busied herself with washing her hair. Eleanor found him flipping through a book while Jenna was blowing her hair dry.

Not two hours later, Teagan was outside in the transformed space for the party. He had to hand it to Eleanor, everyone had worked quickly and efficiently to pull the party venue together. Guests had started to arrive just before noon, and the birthday boy, an avid golfer, was expected not more than an hour later than that. Fergus was texting updates to his mother. With the updates and Eleanor's years of experience waiting for her husband to finish golfing, Teagan thought her prediction was probably spot on. Oriana and her son had come outside to greet people, though Oren had run off to play in a small area designated for children. Oriana had been delighted to see him, greeting Teagan with a kiss on the cheek. 

"I'd heard you and Jenna were close these days," she whispered, her eyes twinkling.

"You could say that," Teagan said. His cagey words were ruined by the smile that thinking of Jenna always summoned. Oriana grinned at him. 

"I'm glad she's back. You're at our table, so you and I and Fergus will have a chance to catch up. It's good to see you again, Teagan," she said. 

It had been a long time since he'd seen Ori. They had once been friends too, through her brother. Fergus saw her one night and declared that he was in love. Teagan thought he was exaggerating, but apparently he hadn't been. According to Jenna, Ori had been there through the worst of it with her brother. He was wondering how her brother was after all these years as he found his seat. It was at one of the tables close to the dance floor and he wasn't the first there. White candles burned in low holders between bouquets of wild flowers on a pristine table cloth. Arl Howe sat primly in his seat, legs crossed as Teagan sat down. After a moment of polite chitchat with Arl Bryland, seated at the next table over, Teagan was drinking and talking to Arl Howe. He was here to deliver a toast to his old friend Bryce.

"So the wine business is going well, Bann Teagan?" Howe asked, and Teagan nodded.

"Yes, my lord. We're quite excited for the harvest this year."

"That's quite a ways away. What do you do with yourself between now and then?"

Teagan thought Howe might be baiting him, but he wasn't sure. Rendon Howe was as slippery as an eel and just as sweet, so he gave a bland professional smile and explained about vine pests, paperwork and events at the winery in the most boring terms possible. Predictably, Howe excused himself after Teagan's long-winded explanation. Teagan smirked into his cup, tasting the crisp flavor of his own chilled white wine on his tongue. They'd picked well for the first course, and it made him think back on the phone call with Eleanor not so long ago. He hadn't really paid attention then, letting Jenna make the choices. She'd done a good job.

He hadn't been alone for long when the crowd was hushed by Eleanor. People were seen to the proper seats, drinks were refilled and the din of talk died down to a dull roar of murmurs. Bryce and Fergus were close to the castle, signaling the time for the real party to begin. It was an hour after noon, just as Eleanor had predicted. The car wasn't visible from where they sat, hidden beyond the other end of the castle. A few minutes later, Eleanor led her husband, smiling and still in his golf attire, out to the garden where they sat waiting. The whole crowd cheered as the teyrn came into view.

Arl Howe gave the toast to the teyrn. "There are so many friends and familiar faces here today. I can't think of the last time I saw so many peers at once not arguing in the Landsmeet." There was a titter of polite laughter at this, but it was all too true. "His lordship Cousland is blessed to have so many friends, as I am to count myself among them. It's a great honor to be here, saying a few words about one of my oldest friends. Our families go back a great long way, and I hope that one day in the future, both of our descendants will tell our stories. Bryce and I have fought side by side, and worked to rebuild what was ours by history and birthright once it was restored to us. While we were once young men, full of ideas and vigor, we've been allowed by time to become weathered old men together as well." Howe turned to Bryce and said the last part, "Happy birthday, Teyrn Cousland, my friend, and my wishes for many more."

There was applause from all around as Howe slithered back to his seat, looking overly proud of himself. Fergus was the next up, standing up to embrace his father and speak. All the faces were turned towards Fergus, but Teagan wasn't paying attention. Jenna led out the horse as Fergus took the microphone. Teagan could just see her from where he sat, but he knew where to look. "We decided to surprise the old man with not just a party, but a special gift."

Everyone was staring now, and Teagan's breath caught in his chest. Jenna was more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. Her hair was in loose waves save for braids around her crown that held it out of her face. As she got closer, Teagan saw that tiny white flowers were braided into her hair. She wore a long flowing white and grey gown with thin straps that almost matched the color of the horse. If ever there were goddesses, she would have been the queen of their pantheon. Andraste herself couldn't have been more captivating than Jenna as she came into view. Gliding towards them with the horse in tow, she came closer on a wave of whispers and applause and a couple of wolf whistles. The sound of Bryce Cousland's chair hitting the ground was audible as he flew from the stage to meet her. The whole crowd clapped as he caught his daughter in an embrace.

Teagan leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his wine. That was one hell of an entrance, he thought, strangely proud of Jenna in that moment.

#

After her entrance there was a riotous round of talk and stares, all directed at her as she led Skylar down to the tents. It was as close to bedlam as she'd seen at a society party, if it could be measured in gossip generated and tongues wagging. Her father was to her before anyone else, but she hear the click of cameras taking pictures. Likely it was both the professional photographers her mother hired and the guests snapping away on their phones. It didn't matter, not right then when she was getting the life hugged out of her.

"Jenna, you've come back to us," her father was saying into her hair as he hugged her. Maker, it was nice to be home. Jenna felt her eyes fill with tears, but held them in. She didn't want to redo her makeup.

"Happy birthday, Papa. I got you a horse," Jenna said, unnecessary as it was, she wasn't sure what else to say. They walked on further with the horse, Jenna taking it ever closer to the tables so it could be seen by their guests. There was more applause as they stopped and she fed Skylar a baby carrot that she'd been hiding in her opposite hand. They weren't to go much further, unsure of how the horse would handle the unfamiliar terrain and the crowd.

"Ah pup, I can already say this is the best birthday I've had in a long time, because you're here," Bryce said, looking over at her fondly. "I probably have your mother to thank for convincing you to come home, but this horse, she looks like you picked her out."

"Do you like her?" Jenna asked, as Eleanor came over. 

Her mother motioned to a groom and the horse, once inspected by her father, who pronounced Skylar as perfect, was taken back to the stables and Jenna allowed to take her seat. The people at the tables stood up to watch as the horse was taken away.

It was only propriety that kept her from being swamped by curious guests as she sat down. Her seat was kept for her by Nathaniel Howe. Mother, in her wise way of knowing exactly the thing that no one wants to do, sat her next to Nathaniel Howe. He too had just returned from time abroad, and he'd been gone almost as long as she had. A long time ago they'd played together as children, but she never harbored an interest in him. Nathaniel apparently felt the same, greeting her with an affectionate ruffle to her hair, which she deflected nimbly to preserve the style she'd worked on for a good part of the morning. So they were sitting next to each other, him guarding her empty, nameless chair from any that might want to steal it before she made her entrance. It was a good plan in a way, though Jenna was annoyed with it. Teagan would have served just as well.

Her mother might have been trying to be creative with the seating, but it didn't help Jenna. There was no large head table like at a wedding, but instead of just family all seated together, they were all scattered. Her mother and father at one table, Jenna at one, Fergus and Oriana at another, all entertaining guests. She didn't mind being away from her parents for the length of the party, truth be told, and there were so many people coming up to talk to Papa that she was a little glad to be out of the direct line of sight.

They were all here, the people from her past, even the ones she hadn't wanted to see again. Her mother had invited everyone, and Ferelden was a small place. The food wasn't out yet, and there was nothing to do but talk after her entrance. She needed a drink, at least to have something to do with her hands. She left the glass of wine on the table for the meal and got up. Dairren was also at her table, and he stood up when she did, coming over to give her a kiss on her cheek. 

"Beautiful as always, Lady Jenna. That was a magnificent entrance."

"Thank you," Jenna said, smiling at him.

"I didn't know you were bringing Bann Teagan," Dairren said, trying and failing at casual. He sounded a little miffed, and though Jenna was sure she knew why, it annoyed her. Her eyes went over two tables to where Teagan was seated with Fergus and Oriana. They'd just been in Rainesfere together, it's not as if Dairren hadn't seen them. But he'd assumed that Jenna was just sleeping with Teagan, that it hadn't meant anything so he could wheedle his way into her bed again. 

"He was kind enough to drive me up from Rainesfere. Plus, it was Mother that invited him, not I. Though it would be poor repayment on our part after he's been my host for the week, provided the wine and helped me get Papa's horse," Jenna replied.

"Lucky for him." Dairren's words held just enough spite for Jenna to feel she was correct. It was just enough for her not to care.

Habren Bryland was working her way towards them with a churlish look on her face that melted away the minute she saw Jenna looking. Instantly it became simpering affection, her face filled with false cheer. She latched herself onto Dairren's arm. Jenna was almost curious about whether or not they were sleeping together, but then she guessed that was the point of Habren's showy display. Jenna was supposed to be curious or jealous, probably both. There was an empty seat at the table, and a drink in Habren's hand as she came from the bar where she was headed. Jenna stifled her annoyance as she realized that Habren too was sitting at this misfit table.

"Jenna, it's so good to see you after all this time. We thought you might have been exiled! It's been so long, but we all remember you and what you used to get up to!" Habren giggled a high, grating sound that didn't match her voice. Jenna didn't bother trying to spar with her.

"It's good to see you again, Habren. I'm glad you could make it to Papa's party," Jenna said.

Her words and lack of offense confused Habren, but only for a moment while she regrouped. "Of course," Habren said, "it's so nice to see your family again as they get on in years."

That was feeble even for Habren, but Jenna assumed her lack of response had dispelled whatever venom she'd planned on spewing. Everyone got older, and it didn't bother Jenna to hear it. She just gave Habren another placid smile and then turned away from both her and Dairren. Jenna murmured about getting a drink, but Dairren caught her wrist as she made to move. 

"We're at the same table," Dairren said unnecessarily to her, forcing her attention back to the pair of them. Habren was picking imaginary lint from his other sleeve, preening like a mother bird. Jenna had less than charitable thought about what other things she must do for him to tolerate her, but betrayed none of them on her face. "We'll talk later, during the meal," Dairren said hopefully.

Jenna refrained from rolling her eyes, wondering why the Maker was testing her so today. She missed the quiet of Rainesfere, of being in Teagan's sitting room with the rain falling and the fire crackling and his easy company. Music started to play, not for dancing, but for background, but it jarred her from her the quiet she'd made in her mind. She summoned a small smile for Dairren. "I'm sure we will."

"Lady Jenna," another voice said, and she swiveled around to find the owner. It was two of Oriana's relations, but not ones that Jenna remembered well. Too much time had passed since she'd met them, but they were polite about her lapse in memory. The woman talking enthusiastically to her was most interested in Jenna's breasts, speaking almost exclusively to them. She was tired of this dress already, though beautiful, left her cleavage a little too on display for this type of party. It was definitely an evening dress and they were in the glare of full afternoon.

No sooner than she'd gotten rid of the two Antivan cousins was she cornered by another set of people. A hand patted her discreetly on the ass, but when she turned, she couldn't discern who'd done it. Despite the horse, she was the biggest attraction here. Maybe because the horse had better sense than her and had gone back to the stable leaving her the one out for the show. For the first time she wondered at her Mother's wisdom in bringing her home for a big party surprise. This was so draining. After three more conversations and two nobles looking down her dress, Jenna's hands were shaking. She was tired, hadn't spent more than a few minutes with her father and couldn't find Teagan. 

Excusing herself, she got out of another conversation by pleading the need to find her brother. She was ready to find the children's area so she could have some time to think without another pair of hands stopping her. Her head was hurting, the low, dull throbs that usually meant that real pain was on the way. From above all the noise, she heard Teagan's laugh and decided to find him instead. Maybe they'd find someplace quieter, away from everyone determined to make her recount ten years of time in a few witty verses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual Reference:  
> [Garden Party Inspiration](https://d1zpvjny0s6omk.cloudfront.net/media/cache/8c/e8/8ce874a584f8169a288f009ec7c0be88.jpg#.V0Z5NO-urKE.link)


	11. Chapter 11

The food was delicious, served casually in a buffet which Teagan preferred over having waitstaff come to every table. He liked serving himself a great deal more than fancy plated meals -- there was never enough food when it was plated. Plus, it never seemed to come off how it was intended. He'd been at a wedding once where the salads were wrapped inside cocoons of thinly sliced cucumbers, confusing all the guests. The dessert had been bananas foster, but it was served slowly, melting by the time it reached most of the people. Much better to serve oneself, he thought.

He only caught glimpses of Jenna throughout the lunch, but she was growing less and less animated as it went on. Probably just fatigue, he decided. She admitted that she hadn't slept well at the hotel that morning over breakfast. Instead of focusing on Jenna, he and Fergus and Oriana spent much of their meals catching up with each other. Teagan hadn't seen their son since he was a newborn and was regaled with story after story about Oren, while also trying to casually ask about Jenna. It never hurt to have her brother's support on his side. Arl Howe had turned away from their talk, speaking with Bann Cerolic in deep conversation that he couldn't hear.

It was a lovely afternoon, with bright blue skies and few clouds. The food and wine were all extremely fine and light, suited for a luncheon celebration. The general mood felt very relaxed and happy, people at ease as they swirled around talking to one another. As the cake was served, they sang a chorus of Happy Birthday to Bryce, who then stood and thanked everyone for coming.

It was late afternoon when people began to dance. The party stretched on without an end in sight, but Teagan realized they didn't need one. No one wanted to leave, not with live music and plenty of food still available. Dancing started with just a few people on the floor, but soon there were songs dedicated to Bryce and Eleanor and voices adding their memories to each song. "This one is from Bann Lanya, with fond memories of her wedding," the bandleader said, striking up a lively version of the Chicken Dance. Laughter followed the announcement, with Eleanor leading Bryce back to the dancing.

Teagan started to scan for Jenna thinking of dancing, but he didn't see her at her table. Nathaniel Howe was there, scowling at his phone, alone except for Bann Alfstanna. He wondered if Alfstanna still owned that vintage Porsche that he'd loved. Maybe she'd sell it to him now, though she hadn't wanted to part with it two years ago.

Teagan was standing near the bar when Jenna grabbed his sleeve. He started, surprised, but collected himself quickly. He knew it was her by her touch, by the familiar scent of her perfume. She pulled him away from the bar and whispered urgently, "can you get to the garage where we parked?"

"Yes," he said, turning around. She was already walking away from him.

She was walking back up the path they'd come down, almost to the bend that would hide her destination from everyone here at the party. As he watched, Teyrn Loghain stopped her and spoke. Loghain must have been late, because Teagan hadn't seen him before the dancing started.

Loghain towered over her as he stood there, his arms crossed. Whatever she said made him laugh, and Teagan could hear the hard bite of his unexpected laughter even at a distance. Jenna smiled at Loghain then pointed back towards the dance floor. They headed in opposite directions and now the teyrn was the focus of attention as he drew forward. Teagan saw his opportunity to leave unnoticed and took it, following Jenna's trail up and back towards the garage.

"Jenna?" he called quietly into the darkness. No one answered. The side door was propped open and he closed it behind him, leaving only the high windows to let in light. Dust motes danced in the thin beams of light, the smell of cement and car wax in the air, tinged with the faintest notes of Jenna's perfume.

Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness after the bright sunlight, Teagan walked forward to the bay where his car was parked. Jenna was sitting on the hood, waiting. The white dress she wore cascaded over the sides and despite the low light, she made a pretty picture. Her shoes were next to the tire, kicked off.

"Hi," she said, looking up at him. Teagan leaned in to kiss her cheek, but Jenna met him with her lips.

There was something in her kiss that set him off. The slip of her tongue too soon into his mouth, aggression where there usually was only playfulness. She was pressing up against him, insistent for all that she hadn't said anything. Her need infected Teagan, and he was answering her in kind without thought, a hand gripping her closer, his mouth pressing hard against hers.

"Was looking for you," he muttered when they came apart.

"I've been hiding out with Oren after we ate, playing with the kids for a while," she explained, pulling his shirt from his waistband so she could run a hand up his chest. He caught her hand under the fabric and stopped it from its delicious upward crawl.

"What are we doing?"

"Not getting caught," she said, then raised an eyebrow, "unless you'd rather go back to the party?"

It wasn't a question he had to answer with words. Teagan leaned down to kiss her again, and thought about how many times he'd wanted this very scenario, to fuck her across the hood of this car. It hadn't been something he could have brought up in Rainesfere, not with how new things were, but here they were, as if she'd read his mind. Jenna pulled at his shirt again but he ignored her silent entreaties, dropping to his knees instead.

Cement wasn't the best surface for what he intended to do, so he settled for pushing Jenna up the car until she was laying at just the right angle for him to bend. He wouldn't have to be kneel at all, if he did it right. Jenna's head lay so far up the car that her hair spread over his windshield, legs splayed across the hood. Teagan peeled off her panties, rolling them down over her legs and then dove under the dress. He kissed her folds, tonguing between them with even, soft strokes. He felt her clit harden after some teasing and he sucked on it. In his experience that was guaranteed to bring her off faster and he loved feeling her squirm beneath him. Jenna didn't disappoint, rewarding him with her teasing, breathy moans as her thighs began to shake.

He pushed a finger inside of her, feeling her clench around it immediately. She was so wet already, the small cavern of her skirt filled with the musky scent of her arousal. It didn't take long before her hands were desperate, seeking his head to push him forward through the dress. Teagan obliged even before she could push away the voluminous skirt to find him and he saw her fists clutched in the fabric as she came around him. He extracted himself as she finished, drawing a long, shaking breath of his own as she quivered beautifully atop his car.

There was a brief pause to retrieve a condom from his bag, but Teagan came back she was already bent over with her pretty ass in the air, waiting. He hitched up her dress, pushing it to her waist as she slid her arms out of the thin straps. For one moment he couldn't believe they were doing this, caught up in the madness of the moment. Practically all of the nobility in Ferelden was gathered out on the lawn and here he was in a dusty garage about to sink balls deep into Jenna. Teagan took his hands and slid them along the smooth plane of her stomach to catch her breasts. He teased them with a pinch to her nipples, the sweet sound of her gasp made him even harder, cock ready to burst. Teagan pushed into her from behind, her hand guiding him in.

It was quick and rough, his heightened awareness of all the ways it could possibly go wrong spurring him to thrust hard and fast. This wasn't the peaceful, exploratory sex they'd started having in his bed, but felt more like that first, breathless time in the guest house. Jenna had no care for who might hear them now, because she was crying out his name with each stroke and grunting between them. No one would hear, he knew. The sound of the music blared over any noises that might carry, the loud waltz they were playing more than sufficient cover.

He wished he'd taken off his shirt before because he was sweating beneath it now, rivulets running trails down from his collar. His pants were at his ankles, bare ass visible to anyone that might happen into the garage, but there was no stopping until it was over. Again and again he thrust rough and hard and deep into her, making her moan and tighten around him. Teagan's fingers dug grips into her thighs, holding on as her hips worked in opposition to his, rolling back when he pressed forward. It was too much, too good, perfect in just the way that made him unravel so much he could forget his own name. Then he came, it was like white fire in his veins, crashing over him with a force that was nearly brutal. Teagan yelled, but wasn't aware of what he said, not sure he could have formed anything coherent in that moment.

And just as quickly as it began, it was over. The two of them scrambled to take care of their clothes and discard the condom. Teagan helped her back into her dress, laying kisses on her shoulders. The dress was now streaked liberally with the grit that had been adorning the hood of his car after their trip. He should have taken it off her, Teagan realized now, but it was far too late for that. Jenna slid her shoes back on and he hugged her close to him again. She flashed him an apologetic smile.

"I should get back," she said, sliding out of his grip. She was trying to brush the dirt off of her dress to no avail.

"Shit, I'll have to go change." Jenna was striding away from him, and Teagan felt stuck in place, watching her leave. When she was framed by the garage door, he got hold of himself and went after her. She stooped to prop the door open again.

The brilliant daylight blinded them both after the relative gloom of the garage. He blinked, but kept up his pace following her. Jenna was still several steps ahead of him, heading back up the path to the castle. There was no one else around, the music and chatter from the party floating up to where they stood. He was still sweating under his untucked shirt.

"Jenna, don't just walk away," Teagan said, taking a few large steps to catch up to her. He put a hand on her arm and she stopped.

"Teagan, _please_ , we don't have time for this. I need to change and get back to papa's party. They'll notice if I'm gone for too long."

"So what, you're just going to leave?" The words sounded irrationally angry to him, but he hadn't wanted to just fuck her and then go back to his day. They'd never done that. He wasn't sure why it was bothering him now, when he'd known what she was after from the moment she kissed him, but it did. He didn't want her to go, not like this, but he wasn't sure what he wanted.

"Yes. I have to change and get back to the party. You need to fix your shirt and hair and for the Maker's sake _zip up your pants_ ," Jenna said through gritted teeth.

"I thought we were more than this," Teagan said, and Jenna narrowed her eyes at him.

"We are, but that back there was you and I having fun at a party that's been really difficult for me to get through. I needed you, I thought you would understand. Zip up your pants, Teagan." Her words were brittle, hard. If he had been paying attention to more than his own convoluted feelings, he would have seen how close to breaking she was, how it wasn't just her words that were brittle but everything about her.

"It's not like you said anything to me. What I don't understand is," Teagan began hotly, but he was cut off by another voice.

"Bann Teagan, Jenna," Eleanor Cousland said, addressing both of them with a voice so stern the frown on her face was evident in her tone. "Is everything all right?" Teagan took his hand from Jenna's arm, acutely aware of how their little tableau looked. She was disheveled and impressively dirty and his clothes were rumpled. The both of them were sweating and he'd just noticed that Jenna was _holding_ her panties bunched in her hand, not wearing them. They were standing too close to be casual, and he hadn't troubled to keep his voice down, trusting to the music to cover it. He started to speak and stopped, clamping down the urge to tell Eleanor that it didn't concern her, and tasted Jenna on his tongue.

"Just fine, Mother. My dress got dirty and I am on my way to change," Jenna said, a note of hauteur in her voice he hadn't heard ever before. Then she turned on her heel and continued her earlier stride away from him. He watched her go, regal and poised, even as she hurried away from them.

Eleanor put herself in his line of sight, her arms folded over her chest. It was hard to read her, and Teagan wasn't sure if he should apologize or not. He might be slapped for his trouble, and considering what she'd just seen, she would be justified. He was sure that Eleanor knew exactly what had happened between him and Jenna in the garage. She looked a little smug in a strange way, and he remembered earlier when Jenna said that her mother was going to check on them in the bedroom. Eleanor had been expecting this, but her disapproval was for him, not her daughter. As she looked down her narrow nose at Teagan, and he realized that Jenna had inherited her father's nose. It was such an absurd thing to notice with Eleanor staring him down that he might have laughed, were it not for the fierce weight of her regard.

"You really should zip up before you leave the house, Bann Teagan," she said. With a look that reminded him too much of Jenna to be comfortable, she swept past him and back towards the party.

#

When Jenna came back to her table, Dairren had changed seats. He was sitting next to her on one side, Nathaniel Howe on the other. Dairren seemed interested and Nathaniel amused, and both of them were paying more attention to her than she would have liked. Dairren remarked on her clothes when she came back in a different outfit than the ethereal white and grey gown she'd led the horse out in.

She wasn't going to say that she had the dust and dirt from fucking on the hood of Teagan's car on the dress, but Maker she wanted to brag about it. Her body was singing from the experience, the heat and feeling of his touch against her skin. Ignoring what happened just afterwards, that had been the best ever between her and Teagan, all fierce and rough and primal. When he'd pulled out of her, she'd been so wet she could have gone for another round. The heat between her legs lasted until she got to her room, still angry and aroused by their awkward argument and coaxed another climax out on her own. It hadn't taken much to come, sweating and breathless with her back against her bathroom door. The imprints of his hands were branded on her hips and ass as if set there by mage fire, and Jenna was still more turned on by the encounter than she had any right to be. Andraste's ass that had gone from perfect to upside down in short order, but the sex had been amazing. Thinking back on it made her quiet for a second too long, but then she caught herself.

"It was a little much for just the party," Jenna said breezily, trying to deflect his question. "So much better in something simpler."

There hadn't been much choice in her wardrobe. All the other dresses her mother had picked out had the grand entrance feel to them, and she was trying to avoid drawing more attention to herself. She settled on wide black pants and white halter top with black trim. Not exactly garden party, but it was all she had that felt appropriate that wasn't a dress. She definitely didn't want to parade about in another dress.

"You still look amazing, no matter what you wear," Dairren said. Next to him, Habren's face contorted with anger and Jenna was sure they'd slept together recently. There was far too much anger there for Habren to have been a past fling. She had no desire to get between the two.

"Thanks," Jenna said absently, and turned towards Nathaniel.

"Your father gave a lovely speech," she said, and then it was Nathaniel's turn to scowl. He was so adept at it, she was almost impressed. It made him look more like her memories of him, before his hair was long and he'd gone off to the Free Marches. Nathaniel had been given to scolding them for getting into too much mischief, although not when he was the one leading them. She picked up her wine and sipped it, then frowned. This was one of Teagan's favorites.

"I'm not even sure where he got that from. It certainly wasn't the one I heard him practicing last week."

Jenna shrugged. "Maybe he re-wrote it. Last minute changes and all of that." Nathaniel still looked aggrieved, as if the speech had offended him somehow, so she turned their talk to travel.

He was eager to talk about the places they'd both been, like Starkhaven and the northern Free Marches. Nathaniel apparently loved Starkhaven, and missed it greatly. Jenna asked about Ansburg, but he'd spent no more time there than she had. She continued her polite chatter with Nathaniel, with Dairren occasionally interrupting to get a word into her ear and Habren glowering. She tuned them out easily enough, even ignoring Habren's snide remarks. Bann Alfstanna was supposed to be sitting with them, but Jenna had only seen her once all afternoon. Perhaps she'd left when Jenna was indisposed in the garage. That made her thoughts turn back towards Teagan, and she was trying not to lead them down that path at the moment.

When there was a lull in the conversation she stood up to get another drink, tired of nursing her seltzer. Drinking Teagan's wine made her feel a little homesick for Rainesfere and Fatima and the way Teagan looked by firelight when he laughed. She would miss it all, more than she could say; especially the way his fingers tightened on the small of her back when he wanted her, or the way spray of the hot shower felt on her skin while she kissed the sleep from him in the mornings.

When she got up, she had no idea that Habren was trailing just behind her. It took her a while to wend through the crowd, with folks crossing the tent to talk to her, to be photographed near her. The full glare of the camera lenses captured her too often for her liking. She was nearly as popular as her father today. Jenna was back and a curiosity, and very, very tired of being the other entertainment at this party. Between all the people and conversations, the band took a break, but let recorded music played on. There were more dancing couples on the floor, and clusters of conversations all around the tent. There was much laughter and loudness, and a general air of joviality all around.

Few people showed signs of leaving yet, drawing out their time dining on the Cousland hospitality. That uncharitable thought filled her mind as Jenna came up to the least populated corner of the bar. The dance floor was hidden from view, and thus so was Jenna as she ordered. Habren ordered a drink right over her shoulder, speaking loudly enough in Jenna's ear that it made her jump.

"Oh, sorry, Jenna." Habren dripped with insincerity. Jenna's ear rang, aching with the aftereffects of sudden volume. "Aren't you going to drink?"

"No, I just wanted to change it up from water." She probably shouldn't have turned away from Habren, but Jenna did.

She didn't want to trade barbs with her, just get her cranberry juice and go. If she didn't, Habren would do something Jenna wouldn't be able to ignore so easily. Better to turn away and pretend politeness. That was her first mistake, thinking that she could just ignore Habren when she'd been angling for Jenna's attention all afternoon.

The bartender handed over Habren's luridly blue mixed drink and then placed Jenna's cranberry juice on the bar. She took a step away from where Habren stood to get a napkin for her drink. That step back saved her from the full force of Habren's plan. Before she could reach for the glass, Habren tossed her drink on Jenna with a false cry of, "oops!" and a malicious smile. The alcohol thankfully missed her white top, but soaked into her pants and shoes, the same strappy sandals she'd worn with the white dress. That Jenna could have let go, but then Habren, armed with a napkin of her own as if she were going to clean up the drink she'd just thrown, stepped on Jenna's foot. Habren ground her foot down on hers with all of her weight and showed no signs of letting up, so Jenna pushed her square in the chest to make her move off. A dull throb of pain followed, but Jenna had no time to focus on her mashed toes. When she'd pushed her off Habren took her attempt at extrication as confirmation of a fight, because she swung on Jenna outright.

If Habren had actually known how to fight, it might have gone badly for Jenna. She was a little shorter and heavier, and her body was sculpted and gym-toned. Countless hours at whatever trendy workout had given Habren a good amount of strength. Jenna had no such power behind her blows, and hadn't been to the gym in a great while. But Jenna knew how to fight, and especially how to fight someone that had her at a disadvantage. After she dodged Habren's inept swing and its flailing followup, Jenna punched her in the ear twice to throw off her equilibrium and then brought down her elbow with force on Habren's nose, breaking it. Then she stepped back, out of the way of Habren's wild swings and was pulled away from re-engaging her opponent by a strong arm around her middle. Jenna looked up, expecting to see Teagan, but it was her brother pulling her away. Habren was likewise being restrained by Dairren, but she too didn't need it. Unlike Jenna, she'd stopped fighting because of the blood rushing from her nose. Jenna had stopped just because she hadn't wanted to fight in the first place.

Always fucking testing her, same as when they were kids. This wasn't the first fight she and Habren had gotten into, just the latest in a string of them. However this one Jenna was sure was mostly because of Dairren's flirting, which she'd been careful not to answer. Maker's fucking balls, Habren was an even worse adult than Jenna would have expected.

"What the fuck, Habren?!" she yelled. It was out before Jenna could control it, but she sounded more disgusted than outraged.

People were staring and whispering, as always when Jenna was involved. Habren didn't answer, because she was covered in blood and being dragged away by Dairren, who was asking his own angry version of Jenna's question. He must have leaped over tables to get to them so fast, or been close by without Jenna noticing. Behind her, Fergus released his grip and started laughing, of all things.

"All right, I saw that happen and I know you didn't start it," Fergus sounded like he was unsure whether to lecture her or to give in to his laughter. "What was all that about?"

"Fuck if I know," Jenna said, shrugging. Then she thought and answered again, "probably Dairren." She was a little short of breath but not winded from her exertions. The whole thing had been absurd. Then again, most of this party had been for her. Her foot ached where Habren the asshole had stood on it, the goddess sandals offering little protection against someone trying to crush her foot into pulp. Her toes were sticky with the remains of the blue drink and very painful to move. She would have to soak them in the bath after the party. The pain increased dramatically as the fight adrenaline faded, and Jenna wished that she'd either drank more or less, so this pain could be numbed by pain relievers or more drinks.

Jenna found refuge at a far table, not the misfit table from earlier. The pants were black, she thought they would be fine once they were dry cleaned, but she didn't go to take them off simply because she had nothing else to change into other than jeans. She sat alone at the table as the band came back from their break. Funny thing about getting in a fight at a party, people tend to avoid both parties after it. Habren wasn't around to be ignored, so it was just Jenna the pariah, the whispers and eyes watching her, speculating and not saying a thing to her. There was still dancing and drinking, but her fight had started the trickle of departure. People were either going back to their rented rooms or onto other more or less lively places.

Jenna wasn't sure where her father was, but with the way she felt, perhaps that was for the best. Neither of her parents were to be seen, but there were still couples dancing on the floor. Teyrn Loghain surprised her, dancing with the illusive Bann Alfstanna. He gave Jenna a nod when she caught his eye, and she couldn't help but return it. He'd been kind, funny, earlier when she ran into him. He hadn't recognized her at first. Jenna took a sip and looked out over the horizon where the sun would set soon. Her drink was just water, in the tall, cylindrical glasses that the bartender had been serving fancy mixed drinks in all afternoon. It made her feel like she was drinking out of a frozen bud vase. The water was so cold it set her teeth on edge, but Jenna didn't put down her glass, only rested it against her knuckles to ward off any swelling. Drinking it and icing her hand gave her something to do.

It was Teagan that disturbed her solitude. She hadn't seen him since her mother had caught them near the garage, but then again, she'd lost track of most everything after she'd fought with Habren. He sat down next to her without speaking, and sipped at a drink that looked suspiciously like her own ice water. He looked as tired as she felt, and his shirt was still untucked.

"I saw her step on your toes," he said finally.

"I'm so glad," Jenna replied tartly.

"That's not what I meant. I mean that I saw her throw a drink on you and you were unflappable. Habren stepped on your toes and wouldn't stop until you pushed her away. Then she tried to hit you, obviously provoking you into the fight. I've just spent the last twenty-five minutes telling her father all of this, with your brother, and suggesting that he quiet any talk of asking your father for damages for her broken nose," Teagan said.

"Thank you," Jenna said. She didn't look at him, but just sat with her drink. "And I'm sorry about earlier, for rushing away."

"All is forgiven. I didn't behave well myself."

"Considering the day this has been, I think we both should get a pass," Jenna said, exhausted. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to physically ward off the thought that she should say goodbye to Teagan. After tonight he'd be on his way back to Rainesfere and she'd be here in Highever. They were about as far apart, Highever to the north and Rainesfere to the south, as two people could be and still be in Ferelden.

The words never came and they lapsed into silence together. Under the table. he rested a hand on her knee. Maker, she would miss this, miss him. Coming home wasn't supposed to hurt, was it? Jenna looked over at Teagan and saw him watching her, waiting. Just when she started to feel the pressure of the silence, her father came up to the table.

"Bann Teagan, Jenna," he said, acknowledging them both. "One dance with your papa on his birthday, pup?" he asked, holding out a hand.

Jenna took it and let him pull her to her feet. "If you'd excuse us Teagan," she said.

Teagan waved a hand at the two of them, smiling. "By all means," he said.

Her father pulled her into a waltz just as it came on. It felt like when she was a little kid, just learning how to dance. He was just the same, smelled just the same, like mint and moss and something else that made him so familiar that it pained her that she hadn't remembered it until this moment. He moved slowly in deference to the pain in her foot. It wasn't broken, but damn it was going to be bruised in the morning. She'd have to keep her toes separated when she slept.

"Papa, I apologize for my behavior today. Happy birthday, for what it's worth," Jenna said.

"It's worth a lot from you, pup. You don't have to be sorry for anything. It's nice to have you home again," he said. Bryce kept his step perfectly as he spoke, gently leading her to do the same. It reminded her of when she was young, small enough to stand on his feet while he whisked her around. Those days felt like ancient history, but still brought a smile to her face. Her father brightened at the sight of her grin.

"Besides, it's nice to see you can take care of yourself," Bryce chuckled, bring her back to the present. Jenna scowled.

"Habren's always been a nuisance, but she must really hate me now. She would never have been so overt before," Jenna said, annoyance turning into a frown as she thought back. It didn't make sense for Habren to come out and just be so nasty. Something must have provoked her beyond Dairren's over the top flattery and flirting. Then again, that something could have just been Jenna's presence. "Maybe I just bring out the worst in her, I don't know. I kind of wish I did, but more of me doesn't want to know if it is true."

"Ah pup, that's what I love about you. Your mind is like your mother's. You care for even that spoiled little whelp and her motivations."

"Not really," Jenna admitted. "But it's easier to think about that than the rest of the things I screwed up today. At least I hope you like your horse, papa. I picked her myself."

"I do. She's a beautiful one, my dear. How did you get Eamon to part with her?"

She didn't want to disparage Eamon to her father, not out of any sort of interest in protecting him, but in shielding Teagan from fallout that could ensure the teyrn's displeasure. So she fibbed, just a little. She was doing that a lot lately. "That was all Bann Teagan's doing. I think he would have bought her himself and given her to me if I let him."

Bryce Cousland gave Jenna a sharp look, and then nodded. "The bann is quite taken with you."

Jenna laughed, but it sounded hollow to her ears. If only her father knew the half of it, but then again it was probably better that he didn't know she'd spent the best week and a half not wanting to walk away from Teagan, dreaming of ways to get back down south. It had been so good even before they slept together. Rainesfere was peaceful and comfortable. She would miss it, miss him, terribly. Also, Fatima and Dust and definitely their cook.

She tried to make her voice light as she answered. "I don't know, papa. We've only just met, really. I know I knew of him before, from his friendship with Fergus, but I never knew him personally. And I've only just come home."

"And I'm so happy to have you back, Jenna."

Bryce said nothing more about Teagan, but smiled at her as he swept her along until the end of the song. It was nearing the end of the night, when the song ended she stood off to the side so her mother could have a last dance with her father. Eleanor spared her a worried glance before bestowing a wide smile upon her waiting husband. Her father and mother moved perfectly together, dancing with a grace that no one else could match. Nathaniel Howe came to stand next to her.

"Bann Teagan was just accosted by the stable master, so I took my chance. A dance, my lady?" he asked.

Jenna took his hand and went once more onto the dance floor. Nathaniel chuckled his dry, papery laugh in her ear as he led her. He was not so deft as her father, but still a good dancer. He continued to chuckle to himself as they danced/shuffled around the floor, mindful of her injury.

"What's funny?" she asked, at last.

"You. Still fighting dirty, eh?" he asked, but unlike with her father and Teagan, she didn't feel guilt at the question. Instead, it made her laugh too, for the first time.

"She might have gotten me if I hadn't. Maker, I've got to get to the gym and start whatever she's been doing. If any of her punches had landed, I'd have been right in the emergency with her."

"I'm surprised you didn't throw dirt in her eyes," Nathaniel remarked. He was still laughing, his tone too casual to be anything but mischievous.

"Guess that trick only works on your brother. How is Thomas, by the way?" Jenna asked.

"Well enough, I suppose. He was invited, but wouldn't come because he thought there would only be wine. He does love his drinks. He'll be upset that he missed an open bar and girls brawling."

"Stop that," Jenna said, laughing again. "I was not brawling, it was strictly self-defense."

"Jenna, you punched her in the ear." Nathaniel tried and failed to look stern, his mouth never quite losing its smile.

"Twice, if I remember correctly. But she tossed her drink on me first. It doesn't matter, does it? Tomorrow this will be on the internet, everyone in Thedas will know I'm back and apparently causing trouble once again and my family will have to smile and endure the embarrassment as if I'd never outgrown my teenage angst."

Nathaniel tipped her chin up with a finger. They were almost of a height, so Jenna didn't have to look up very far to meet his gaze. "Kiddo, it's all right. In two weeks no one will care except to rile up Habren. Forgotten. You're not an embarrassment, and your family is pleased to have you home."

"You haven't called me kiddo in years," she said, remembering. "And I always made you stop because you're only two years older than me."

"I still call Delilah the same, if that makes you feel better, and she's engaged to be married."

"Is she? Give her my felicitations." Jenna made a mental note to send her an engagement gift.

"I will," Nathaniel promised. "It was good to see you again, Jenna," he said. The song came to an end, and he bowed to her before slipping through the crowd at the edge of the floor.

Jenna looked around the tables and the dance floor, but she couldn't find Teagan anywhere. She even looked into the stables as she was heading up to the house, but he wasn't there. If she'd been in better spirits, she might have sat on his car and waited, but she'd already spent too much time on the hood of it for one day. Things still felt shaky between the two of them, at least to her, despite their apologies. He'd been hurt when she'd walked away, not realizing that being with him had been a comfort stolen in a day that wasn't about her. Why hadn't he seen that? She let herself slip away from the people still milling around her parents to say goodbye and into the bedroom she hadn't inhabited for nearly ten years so she could find her phone and text him. If he didn't answer, she'd assume he was already gone and get ready for bed.

#

He had to say goodbye before he left. Teagan couldn't find Jenna as the party cleared out, the slow exodus of people heading towards their cars. He knew where the Cousland bedrooms were from the outside, but not which window might be hers. Besides, he didn't want to get caught chucking rocks at a window that wasn't hers. He took out his phone. It was nearly dead but he sent her a text.

"I'm outside at the door near the bedrooms. Are you upstairs?"

"I'll be right down," she answered.

He waited, loitering against the smooth grey stone of the exterior of Castle Cousland. If there was a guard nearby, he didn't see them. It had been years since he'd been here, but it had changed little on the outside. Inside the decor was updated, probably the cause of Jenna's room being so bare. He remembered Bryce and Eleanor hosting some sort of unveiling of the renovations they'd done to the place. He had been invited but opted out of going to that party.

The door next to him burst open and Jenna came out in a different set of clothes, this one much more casual. Her hair was loose of the braids that had encircled her crown earlier, and she was wearing shorts, a tank top and flip flops. Her toes were starting to swell, and she was walking slowly. She hugged him and Teagan relaxed in her arms, unaware until that point that he'd been tense. When they came apart, she kept her arms looped around his neck.

"I was going to message you, but you beat me to it. Nathaniel told me you went to talk to someone and I wasn't sure where you got to after that. I thought maybe you'd left," she admitted, looking up at him through her long lashes.

"I wasn't going to go without saying anything," Teagan said. "And I'm sorry that I misunderstood earlier. I knew things had been hard for you all afternoon, but I just thought you were using it as an excuse to walk away from me."

"No, never. Teagan, I..." Jenna began, but trailed off, biting into her lower lip with her teeth. Her arms were still around him, but she was standing back now. He waited while she worried it, thinking. Her shoulders slumped slightly as she admitted, "The day was harder to bear that I thought it would be and you make things right."

Teagan smiled, reeling her back in, so close they were nearly hugging again. He rested his forehead on hers. He wanted to be that comfort for her, even if he'd fucked it up today. For a moment, they just stood there, breathing together, connected.

She kissed him then, but it wasn't a goodbye kiss. It was a herald, warm and soft and pointing towards more kisses on the horizon. If they'd been in Rainesfere and she'd kissed him like that before bed, he would have turned out the lights and made sure she got a next kiss. It was the kind that led to places, that hinted of more to come. The sun was setting around them, burnishing her gold in his eyes. But he didn't kiss her back.

"You could stay," she suggested, arms still slung around him. She didn't want to let him go, not yet. He knew that feeling because he didn't want to stop being held by her.

"Every room near here is booked up for this party," Teagan said, shaking his head.

"Not mine."

The temptation of that offer pulled at his very being, and he almost said yes. Eleanor already knew about them, so there was little risk involved. He could sleep in Jenna's arms again, feel her soft, sleepy body in the morning as she woke up next to him. He could kiss her awake the way he had each morning in Rainesfere, and then what? Stay in Highever? Forget about his life and responsibilities? Or just slink home in the morning, hoping to avoid the knowing gaze of her family as he tried to race ahead of the traffic clogging the roads to the south. It would hurt more in the morning to walk away, even if all he did was sleep next to her tonight.

Teagan shook his head and kissed her once more. This time, it was him saying goodbye, and it was tearing him apart. He didn't make promises he couldn't keep, so he didn't say the words filling his head, but he wanted to. He wanted to tell her that he would wait, no matter how long, and that he was sure he was falling in love. He couldn't give in to the desire to tell her how wonderful she was, how happy he'd been ever since she'd gotten into his car at the Redcliffe train station, because that felt too manipulative to reveal just before they were parting. So he said nothing more than "I'll miss you", and she let her arms slid from around him, dropping his hand last of all. When he left, he turned around to see her standing outside the door, unsmiling and beautiful as she watched him walk away.


	12. Chapter 12

Jenna looked up and met her mother's concerned gaze across the breakfast table and smiled. Her mother was fretting over her again, as she had been since the party. The days after had been an adjustment, but weren't even truly unpleasant. Nathaniel Howe had been correct, her fight with Habren was mentioned a blind item in one of the gossip columns, but no one that wasn't at the party was bothering her about it. It embarrassed her parents, however stoic they tried to be about it, and for that she was sorry. Her foot was healing nicely, not broken, just bruised by Habren's attack. Her father brought a healer that night that took away the worst of the pain. She was grateful for the healer, not just because magic was expensive and rare, but also because Jenna wasn't at all sure how to take care of the foot on her own. Now it was just up to time to finish it up, time and a salve the healer left.

But Eleanor was looking over at her, unaware of Jenna's reassuring smile. She was still off in her own thoughts, and Jenna was pretty sure that she was the focus of them. Since the party, she'd become aware of that too, how much and often her family worried for her. Fergus gave her frequent hugs and she and her father were embroiled in an endless chess game that was played out in the evenings on the glass chess set in his study. Oren requested her to read stories to him before bed, and only her, neither of his parents. Her presence tended a wound she hadn't known still needed healing. Or maybe she had, and that was why she couldn't have stayed with Teagan.

"Mother, if you don't stop looking at me and worrying your lip, you'll need collagen injections by the end of the month," Jenna said, widening her smile as she jested.

Eleanor didn't laugh, but she did stop chewing on her lip long enough to give Jenna a smile. "I'm just thinking, darling."

"Dangerous pastime. About me, I take it?" Jenna asked.

"Were you very happy in Rainesfere, with Bann Teagan?" Eleanor asked. Jenna stopped herself from answering 'yes' immediately, but just.

"It was less than two weeks, Mother. I barely had time to be there. I am glad to be here at home, but it takes time to get settled in," Jenna lied, avoiding giving her mother the answer she was seeking.

She lied and did so in her best voice, strong and confident. If she didn't, her mother would concoct some plan for her to run into Teagan, which would take him away from his vineyard and work that he could ill-afford to be away from. It would make Jenna feel terrible, like she hadn't even given her family a chance. She desperately wanted to spend this time at home, to have a happy, normal life and enjoy it. Teagan understood and they would work out their relationship on their own terms. He called her each night after work, and they texted frequently. It was enough for now.

Eleanor smiled, "I'm glad. We should go shopping today, get you some new things, help you settle in. Your room needs furniture and decorations. I was reluctant to do it for you, I wanted you to come home and do whatever you wanted. Your father mentioned you needed a new computer. We can certainly pick that up as well."

"You aren't going to work?" Jenna asked, incredulous.

It was now only Tuesday, and her mother hadn't worked yesterday, but Jenna had thought that an after party fluke. She'd expected to see her mother in the evenings and very early in the morning. Her mother had always, always worked. It was family legend that Eleanor never took sick days for herself, just her family. Her mother had gone into labor with Fergus behind her desk, timed her contractions and then calmly drove herself to the hospital to save the expense of calling an ambulance. Work was her haven during crises, and they'd endured a lot of them.

"Oh no, darling, didn't I tell you? I'm partially retired now, I only go in part time," Eleanor said. Jenna frowned at her mother, but didn't say anything. "I thought you knew. There was a party and everything, but that was two years ago."

"Oh," Jenna said in a small voice, then shook her head. "Well, that's good, I guess. More time to spend with Oren."

Eleanor reached across the table and took Jenna's hand. "And you, Jenna."

Jenna's answering smile was small but sincere. Being home wasn't as nearly hard as she'd expected, but not as easy as she'd hoped. It was quite nice, when she got surprises like these. The party had been difficult, but that day her anxiety about coming home and leaving Teagan had gotten the better of her, compounded by feeling too much like she was on display for all of Ferelden's nobility. The next day had been easier, as had the one after. Today was still a work in progress, but with her mother's hand in hers, Jenna thought it wouldn't been too bad.

Her mother had even been understanding about Teagan, even if she wasn't at all pleased that they'd slept together during the party. She'd talked about propriety and appropriateness and their place in society but then sighed. "I had to give this same talk to Fergus once about Oriana, at least I didn't actually have to walk in on you," she said. "Thank the Maker for small mercies."

There was an ulterior motive to the shopping spree, revealed by her mother as they piled into her mother's sensible sedan. A rash of garden parties were coming up, it being spring and all. The society of the coast was eager to start enjoying the warmer weather. Her uncle, Bann of the Storm Coast, wanted a chance to see her and was hosting a dance later in the summer. Invitations for Jenna had begun arriving right after the party. Of course, the rest of the Couslands were invited as well, but it was clear that many, many people wanted the pleasure of Jenna's presence and the gossip that inevitably followed in her wake.

They zipped through Highever later that day in search of suitable dresses, bringing Oriana along on the trip with them. As much as she liked her sister in law, they'd never had an opportunity to really grow close. Jenna was glad to have the chance to talk to her a little more. They'd met a few times before she and Fergus married, but since the birth of Oren, they'd traveled less frequently. Oren had been born just a year and a half after their wedding.

Their first stop was a boutique store that greeted her mother with the kind of perky helpfulness that wasn't forced, a sure sign of lots of money spent there before. The dresses here were very formal, ranging from the youthful to sedate enough for any dowager aunt come down to chaperone the debutantes. Jenna browsed through the displays, assured that they could tailor any dresses to perfection. Pastels littered the landscape of dresses on selection. Jenna looked shitty in pastels, her deep copper colored skin preferring deeper colors. She went towards the back of the store, more evening dresses than garden party, and slung a few black dresses over her arm before heading to try them on.

Her mother disapproved, but said nothing. The way she looked at Jenna let her know that another selection of spring dresses would make their way to the dressing room before she was finished. Ori walked in behind her, a proper pastel candidate for a spring party caught in her grasp. Oriana would have a better chance with the colors than she would, though they'd have to let out the bust of that dress if she were to get it. Jenna could see even before Oriana tried it on that the cups would be overflowing.

"How are you doing?" Oriana asked when Eleanor was out of earshot.

"I'm adjusting. Better now the party nonsense is over with anyway," Jenna said. "Are you well?"

Oriana stood in the three way mirror of the dressing room, zipping her dress up the side. It was a lovely seafoam green chiffon ball gown that would have been gorgeous if it hadn't made her skin look so sallow. The bodice was a little too tight, as Jenna had predicted, the display of large, pale, freckled breasts was tantalizing to be sure, just not when paired with that color green. Ori made a face at her reflection and turned to look at herself from a different direction before speaking again.

"I'm doing all right. I've had a lot more time since Oren started school full time. I'm thinking about working again," she said.

Oriana had worked after she and Fergus were married, for Eleanor. She had a good head for numbers. Jenna stepped out of the dressing room in the short, black shift she'd selected at random. It sagged where it shouldn't and hung wrong on her frame. Even in the right size, it would be matronly on her. She shook her head and disappeared into the dressing room again.

"That would be good for you," Jenna said, slipping another dress over her head.

When she emerged, Oriana was still contemplating the green dress. The next dress wasn't nearly so bad, but still not garden party appropriate. It would look better for cocktails, but she wasn't sold on it. Maybe she'd do all white this season, a bit of drama in her wardrobe to break up the gloom. Jenna was going to say more about the idea of Ori working again but her sister-in-law turned to the side and gave her a sidelong look.

"So Bann Teagan talked about you all through the party," Oriana whispered.

"Did he?"

"Oh yes, Jenna. He's really head over heels for you. Is it mutual?" Oriana asked, looking over her shoulder at Jenna. She turned this way and then the other, trying to get the dress to work. It didn't, not on her, pretty as the garment was.

"I think so. I'm not sure how to explain it, but I care for him. I'm sorry if that's confused, but it all feels like too much right now," Jenna babbled, her words coming out as the jumble they were in her head.

Jenna thought about Teagan all the time. He'd called her when he'd gotten back to Rainesfere, telling her it was night but he couldn't see the stars, obscured completely by clouds. She'd nearly cried. They talked, texted and joked, but it was nothing to laying in his arms. That scared her, the deep intense desire that had felt so heady and good while she was with him. Now that they were apart, she had a chance to examine it and had determined that she was very much already in love with Teagan, falling without taking a moment to pause. But that was the way she did everything, headfirst and no looking back. Being home, away from him, was her chance to breathe, to make it real without his kisses to cloud her mind.

She knew on some level that Oriana was fishing for Fergus, that they'd come back and compare notes eventually to see if she really cared for him or if it was just a fling, but Jenna was afraid to betray more. To say she liked Teagan was to belittle their relationship, the way she felt in her heart. Oriana gave her a conspiratorial smile, finally turning away from her reflection to come over to Jenna.

"I've known him for almost as long as I've known Fergus. He's lovely, and he'd be lucky to have you, Jenna," Oriana said, giving her a kind smile.

Before Jenna could answer, her mother came back to look at the clothes Jenna and Oriana were trying on. Eleanor had three more outfits slung over her shoulder, and Jenna knew they were all headed in her direction. After all, she was the one with barely a dress to her name these days, and as her mother had pointed out, they had so many events to attend.

"Let's try white, Mother," Jenna called over the door of the dressing room as she slunk back in. "All white dresses." If she was going to be photographed, let them see her. She'd make sure to tell Teagan to look for her in white.

#

Rainesfere was emptier without her around, which surprised Teagan as much as it didn't. He knew that it was silly, that Jenna had been there for less than two weeks, but she'd left an indelible print behind. Even Dust and Fatima missed her, though not as much as he did. His bed was too big without her, not just at night, but in the morning. More than once Teagan woke up and was upset to find himself alone.

The days were growing longer and brighter with occasional bouts of cold rain. They were going to have a hot summer, once it finally hit. He'd charted weather like this before, and the past patterns tended to be accurate, though outside forces could change the weather for all of Thedas. He knew because they'd felt the affects of hurricanes that got far enough south to impact the Free Marches, and one year the wildfire smoke from the Anderfels brought acrid smoke clouds down south.

This year was shaping up to be a good one for his wine, weather-wise. Teagan wished that Jenna was here to share it with him. Hot summers were better endured with company, though he had a feeling that any hot summer for him would just be mild to her. Living in Rivain skewed all sense of heat and humidity, or at least that's what he'd heard. He wanted to see it, to go to the places she so often talked about. The tropical Rivain was supposed to be lush, luxurious and sumptuous, and now he was thinking of how those same terms could also apply to Jenna.

It wasn't as if they didn't talk. They did, almost every night since he'd left her standing by that door in Highever. Maker, it had been so difficult to walk away, to not turn around and run back to her. Just one more night would have turned into a litany of excuses, reasons to stay on in the north. She needed space and family, things she had now. That they still talked and liked each other gave him hope, but also made him aware of how far she was away. If only they'd had more time, just another week or so, but then the parting probably would have been worse for it.

Fatima's annoyance with him was clear after the first week passed. He was lucky she'd given him that much leeway. Teagan didn't mean to be distracted or downcast, but he often found himself thinking of Jenna in his spare moments. It made him quieter than usual, prone to daydreaming and more than once Fatima had to repeat herself to be heard. His thoughts were often with her, wishing her well, wanting her to come back, reliving their shared moments. Teagan couldn't drive the Jag without smiling now, but he kept the reason why to himself.

"Just call her and get it over with," Fatima said as she handed Teagan a cup of coffee one morning. Teagan was taken aback, frowning at Fatima as he took his coffee.

"I talked to her this morning." He had in fact, but it had been a quick mundane call asking if he'd seen a brush she might've left behind. They wound up talking for ten minutes until he could hear Eleanor in the background calling for Jenna. She'd been getting dressed and he was shaving with her on speakerphone. Too bad they weren't preparing to meet up.

He'd been thinking about going to see her, or asking her to come down, if she had the time. Time was always the problem, because now that she was at home her calendar was filling up rapidly. She'd mentioned during one of their calls that she could borrow one of her parents cars to come back to see him, even if she didn't have her own. They hadn't been able to settle on a date for that supposed visit either, if he remembered correctly and the thought made Teagan's already present frown deepen.

Teagan turned back to Fatima and asked, "What made you think I hadn't spoken to her?"

"The moping. You constantly look like someone stole your mabari. I thought you two were broken up or separated or whatever. You've talked to her already today? It's barely eight. I don't remember her waking up that early when she was here, but then again she was a guest."

"Yes, well, people are busier at home," Teagan said.

He didn't bother to explain everything to Fatima, that no, they weren't broken up or not seeing each other. It was a matter of honor, of him trying to do the right thing by her and her family. Technically they weren't doing the long-distance relationship attempt either, because they hadn't decided to be in a relationship. It was just happening that way, much like it had when she was here.

"So this is what I've got to look forward to until she comes back, my lord?" Fatima was watching him and Teagan had been staring off into nothingness, thinking of Jenna.

"We haven't decided if she'll come back or not. The roads work both ways. It's all up in the air. She just got home, Fatima. I'm trying to give her time."

Fatima scoffed, her face accurately reflecting what Teagan privately felt when he missed her the most. "Forget time. I'll book her a ticket myself if it comes down to it."

"Don't we have work to do?" Teagan asked, eager to not be talking about Jenna for once.

Speaking of Jenna made him miss her too much, and it had other effects. He was all too aware that he hadn't had sex since the party. Amazing as it had been, the memory only went so far. Teagan missed their frequent, enthusiastic coupling, and he'd barely had a chance to get used to it.

"So funny you say that, because we do and it's only increasing as I watch you brooding around the office," she said.

He knew better than to argue with her, but he no longer felt fit to be around, confined in the office without a chance to breathe. He would be poor company all morning if they stayed in the office. Teagan need air, to walk the paths and remember what he was working for, goals that didn't include Jenna. The vines always cleared his mind. He didn't want to stay inside, yearning for a clarity that would never come if he spent the day behind a desk. His mind was already dredging up memories of things that would only slow down his work. Talking about Jenna right before doing paperwork would allow her to get into his thoughts whenever boredom allowed, which would be very frequently. Teagan stood up and shook his head at Fatima.

"I'm going to go walk the vines and check in with Dust, unless there's something pressing."

She shook her head, looking a little bemused at the change in him. Fatima caught up quick, and after a sip of her own coffee said, "Not really, just paperwork. Try to be back before lunch. Gives me time to go to the bank. Plus, I've got the final RSVP numbers for the wedding here next weekend, so we can set aside the bottles."

"Sounds good," Teagan said, paying little attention to Fatima. He needed to be outside, to get away from all the walls.

He was out of the door when he looked down at his phone. This morning after he'd talked to Jenna, he'd sent her a message. "I miss you," he'd typed. She'd answered.

"I miss you too. Send nudes," he read. Teagan burst into laughter as he walked down the path. It was overcast but growing warmer, as was his mood. He could certainly oblige, if the Lady Cousland was serious. He had a feeling she'd be joking until she wasn't, and he'd wake up to a real picture of her. He texted back, "You first," and then put his phone away, just in case she took him up on his challenge.

Part of him hoped she would, but he'd never make it through the day if she did. He got in his truck and drove out to the far vineyard where Dust was working that morning, finishing the dregs of his coffee. A few minutes later as he got out the truck, his phone buzzed. Jenna sent him a picture of the naked Andraste statue in her courtyard with the message, 'Your turn," underneath. He was still laughing by the time he found Dust between the vines.


	13. Chapter 13

Teagan was back in Redcliffe, listening to Eamon talk. They were getting along rather well these days, considering how much they disagreed on Jenna. Teagan had made it clear that she was in fact, still very much part of his life and would be for the foreseeable future. They had a sort of tentative truce in place, where neither of them mentioned her to the other. It wasn't just him and Eamon this time, the other banns were there as well. As arl, Eamon was the highest authority in the region, and they all met every few months or so to discuss issues together.

Teagan had narrowly dodged an invitation to meet with the Bann of the Southern Bannorn's most eligible daughters by claiming he had business that would take him to north and render his schedule too difficult to pin down for a date. It wasn't a lie, but his business was buying Alfstanna's old Porsche, and that would take only a little while. The time consuming part was locating the parts he needed to fix it and drive it back south. He had many sources, but scouring them would take time.

"We have an obligation to Ferelden," Eamon began. He gave a similar closing speech each time the banns met up, and it signaled the end of the meeting. Teagan tuned out.

These meetings, as tedious as Eamon could be were good for a few things. He heard some of the best gossip outside of Denerim here, there was always good cake from a bakery in Redcliffe, and his input was considered on a few key discussions that plagued the region. They were building a new hospital, a regional medical center further west of Redcliffe. It would bring more people and jobs to the region, which meant there had to be more housing. Rainesfere's economy wasn't as robust as it could be, and he'd been lobbying hard for a contract to build more mid-range housing near his bannorn.

Bann Elarra of Calon sidled up to him, her eyes twinkling as she did. Elarra had a nest of white hair that he was pretty sure was a wig, and the thick, stout body of muscle gone soft over the years. Teagan held out his arm for the older woman to take and she did, holding onto him with a polite firmness. He knew from past experience that it was better to let her do the talking.

"Birdie put it in my ear that you're stepping out with Teyrn Cousland's lovely daughter. Her mother's a relation of mine, somehow, far back. Can't remember how, but I think she's a great grand-niece of some sort."

"Is that so?" he asked, dodging the first part of the question. She slapped at his head for it, but Teagan had the good sense to jerk away in time.

"You gettin' married, boy?"

"Not yet, my lady. You haven't even invited me to dinner," Teagan teased, flirting with her. She laughed heartily at his words, a loud honking noise that drew a disdainful look from Eamon.

"If I cook for you, we'll both surely die. Send me some more of that wine of yours. Same shit as last time. You know what I like," she said, and slipped away from him.

He was trying to remember just what it was she'd purchased before as he walked into the halls. No one else spoke to him, and he got the real sense that the reason why was because they were talking about _him_. That made sense, if Elarra and her birdies knew that Teagan was seeing Jenna. He wasn't sure how it was getting to be so widely known, but it was. How had the gossip gotten out? It probably came from someone in Rainesfere that had seen him and Jenna together. They hadn't exactly been discreet, but then secrecy was never their goal. There was no way to be sure, and no chance of stopping it now that people were talking.

Teagan walked through the castle unseeing, on his way to visit Connor. It was mid-afternoon, but he wasn't sure what schedule Connor have these days. He might be down at the Chantry with Isolde, or busy with his tutors. A query to a passing servant told him that Connor and the other children of his age were at their lessons in the schoolroom. When he got to the class, Connor was behind a desk with a few other squires around his age. That was good, Teagan had been worried that he wasn't socializing enough.

He stood in the door leaning against the frame, watching. He hadn't attended school either, but had private lessons with a tutor as Connor did. It was strange to see them in a classroom, though Teagan found it oddly calming. They were all writing, little heads bowed over their work. When Connor looked up, Teagan caught his eye and smiled. None of the other students were done yet.

"Uncle Teagan's here," Connor said, pointing to the doorway. The tutor followed Connor's eyes to Teagan, and then nodded at him.

Teagan took a seat in the classroom, not behind the tiny desks, but in the back near the wall. He sat there for the rest of the lesson, quiet and listening as they went over vocabulary words. When they were done shouting out the definitions to the words, he was able to give Connor a hug. They had a short break between the lessons, and the other children took out their phones and started playing games on them or talking to each other.

"It's been a long time since you've come to dinner, Uncle," Connor said, both accusing and sad as he mentioned it.

"Then I'll be sure to come soon and surprise you."

"You should. Mother says I am going to have to go to camp this summer, to practice the trombone. Will you come before I have to go?"

"Of course," Teagan said.

"And to camp this summer. There's a concert at the end of it, and it's going to be webcast," Connor said, sounding a little starstruck already. "Over the internet," he clarified, in case Teagan didn't know what a webcast was. Teagan chuckled as he answered.

"I'll be sure to come, as soon as I know when. You just tell me the date and I'll get there," Teagan said. He ruffled Connor's hair and made a double promise to see him again soon. The tutor walked him from the room with a smile and closed the door behind him.

The morning meeting with Eamon had been short, and it was approaching lunch time. His mind was almost there already, thinking of eating before he went back to the winery for the afternoon, but Isolde was waiting in the hallway for him. Her pale fingers nervously played with the bronze symbol of Andraste that she always wore on a chain around her neck. She didn't pace, but he almost wished she would, for all the scattered energy around her. When she looked up at him, he greeted her.

"Isolde," Teagan said.

"Connor has been asking for you. I'm glad you took the time to see him."

"I should come more often," Teagan said, and brushed his hair from his face. "I'm sorry haven't. Work has been busy."

Isolde smiled indulgently at him. "It isn't just work keeping you busy. Eamon may not see it, but I do."

"I will be by for dinner before Connor goes away for the summer. I didn't even know he'd started playing trombone."

"Ugh, Maker, yes. Eamon took him to the symphony and then Connor convinced his father to give him one of those awful noisemakers. I had to find an instructor for him and still it is just loud. There hasn't been a moment of peace since. You know how children are when they find a new way to make a lot of noise. At first I was worried, because it is a big instrument and he is a little boy, but he manages to play at great length." She shook her head, then paused.

"But I did not come to talk about Connor's new hobby." She drew in a long breath and then said, "We have been invited to Bann Mac Eanraig's summer dance, though I cannot travel all the way to the Storm Coast, but I would like to go. I think the bann is celebrating the return of his niece." Isolde smiled and continued, "All of Ferelden is. Lady Jenna was missed and rather popular, it seems. I would like to meet her Teagan, if she comes back down to visit, please call on me for lunch."

"You want to meet Jenna?" he asked. She nodded. Teagan raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "What about Eamon?"

"What about him? He cannot control with whom I eat lunch," Isolde said, lifting her chin in defiance.

Teagan hugged her, and promised to call the next time Jenna was in town. Whenever that was. He hoped it would be sooner, rather than later. Isolde worked hard at restoring the castle to the way it was before the Orlesian occupation. Her hobby was to scour online auctions and buy back some of the stolen artwork and artifacts that she couldn't get back by petitioning the empress. Despite all of her hard work, she had few friends though the people of Redcliffe were less suspicious of her as time wore on. He hadn't realized how lonely she must be for female company, with him, Eamon and Connor surrounding her.

He was tired by the time he got home, and took his laptop to bed with him and stayed there until dinner came up to him. Fatima had left a stack of work for him to do, and mentioned another call from the Food Administration inspector's office. They were always after him about making sure his pest control methods didn't contaminate the wine. As if he would ruin his own product. Might as well poison himself out of his home too, because Aurum would be ruined.

Teagan called Jenna after a shower and going through at least half of his email. The sun was setting as he dialed her, settling into his bed before he'd even had dinner. After she told him of her day, Teagan asked Jenna not if she'd come down, but when she did, if she'd have lunch with Isolde.

"Certainly," Jenna agreed. "But by all accounts your sister in law is a very proper lady, and I am but the dilettante daughter of the teyrn, skilled in nothing in particular and prone to scandal. I'm surprised she's willing to meet me, given my reputation and Eamon's persistent dislike of me."

Teagan mulled that over in his mind. He didn't think of Jenna as skilled in nothing in particular. As if she could read his thoughts, Jenna laughed.

"I am quite good at things best not mentioned in polite talk, like fighting and fucking and living off the interest of my trust fund. But still, the point holds -- does Isolde like fast cars, modern art or calendars full of scantily clad firefighters?"

"What firefighters are you talking about?"

"The Highever volunteers. I got the calendar today, but it's the mock up of next year's calendar. They gave it to me when we went to dedicate the new building. It's for a good cause, so don't sulk. I only have them because I can't have you."

Teagan brightened at that, chuckling softly into his phone. He was sitting on his bed, and nothing left in his bedroom carried Jenna's faint scent anymore, though he wished it did. It was too empty without her. "I know. But as to what you and Isolde might have in common, I'll give it some thought, not that I doubt your ability to talk her up. You have that gift."

He sighed, admitting in a low voice, "You know, Isolde and I have a strained relationship. There are things in the past that Eamon can overlook but I cannot. I think she's trying to win over both of us with her support."

"Maybe. Or perhaps she just wanted to meet me and form her own opinions. Whatever the reason, I'll be on my best behavior if we meet, don't you worry," Jenna teased. Teagan laughed, thinking back over the encounter but finding no new information to glean from it.

"I miss you," Jenna said suddenly, shifting the weight of their conversation. "Teagan, I love being back in Highever, but you aren't here, and I can't help but wish I was there, or wherever you are."

"Jenna," Teagan began, her words dredging up the ache he tried and failed to bury each day.

"Don't. I know. Fergus and Oriana are leaving soon, and I feel like I should stay a little longer. But maybe a short visit, for a week or so after that. There's nothing I can't skip until my uncle holds his summer dance. There are parties, but there's always parties, Teagan. Society won't miss me, but my parents will."

"Is it greedy to say that I want you for myself, and damn everything else?"

"Terribly," she said, and giggled, "but I would love to hear it."

"Stay with me and we can pretend there's no world outside," he promised.

"Can we?"

"It happens more often than you'd think down here in Rainesfere," Teagan assured her. He'd certainly hidden away here for long enough to know. The politicking was better left to Eamon, because Teagan didn't have the temperament for games. He was so adept at avoiding court, they hardly knew what to do when he did come to Denerim. Perhaps it was time to change that.

"When I get back there, we should make time stand still. After I have lunch with the arlessa. No one wants to be forever stuck in the salad course."

Teagan laughed, warmed by just the thought of her not only coming back, but making plans. To be with him, to go out, to be part of his life again. Just hearing her talk about it made him happy, but he knew more than talk was needed.

"When are you expected back, my lady?"

"Soon, Teagan. I promise."

#

She needed to take a pregnancy test, and just the notion of it was scaring Jenna. The first week her period was late, she'd ignored it as she would have a tardy guest. Rude but not worthy of special notice. She'd just moved, had been to Rainesfere and then back up to Highever. It was a lot, even for her. But then two weeks went by, and still nothing. This was the beginning of week four with no period in sight.

There were other things that could delay it, stress and all of that. She wasn't very regular most of the time, but during the times when it was delayed, she generally wasn't having more than infrequent sex. Once she and Teagan started they'd managed to have quite a lot of sex in a short amount of time. Nearly every day until she left, and then at the party.

She considered telling him about the lateness, but he was down south and would be alone in his panic. It would achieve nothing but to alarm him until she took a pregnancy test, which she didn't want to do alone. Maker, she needed more friends in Ferelden. She had a handful of people in just about every other country that she could have found, called or asked to come sit with her. In Ferelden who did she have outside of Teagan? Fatima? She considered telling her mother, since she did know about Teagan, but Mother would insist she go to see a healer to make certain. Instead, she confided in Oriana, who went into her own bathroom and came back with a digital pregnancy test for Jenna. She didn't even have to go to the drug store.

"I keep them, if you ever need another. Fergus and I try, you know, but nothing yet," Oriana explained.

"I hadn't realized the two of you wanted more children," Jenna said. "You were talking about going back to work when we went shopping."

"I know. It sounds bad to say it would pass the time, because I really do love working. I just thought I'd go back to it after having four or five children, not one."

Jenna put her hand on Oriana's shoulder, but said nothing. She wasn't sure what to say that didn't sound ridiculous or patronizing. Oriana broke the silence by asking, "Have you done this kind before?"

Jenna looked down at the box in her hands and shook her head. Holding it up, she read the instructions printed on the side. There would be a sheet too, detailing everything she needed to know in at least three languages. This wasn't the first time she'd ever taken one, just the first in a very long time. Her hands shook and Ori gently took the box from her, unwrapped the plastic from the outside, then took out the test wand and the instructions.

"It's not that bad. It's a clean sweep, so pee a little first, then stick the test in the stream. They take about ten minutes to develop fully, but you can read it right on the stick, pregnant or not pregnant. No plus or minus, one line or two or anything like that. I'll sit with you while you wait."

Jenna nodded but didn't say anything. When she got to the door of her bathroom, Oriana asked, "It is, or rather if it is, it would be Teagan's, right?"

"Yes," Jenna said.

"Go on. I'll be right here." Oriana watched Jenna close the door with an unreadable expression on her face.

Once she was in there with the test, there was nothing to do but take it. She should have done it when she first got up, but she'd been getting up at the crack of dawn to go running with Mother or join her sessions with her personal trainer. Jenna wasn't very out of shape, but dealing with Habren had put her on her toes. Gaining some muscle tone and improving her overall fitness were her goals, not planning for a rematch.

After she was done, she waited with Oriana, who told her the story of how she found out she was pregnant with Oren. Fergus, it seems, had been keen for to conceive on their honeymoon and when that didn't come to pass took it as a challenge.

"At first it was fine, but then the seasons changed and we passed those first six months without too much trouble, but no baby. Then it was spring and I was getting rogered left, right and center. Fergus was drinking energy drinks exclusively. I considered hiding whenever I saw him coming down the hall to the bedroom. It was ugly," Oriana recalled, a frown breaking through her laughter. "Oh Andraste, I finally had to take him to the midwife to explain some things to him. Then, a week after we had the 'don't be an idiot' discussion with the midwife, I found out was pregnant. He was insufferable after I told him."

Jenna was laying on her side, laughing into her duvet. Ori's giggles joined hers, and for a moment, the pair of them just laughed. Jenna recovered first, sat up and wiped her eyes asking, "Oh Maker, what is it about spring?"

Oriana shook her head, still giggling. "I don't know, but it's a menace. And it seems to get everyone at least once. I've heard tales about nearly half the nobility sneaking away from parties and dinners to diddle in some coat closet."

The timer on her phone rang, saving Jenna from having to respond to that comment. Perhaps spring fever had been partially to blame for what passed between her and Teagan at the party. It wasn't a coat closet though, not for her. Succumbing to spring fever on top of a perfectly gorgeous Jaguar had way more style.

Oriana looked over at her, brown eyes full of compassion. "Do you want me to go in to look with you?"

"Please."

Once in the bathroom, Jenna picked up the small test and read, 'Not Pregnant' off the stick with a sigh of relief. Her shoulders immediately lost some of the tension that had been keeping them up around her ears.

"Not Pregnant," Oriana said, looking at it. "Are we happy or sad about it?"

"Relieved, mostly."

"You need to go see healer if you want to make sure. Go and ask them to do whatever healing magic that allows them to sense life in your womb, and be certain. These things are good but not always right. Then once you do, you can find out why you're late. It might be anything, moving back, stress, or even all that exercise you've been getting." Oriana gave her a look that was positively motherly in its assessment of her. "You are getting quite thin."

"I thought I was looking a little puffy after drinking wine all the time, and the air travel always does it."

"That could be the cause, or it might just be all the changes. You're used to traveling, but not coming home." Oriana reached over and gave her a half hug with one arm. "The healer that came to tend your foot was our family healer. We can call and see if he'll do the spell, but he probably won't come here just to do it, since it's not an injury. I can drive you if you'd like."

Jenna said yes, just to make sure, glad that Oriana would be there with her. When she thanked her, Oriana just smiled and said, "That's what sisters are for."


	14. Chapter 14

Teagan was sitting in the laboratory for his winery, thinking about his mother. There were times when he felt her presence around him, or at least thought he did. He'd never actually known her, she died trying to flee the occupation with him and Eamon. He'd been two years old when she perished. They were going to her home, back to Ansburg in the Free Marches. Her sister, his aunt Thalia, raised him. Thalia and his uncle and cousins had accepted him and Eamon into their home, adopted them when both of their parents were gone. They were all the family he'd ever known for most of his life. When finally settled upon a vocation, Teagan had named his winery after his mother's side of the family.

He thought of his mother often, especially because Eamon was so devoted to their paternal Guerrin lineage. He too had been in the Free Marches, but Eamon had never been at home there. He was always angry about being sent away when their sister Rowan hadn't been, and that their father had died fighting in Ferelden, his family scattered. Even Isolde was dedicated to restoring the lost Guerrin glory, and though Teagan couldn't fault her, he wanted no part in it. He liked the family he had known, mourned for the rest, but didn't want to recreate anything.

Without memories of his own to draw on, Teagan had an incomplete sketch of his mother. There was no way for him to know what his mother would think of all of this, whether she'd like his vineyard, his wine, his life. Aunt Thalia insisted that she would, that she'd be proud of him, because Thalia was when she came to visit him. Teagan was melancholy as he sipped at his wine, the dark, complex fruitiness of it heavy on his tongue. It would wine awards, if they were able to age it just right. They would need to boost the acidity, to make the finish slightly more memorable and less flat on the tongue.

Flavio was the new lab assistant he'd hired from Antiva. He had experience working in the Montiliyet vineyards. Though Teagan didn't know the Montiliyet family except by reputation, their wine was excellent. It was he that spearheaded this new blend, and it was quite good, if Teagan was honest. Flavio had been an excellent acquisition, his knowledge and experience were already reaping the winery some benefits. Making wine was like alchemy, and the only way to get really good at it was to keep doing it, and Flavio had plenty of experience doing it before he'd come to Ferelden. The nameless experimental wine Teagan was tasting now wasn't quite ready, but it had potential. With a little time, it would be wonderful.

"Does it meet with your approval, Bann Teagan?" Flavio asked, interrupting Teagan's thoughts. He came from the adjoining room, but Teagan hadn't realized that he was still there. Probably waiting around just for Teagan's reaction, since it was his first creation at Aurum. He hastily swallowed the mouthful he'd been holding.

"Yes, it does, provided we raise the acidity to the proper levels. This is quite a good blend and would be better with age."

"My thoughts as well. I am pleased you liked my premier blend here. You grow excellent grapes, for being so far south."

"I like to think so, but thank you, it's always nice to hear," Teagan said. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and with an apology to Flavio, he fished it out.

Jenna had sent him a picture of Fergus, Oriana and their son. It was a nice family photo, and in it he could see how much Oren looked like Fergus. Presumably, they were leaving on their trip to Antiva. As much as Teagan liked Fergus, he'd never been so eager for him to leave the country. Him leaving meant Jenna was that much closer to a visit.

"My lord, you should think on a name for this variety, even if it is just something to call it in house," Flavio said. Teagan nodded, his phone still in his hand as Flavio walked away from him.

He texted Jenna back, asking, "what's your middle name?"

"Kiara." Jenna Kiara Cousland. Teagan wanted to kiss her as he read her name, for no real discernible reason, just because her name was pretty. Fitting, really, for her. Then again, he often thought about kissing her for no real reason, but she was too far away these days.

Teagan looked over at Flavio, who looked like he was shutting down his workstation for the night now that he had Teagan's approval. "Let's call it Kiara," he said. He already had wine names for his deceased mother and sister, and two for the aunt that raised him. Maybe it was time to honor something in the present, and hopefully, his future.

"Spell it," Flavio said, taking out a notepad. Teagan did, and then got up to leave. He reached over and patted Flavio on the arm. His phone vibrated from within the pocket where he'd just stored it. She would want to talk now, especially if her brother had already left for Antiva.

"Excellent work," he said, and then left. Flavio beamed at his back, watching the bann walk away. Teagan hoped that Jenna would like the wine he'd just named after her.

#

Fergus, Oriana and Oren left for Antiva amid much grumbling, excitement and farewells. They took somewhere in the vicinity of a million goodbye pictures at the airport, much to Oren's delight. He wanted to get as close to a plane as possible, and posed as near as many he was allowed. When there were no more plane displays, he wanted pictures taken near the information desks and in front of the departures monitor and lastly, with his parents. He'd been on planes before, but had a fascination with all things related to flight.

"It seems like as soon as I get one of my children back, the others already have their foot out the door," her father said, sounding a little put out. Oriana assured him that they would be coming back in six weeks, though her words didn't mollify Bryce.

"You three do be careful. I will worry about you so much if you don't call when you land," Eleanor said, hugging Oren to her as they waited at the airport. 

Departures with the Couslands were always a loud, noisy family affair. Jenna remembered when she left Ferelden on her grand tour, when she and her mother had gone first to Val Royeaux. Fergus hadn't been sober when he came to say goodbye. Bryce had dragged him up to the driveway anyway, where Eleanor had the car loaded with their luggage for what was supposed to be trip was supposed to take a year, maybe two. At that time they had no inkling that it might wind up taking ten years.

They'd gone by air, but Fergus wasn't fit to make his farewells at the airport. Her brother had been too chatty, asking her where she was going twice in a row and not remembering her answer. Sweating too, if she remembered correctly. Cocaine. He'd probably been into it right before papa dragged him to the driveway. Something else about that memory surfaced in her mind, now that she was thinking on it. Her parents had been afraid for her, feared that if she stayed, she too might be pulled into the vortex of drug use. She'd been scared as well, not for herself but for her fidgeting, bright-eyed brother, who was far too often in such a state. Whatever her indiscretions with Dairren or any others, she knew that she wasn't being punished for them with this trip. It helped to know that.

Jenna shook her head, freeing herself from the memory. Oriana and Fergus were standing with Bryce, both talking to him. He was healthy and whole, himself again. Ori looked pretty decked out in a blue sundress for travel, the three of them dressed more for their destination than the tepid day Highever was enduring. Oren was talking excitedly to her mother, telling her about all the things he wanted to see. Jenna smiled and went over to stand next to Fergus as they waited for the flight to be called. She would miss them all.

That evening it was quieter without her brother's family there, and odd to be alone with her parents at home. This hadn't happened in years, and the last time Jenna could remember being in Highever with just her parents, she'd been fifteen. Back then, Fergus had been gone a lot, off partying in Denerim, in Amaranthine, out with friends. She was used to being alone, with her parents both busy with work. 

Now it was strange to find them haunting the castle along with her, with only three of them to make conversation at dinner. It wasn't bad or awkward, but weird for her to be the sole focus of the regard of both of her parents at once. When they weren't asking her about her travels, or constantly checking that she was okay, they spoke of her father's impending trip to Denerim, by royal summons. Bryce was going at the request of the king for a quarterly financial meeting, and Eleanor staying in Highever to manage the teyrnir. Jenna decided not to go, thinking maybe to visit Teagan in that week but saying nothing of her plans yet. When their strangely subdued meal was finished, Eleanor went to work in her garden, leaving Jenna and Bryce to resume their chess game.

As they sat in his book-lined study, her father was watching her across the chessboard, waiting. She thought him contemplating the possible moves she could make, or the what he might do next, but he wasn't. Bryce surprised her when he asked, "I would ask you to go to Denerim with me, but I know Bann Teagan rarely goes. When are you planning to go back to Rainesfere?"

"What makes you think I am?" Jenna asked, thrown by the question.

"Because you're in love," Bryce Cousland said simply. "And though I've missed you, it seems silly for you to sit here playing chess with me and going to parties with your mother when you really want to move on with your life. We aren't trying to recreate the past, pup."

"Papa, that's not what I'm doing either. I'm trying to figure it all out. And I like being at home."

"Ah," he said, leaning back in his chair and smiling. "Let me know when you get there, will you? I haven't been able to figure out much and I've had a little longer than you."

Jenna said nothing to that but asked, "How did you know?"

He laughed, and explained himself, smiling at her the whole time. "Because you won't talk about Bann Teagan, but you brighten whenever someone else mentions him. Fergus told me that Teagan spent the party asking about you, and when he came to wish me happy birthday, he was looking for you. After your altercation with Habren, he was just sitting there with you in silence. The two of you looked perfectly miserable, and like you were trying not to show it. I knew it was because he was leaving, not because of Habren's broken nose."

"I haven't even told him, papa. I wanted to be home first, to stay with you before I went away again."

"Jenna, my darling, we will understand if you want to go spend time with Bann Teagan. He's a good man, and clearly cares for you." Her father reached over the chessboard and cupped her face. He was careful not to disrupt their board as he held her. "You grew up so much without us. I'll always regret sending you away like we did. I'm not sure it was the best decision, but we were running out of time. I feared we might lose both of you at once." He let her go, sitting back, and smiling fondly over at her.

Jenna said nothing, but her eyes clouded over the board. Everything was impossible to see through the tears she didn't want to let fall. She made her move anyway, because she'd already seen what to do.

"Checkmate," Jenna said, her voice thick. Bryce looked down at the board and back up at her, laughing. She'd won. They'd have to start a new game tomorrow.

"So it is, pup. Good job." Her father's wide grin made one of her own sprout. With the assurance that she would tell her father before she left for Rainesfere, they called the game done and reset the board. Jenna went to her bedroom and took a long bath before calling Teagan.

When she talked to him, Jenna was quiet, thinking about how her father had known her feelings before she even had. She'd played a good chess game, but was suddenly shy when it came to bringing up a visit. There was no reason not to go, but somehow telling Teagan that she wanted to spend a week with him made the words get stuck in her mouth. They were imposing, and every time she tried to bring it up, she fumbled her words. Jenna kept starting to say that she wanted to come, but then stopped herself. It so frustrated her that she withdrew, Teagan carefully trying to pry apart what was wrong.

"I've seen the Volca Sea," she told Teagan. "It was the only pretty part of the whole damn Anderfels."

"You told me before you disliked it there," he ventured, but she was taciturn, annoyed with herself. 

"It was awful," she said shortly, declining to elaborate on the subject she'd just brought up. Jenna sighed heavily into the phone. "Teagan, I'm horny and bored and lonely."

"I can fix all of those things, but sadly, not tonight." He waited for her to respond, but all she did was sigh again, so he went on. "I've got some business up north, but it runs right into the call to Denerim. I was going to try to get to Highever, but it might make sense for us to meet in Denerim instead."

"You're coming to Denerim? I thought you'd skip it for sure," Jenna said. Her father had spoke truly, Teagan usually didn't attend anything but the most mandatory of calls by the King, letting Arl Eamon go in his stead.

"Eamon isn't going, so I'll be at his estate in Denerim. Will I see you there?" he asked.

"Maker, yes! My father was just saying that I should go visit you," she admitted.

"Was he? Well, I'll be glad to take you back to Rainesfere with me after the meeting in Denerim, if you'd like."

Jenna laughed, happy relief filling her. "I would like, absolutely. We can plan it in Denerim when I finally get to see you. Oh, but it's still a month away," she said after catching glimpse of her calendar.

"A month is longer than I'd like, but it's better than no plans at all," he said. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry it took this long for us to make plans." 

She and Teagan said a prolonged goodnight to each other, filled with tentative plans for their time in Denerim. Not all of them were filthy, but a good number of them made her blush even just to say them over the phone. She looked at her phone, looking back over her messages from the last two weeks. They were filled with pictures, texts and voicemail from Teagan. Their 'nude pictures' contest had earned her a random collection of pictures of Teagan's body parts, from his knees to an ankle and his belly button. She'd sent back more of the same to him. It all made her grin into her pillow, elated at the thought of actual plans to see him again. Now her trepidation seemed ridiculous, because why would she ever be afraid of anything that made her this happy?

That next morning, Jenna danced into the breakfast room to tell her father that she would be accompanying him to Denerim, but spending time at the estate of the Arl of Redcliffe. The arl would, rather fortunately, not be in residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to post two chapters in one day but last night I was sick and chapter 13 only got posted this morning. Might be a few days before I finish polishing up chapter 15, however.


	15. Chapter 15

Before she could roll into the capital for her reunion with Teagan, Jenna had a follow up appointment to make sure she was completely healthy. The talk was productive, but gave her some real things to speak with Teagan about. Truth be told, this talk was probably a little overdue. Her period arrived, unannounced a few days before they were set to depart, and its appearance made her cranky. When she told Teagan that any fun he had planned would be put off for a few days, he laughed as he reassured her.

"If you think that's why I want to see you again, you're mistaken. As much as I like sleeping with you, I'm far more partial to just being with you," Teagan told her. Jenna felt herself smile, just a little, at those words. It was one thing to think there was this attraction and it was of personalities, of minds and not just bodies, but it was good to hear it from him.

"Besides," Teagan added, "I'd be inviting you over far less in the daytime and more for careful overnights if that was all I wanted."

"No staying for breakfast?" she asked, and laughed.

"I don't make breakfast for just anyone," he said.

"You didn't make it for me in Rainesfere, your excellent cook did." Teagan chuckled as she said it. The sound warmed her from the inside out, making her smile as she remembered him eating food off her plate more than once.

"The point still stands, Jenna. I'm overjoyed to see you at all, you don't need to warm my bed for me to want to spend time with you."

"But there will be bed warming, eventually," she said. "Because I do so enjoy that part of spending time with you. And you're ever so good at it."

"Now you're just flattering me, but it's working," Teagan said, and she could hear the grin in his voice.

"I'm glad, though it isn't idle flattery if it's true. Remember that in a week when we're finally alone together."

When Jenna finally got to Denerim with her father, it was a little more than two months after the party. It was hard to reconcile so much time had passed. Everyday still felt like it lacked the rhythm of settled life. When they got to the capital, Denerim was well and truly hot, positively sweltering in the shade. It was the stifling heat unique to the way a city gets at the beginning of summer and doesn't cool down until at least the middle of Kingsway.

He came to her family's Denerim estate while Jenna was napping after the ride down. Teagan had, when she'd texted him, been with the king. He sent a selfie of the two of them as proof. The king was smiling just beside Teagan. King Cailan would never let her take a selfie with him, but she guessed he had to allow his uncle some liberties. Her father was supposed to go and see the king later in the week, and then all the nobles would meet up. It wasn't a Landsmeet, but just a quarterly meeting held by the king.

A servant woke her up and informed her that Bann Teagan Guerrin of Rainesfere had called upon her. The formality of it all made Jenna giggle, but they were a little stiffer in Denerim than in Highever. Perhaps it was because they were the ones that usually had to deal with the court and the king and all of that formality. King Cailan could be surprisingly formal when it came to it, but she supposed he was probably trying to remind people of what it was like before the occupation. The sentiment Jenna could respect, even if it was a little ridiculous in practice.

She found her boyfriend and her father playing chess and talking enthusiastically of the Grand Tourney of the Free Marches. Though Jenna had been in the Free Marches during Tourney time, she hadn't been able to go. Both her father and Teagan were fans of it, though unlike Teagan, Bryce had only been a handful of times. Teagan made a habit of going to every tourney he could. She liked listening to the two of them talk, warmth filling her as she realized that they got along well, but had no wish to eavesdrop on them. With a brief check to her hair as she passed by a mirror, she walked into the study where they waited.

After two months, seeing Teagan was almost overwhelming. She wanted to run and hug him, but he was sitting at the chessboard, and only looked up when she was almost next to him. Jenna leaned in and sedately gave her papa a kiss on the cheek, then held out her hand to Teagan. He took it, enfolding it in one of his own and smiling up at her. It was like feeling sunshine on her face for the first time in weeks.

"Papa. Teagan. Are you two at a place where you can pause?" she asked, surprised that her voice was so level and cheerful.

"I think so, if Teagan agrees," her father said, giving her a smile. He knew as well as she did that she'd start kissing Teagan the minute they were out of the room.

"I do, Your Lordship. We'll have to finish our game another time," Teagan said, standing up.

"If I can convince you two to come to dinner one night this week, we can do it then."

"Sure," Jenna agreed. "I probably won't see you until tomorrow, so have a good night."

"Night, Jenna. Teagan, I'll see you at the palace, I'm sure. We can speak more then," Bryce said.

"Of course. Goodnight."

Then, once they were safely out in the garage and away from the roving guards, many of the cameras and most importantly, her father, she kissed Teagan well and thoroughly. He was breathless and wearing her lipstick when they separated.

"I've got two whole months worth of kisses to start making up for," Teagan said, and leaned down to kiss Jenna again. When they parted, he cupped her face in his hands. "You cut your hair. It looks lovely."

"Thank you," Jenna said, smiling up at him. It wasn't very drastic, but her hair was now cut into a long bob. Teagan ran a hand through it as he pulled her in for another kiss.

It didn't take long to drive to the Arl of Redcliffe's estate at this time on a Sunday but every minute in the car was too long for her. Though the car itself was a surprise. It turned out that Teagan had flown to Waking Sea to meet with Alfstanna and then come to Denerim. To be sure it was a lovely car. It was nearly as old as she was, but she remembered it, knew it well. Soft top convertible, rounded body, two seater, large engine -- it was a classic sports car. It had been featured heavily in movies from the time, usually with a rich jerk packed behind the wheel and a beauty in the other seat. She knew its own merits too, because it had once been one of the fastest cars to ever hit the streets. It was a dark ruby red, and polished to a shine. Jenna whistled once they were parked at the estate and she got a good look at it.

"How did you get Alfstanna to part with a 928?" she asked.

"I fixed it. She didn't have the time or inclination to get the parts for it and I had to fly up there to repair it, but she sold it to me broken and I was able to get it running again." He looked proud as he said it, and she smiled up at him, tearing her eyes from the car.

"Teagan, you've giving me serious car envy here. A girl might just do something reckless, like go buy a Boxster just to have something pretty of her own."

He raised an eyebrow at her, intrigued. "A Boxster. Very nice, for a car that's still coming off the line. There's been a lot of them," he said, baiting her. Jenna took it, eyes glinting as she rose to his test.

"One of the old ones, the first generation body but the later years. Sleeker body, but with the recessed round lights. Silver, of course, hardtop, naturally."

"Naturally," Teagan said, grinning at her.

"But with custom interior."

"Custom interior?" Teagan asked. He was resting against the car, wearing an amused expression, the driver's door open. Jenna paced in front of the car and his eyes followed her, too sharp, too careful. She felt the stark predation in his regard and only narrowly avoided shivering as she met his eyes.

"Purple," Jenna decided on the spot. "So when I take off the hood, there's no mistaking that it's me." She stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.

Teagan laughed, nudging her up against the car, trapping her between his hip and the open door. She pressed against him and felt the heat of his body through his clothes. Even here, he still smelled like the dust and soil from his vineyards, though it was fainter. "Will tan interior do for now?" he asked, his eyes darkening.

"For now," Jenna said, and tipped her head up to receive his kiss. She slid her hand into his waistband, not down his jeans but just enough so he'd know what she wanted before she did it. When Teagan deepened their kiss, his mouth hard against hers, tongue sweeping into her mouth, she unbuttoned his jeans.

He was half hard in her hands before she coaxed him into the seat of the car. With the door still open, she dropped to her knees. Jenna sucked him between her kiss-reddened lips, feeling the tautness of his stomach with one hand as she stroked hims cock with the other. Her mouth moved in time with her hand, sucking the head and then taking him deeper as her hand worked up and down.

Teagan was panting, already so close to climaxing. She looked up through her lashes and saw him watching her, his blue eyes glassy, one hand clutching the upholstery. With her eyes still on him, she took him further into her mouth. Teagan moaned and dropped his head back between his shoulders, finally breaking eye contact.

Then it overtook him, and Teagan was coming with hard, quick trusts of his hips. She felt him shudder, heard the shaking of the breath he drew in and knew when it was over. She kept going until she was sure, letting him work through the last remnants of his climax between her eager lips. Scant traces of her lipstick were visible on his shaft, but it only made Jenna smile as she pulled away. Within a few minutes she was standing over him, as he came back to himself in the front seat of his car.

"Maker's breath, Jenna," he said. She held out her hand to him, and he took it, righting himself in the seat of the car before getting up. He had managed to lean as far back as was possible without digging a hole in his back with the shifter.

"What's for dinner?" Jenna asked, and before he could respond, she was off to answer that question.

Later, Jenna had adjourned to the library kept by the Arl of Redcliffe. It was mostly dusty old tomes of history and record keeping, with few novels in the mix. Teagan found her in there, rummaging through the stacks. He watched as she picked up a book that emitted a cloud of dust, coughed and set it back on the shelf, cursing at it. When he laughed, she looked up at him, scrunched up her nose and wiped her face.

"I need to talk to you," Jenna said, before he could greet her. "I thought I was pregnant when I was in Highever. I didn't tell you because it turned out I wasn't, and I didn't want to alarm you."

"You could have told me," he said, and she noticed he was careful to keep his voice neutral. Not angry or accusing, but somehow sad, even as he was so cautious.

"I wasn't sure about anything. It would've only made you worry until I could bring myself to take the test. But Oriana was with me, and like I said, I'm not pregnant."

There was a flash in his blue eyes, worry, perhaps, but Jenna couldn't tell before it was gone. She got the feeling that he was carefully considering his next words, and waited. There was a feeling, strange and tense in the air, but Jenna wasn't sure how to dispel it. She took a moment to scan the shelves, but didn't pull any books down. The air in the library was stale, tasting of dust motes and neglect.

"Next time, even if it's just worry and conjecture, please tell me," Teagan said finally, and she nodded.

"I will, but next time hopefully will be far in the future when we're both a little more ready for it," she said. Teagan nodded, but didn't say anything and Jenna went on. "So I think we should discuss the hard stuff before we go on. If we're going to have that kind of relationship. I missed you, but I don't want to assume."

"What kind of relationship?" Teagan asked.

"The serious, exclusive kind."

"That is what I had in mind; it's good to know you want the same. What did you need to discuss, sexual history and that sort of thing?"

"Yeah," she picked up a book, looked at the cover and grimaced before shelving it again. Jenna walked out of the stacks to a table and chairs and sat heavily in it. "The healer gave me a shot to make my cycles more regular, but it doesn't impact my fertility. If anything, it might make it easier for me to get pregnant, since it should be regular. He recommended that my partner take care of the birth control while I'm getting this shot, or that we continue to use condoms. Other than that, I've not got any diseases, sexual or otherwise, and I've had eighteen partners in the past, not including yourself."

Witherstalk, the plant that had been used for centuries in Thedas to prevent unwanted conception, was still available in the old forms, powdered leaves as a tea or tincture that anyone could take. Most people who did chose to either take the synthetic version of witherstalk in pills or get a shot every few months. It was easier than tea, and cheaper than the real stuff. They worked the same way, so far as Jenna's non-medical mind could tell. She saw Teagan take a breath as she finished speaking and hoped that none of that was too much for him. If it was, she knew they'd be over.

But he just started by saying, "I appreciate your forthrightness and honesty. I can take care of the birth control for as long as you need me to. And likewise, I don't have any illnesses of any sort. I've had thirty-three partners in the past, including you."

"You just know that offhand? I had to read my diary after I went to the doctor."

"You have a diary?" Teagan asked, and chuckled. "And yes, I try to keep it in mind, especially since I had a feeling this conversation would happen sooner rather than later. If you hadn't started it tonight, I probably would have some time this week.

"Of course I keep a diary. How else would I keep ten years of cities and shitty travel and nights full of laughter straight in my memory? Although to be fair, I didn't write in it when I was visiting you, because it was on my broken laptop."

"You didn't lose anything, did you?" he asked, but she shook her head.

"Nah, I have backups. Anyway, now that it's out of the way, we should celebrate." Jenna cocked her head to one side and then said, "I'm thinking this calls for ice cream. Yes, lots of ice cream in bed."

Teagan laughed, then asked, half-joking, "Would my lady also like a piggy back ride to the kitchen to choose it?"

"Yes, I would." Jenna stood up and after a short hesitation, Teagan crouched down and helped her onto his back.

Long legs slithered around his waist and she rested her chest up against his back. It had been a very long time since someone had carried her. From her close vantage she could see the few sparse strands of grey that had probably once been fox fur red woven into his hair, could smell his shampoo. Her arms looped around him, mindful that it was likely she that would have to carry the ice cream once they got it.

"You're very light," he muttered as the two of them carefully left the library, her arms hooked around him.

"If you're fishing for some 'oh you're just so strong' compliments then you're going about it the wrong way. Put together some flat packed furniture and then I'll be impressed."

Teagan laughed and pushed open the door to the kitchen. The two of them lumbered inside without any real grace, though he managed the doorway well enough. Inside was the cook, still working after dinner was done. She must have been preparing for breakfast the next morning, for the two of them. She stood up when she saw the two of them, abandoning her diligent potato peeling. Teagan bade her to sit back down with a small wave.

"You never saw us," he said with a wink. The cook smiled and sat back down. When Jenna met her eyes, she looked away quickly, but not before Jenna saw her smiling down at her potatoes.

#

Meeting with his nephew, King Cailan, was never the hard part about visiting Denerim. He liked spending time with the king, albeit usually in an unofficial capacity. Cailan was much as he was a child, kind and stubborn and magnanimous to a fault. No, what Teagan disliked most about it was the nobility, and the playing at court. This time, he had Bryce Cousland at his side, rather than his brother. It proved to be beneficial for him, because few were willing engage Bryce head on.

If he'd thought the secret was out about him and Jenna before, he all but knew it now. Arl Howe was specifically pointed in asking Teagan about it, saying that his son Thomas was interested in Jenna, and it was a shame that she was no longer available. He waited for Teagan's answer, just as the people around them grew suspiciously quiet.

"You would need to ask her about that, my lord. I would never speak for another in such matters," Teagan answered.

Howe sniffed, but pressed him no further. "Of course, Bann Teagan. I shouldn't assume."

It was all so tiring, but Bryce was easy to be around. He made it easier to endure, but laughed at Teagan's obvious impatience with it all as they walked back to the teyrn's Denerim estate. That he was only a short walk from the palace was a mark of his stature -- Eamon's estate was across the bridge and into the outskirts of the city. Bryce had generously let Teagan park his car in his garage each morning when he brought Jenna back, and the two of them walked to the palace together. It was a short enough walk, but Teagan took off the jacket of his suit, preferring not to get it sweaty.

They had more in common than Teagan would have guessed from their very slight acquaintance before. Bryce had a father's concern about Teagan's relationship with Jenna, but not for the reasons Teagan had expected. Paternal posturing, telling him not to 'ruin' his daughter, all of those things Teagan had endured before, but Teyrn Cousland didn't so much as utter a single a threat. Instead, he fished, but Teagan obliged him by answering in a way he wouldn't have considered with Arl Howe or anyone else.

"How are things with Jenna?"

"Things are going very well, Your Lordship."

"Are the two of you serious?"

"Yes, we are. Does that trouble you?"

Bryce shook his head, waving his hand to emphasize the motion. "No, not at all, but my opinion matters little in this. Jenna is twenty-seven years old, and if I don't respect her autonomy by now, then that says more about me than her or you. She picked you, you obviously care for her, respect her, and that's all anyone can ask for when they first start out together."

That admission made Teagan bold enough to lay it all out on the table, though he almost faltered at the last moment. "I love Jenna," he said, and caught Bryce's smile after he said it, "but she's adrift. I worry that if we move too quickly, she will regret it."

"Have more faith in her to know her own heart, Teagan. Although if my daughter does feel the desire to move down south so soon after coming home, we'll have no choice but to visit en masse every few months."

Teagan laughed, surprised that it was so light. "That would be welcome, Your Lordship," he said.

After a turn down a leafy, quiet street they were upon the Cousland estate, smaller than the castle they inhabited in Highever, but Teagan liked it better. It was once a much larger building, but had been knocked down and rebuilt after a fire in Denerim. Now it looked like a row of fancy townhouses, with one giant glossy black door with leaded glass in the center. It was stately and white brick, with an unassuming few brick steps leading to the entrance. He and Bryce walked up to the front door, which was opened for them from the inside. Teagan had noticed that with Bryce -- he never took the servant's entry or played the sheepish lord. He was always the teyrn, in charge and commanding.

He liked the inside of the Cousland's estate, which had eschewed the more traditional decor for the modern. There were large white walls filled with art that wasn't portraits of long dead forebears or oils of wilderness scenes. He liked art, he just didn't know much about it besides he generally liked abstract scenes or photography. Jenna was ready to leave when he showed up, and although Bryce asked if they'd like to stay until traffic slowed down, she shook her head and he declined for the both of them.

They got in his car, a designer overnight bag slung over one arm, wide sunglasses on her face. He tossed the bag in the back, and his suit jacket along with it. Then he thought about it and discarded his tie as well, rolling up his sleeves in careful, neat cuffs on his forearms. His own sunglasses were hidden inside a compartment in the car, and he put them on as they drove down the sedate street. They rode with the top down, though Teagan regretted it the instant they came to a stop.

The streets of Denerim were packed at all times, clogged with traffic in every direction. Denerim was a city so old and small that the heart of it only had a few roads going in and out. Cailan was constantly worried about repairing Denerim, which languished in a constant state of requiring very necessary and hazardous updates. Hardly a thing could be done to expand it; they were between a mountain and the sea. They were stuck using the winding old roads, sitting in the hot, idle traffic, watching as a heat haze rose off the pavement.

Jenna's fingers drew light circles on his thigh, then traced the pinstripes on his navy suit. She leaned over and kissed him, her eyes sparkling. She hadn't wanted to stay with her father though it probably would have been more prudent to wait out the traffic. She wanted him alone, but he didn't know for what reason. Teagan didn't want to guess and wind up disappointed.

"I think we should stay in for the evening," she said, and Teagan glanced over at her. Her smile was a promise he was impatient to cash in on. He hooked a hand around her neck and pulled her in for another kiss, stealing them until traffic stated moving again.

Next to him, Jenna was wearing a short, purple tennis dress that inched up as she shifted in her seat, revealing tantalizing flashes of skin. As much as he hated to admit it, sex was powerful motivation to get home quicker. Had they been driving the roads of Rainesfere, serene and familiar, he would definitely have shown her how much speed the old car could handle. There was little he could do to hasten them to his bed when they were trapped in standstill traffic. Every noble had to posture and show off when they came into town, driving their cars up to the palace and making even more backups than normal in the congested city. The air was thick with humidity and pollution, overheated, and his day had been long and boring, his body locked in frustrated anticipation for their evening plans.

The streets leading to their destination were mercifully mostly clear, since they were gated residential areas. Teagan roared up to the house, a demon on four wheels, all decorum forgotten in a haze of lust. If they'd been back at the vineyard, he would have started kissing her as soon as they got through the door, but Eamon's head housekeeper would be waiting for him to tell him of any events of the day and what was for dinner. She wouldn't be understanding or indulgent about his indiscretions. With that in mind, he kept his peace as they entered the house, even listening to the housekeeper before walking up to his room, albeit at a much faster pace than normal.

Once in his room, Teagan kissed her again, pressing her between his thigh and the wall so she could feel how hard he was. Her hand rubbed at his cock through the suit trousers, and Teagan had to grit his teeth. Jenna was lazily kissing him and stroking, teasing as she drew out the moment. He brought her closer, insistent in his urgency. Her response was to take his hand and lead him further into his own room.

The purple dress was really more of a very long polo shirt and it slid off easily, giving Teagan a chance to admire what lay beneath it. When Jenna had been in Rainesfere, she had nice things, but they were made for traveling, to last through any abuse. Delicate lace didn't play a part in functional and sturdy, but she wore it now and wore it well. Jenna was stunning in a black bra trimmed with lace, and while he admired it, he was also dedicated to getting her out of it.

She twitched away from his grip, breasts still maddeningly encased in provocative lace. Settling herself on the bed, she fixed him with an imperious look. "You're still dressed, Bann Teagan."

He grinned at her, hands already undoing his belt. "Not for long, my lady." He was quick about it, most of his clothes discarded as fast as he could. His shoes and socks came off, his pants pooled on the floor, and shirt unbuttoned when he got to the bed. Jenna pressed a kiss to his chest, and he felt the imprint of her lips on his skin. Teagan was about to burst if Jenna kept teasing him. It was the nature of the flirtation to withhold until it made action the only course, but he'd never been good at games. Jenna was a master, as frustrating as it was for him.

Her bra came off next, and it fell to the floor as he kissed each breast in turn. Her nipples were hard, tight as he sucked them, and even harder when he stopped so he could kiss her lips. She tugged at his shirt, failing to remove it because of his rolled up sleeves. That was why he'd only unbuttoned it before, too eager to join her in bed. When he pulled off her panties, he was so consumed in the act of getting them off that it took a second for him to register that anything was different. Teagan looked down at Jenna, bare, hairless Jenna and then back up at her face. That was new, because there had definitely been hair down there before.

"I think you were robbed," he said in all seriousness.

Jenna snorted once, then rolled onto her side laughing into his pillow. He was half out of his shirt, so Teagan took it all the way off and waited for her to compose herself. It took longer than he'd hoped, but her unceasing, gasping laughter made him laugh, just a little. He'd been completely earnest when he said it.

When she stopped laughing, she sat up and said, "I can tell you what happened, but first, it's stupid and second, it might put you off sex, just for a while."

"Tell me later then, after I've come inside of you at least twice," Teagan said.

The kissing resumed as if there had been no interruption, Teagan working his way back down her again to lay kisses in a dotted line from her lips to her stomach, then lower. He stopped and started kissing the insides of her thighs, then back up towards her hips. When he laid a kiss upon the top of her bare mons, she moaned.

"Don't tease, Teagan," she said breathily, and he smiled against her stomach. Now she accused him of teasing, when she'd been guilty of the same not so long ago.

There was little desire for preamble, both too eager after time spent apart to be together. Teagan slipped a finger inside of her to feel her wetness, and Maker, she was ready. When he was as well, he pushed inside of her, and sighed as he was enveloped in her warmth. It was good, so wonderfully perfect. "Jenna, Jenna, Jenna," was all he could get out, and that came out in a deep, rough voice that hardly sounded like his own.

It all unraveled after a few cursory thrusts. It was harder and faster than he would have liked for a reunion, but Jenna set the pace, not him, he just tried to keep up. He thrust deep and quick into her, pulling out as far as he could and slamming home again and again, just to hear her mewl, to watch her breasts jiggle with every push, to hear the headboard slam against the wall. Then Jenna clenched around him, jerking as her climax overcame her.

It was more than enough to push him over, and he happily tumbled after her, using the ripples of her pleasure to spur his own. Not long after Jenna, Teagan came hard, the feeling rushing through him. It was like he'd been chasing something he hadn't expected to catch, and when he did he almost didn't know what to do with himself. Jenna brought him back to himself, her hands gently stroking his chest, his sides as the last harsh pleasures faded into something kinder and duller around the edges.

He was exhausted, but filled with a contentment that almost felt like happiness. Maybe it was both. He hadn't felt it since Jenna had kissed him in Rainesfere, not the first time but after their dinner at the barn restaurant. That was when it really changed for him, not when they'd slept together later on. That night she trusted him, wanted him, and they'd learned about each other.

She was curled into his side, her legs rubbing against his. Teagan rolled over to smile at her, but her face was turned down and she didn't see it. He kissed her forehead instead and she looked up at him sleepily. It would only last a quarter of an hour at most, before she'd be up, looking for dinner. Jenna told time with her stomach, and he smiled at the realization. They had all night together, and he was content.

Much later, once he'd returned to bed with her and they'd eaten, he finally asked, "So what happened?" That was the best way he could put it, he didn't want to come right out and ask, why has your pubic hair been evicted from home?

Jenna was sitting up, wearing one of his shirts. With her messy hair, he thought her ravishing, and had plans to do just that soon but he was curious. "My mother and I went to the spa. A full trip just the two of us, massages, hair and nails, the whole thing. It took hours, but she loves that kind of stuff."

"You don't?"

She shrugged. "I can take it or leave it. Massages are nice, and I do like the haircut, but the whole day of it takes forever, and leaves you exhausted. When you do it yourself, it feels restorative. I don't know if that makes sense, but when I spend time alone, painting my nails and deep cleaning my skin, it's not nearly so exhausting."

"I think I understand," he said, but went on, "so this happened at a spa?"

"Yes. So Mother and I were in separate rooms, obviously, and they came in with the wax. I'm thinking it's just legs and eyebrows and whatever. So I ask, are you going to do waxing? There was one woman that was clearly in charge and she answered me no matter who I addressed. So she said yes, and I told her not to do my underarms, that sort of thing."

Jenna drew in a breath and turns to him. "Another woman comes in, and she does the bikini waxes. She asks if I am Lady Cousland. When I say yes, she asks if want the same, so I say yes, thinking it would be the same thing as I had, just cleaned up a bit."

Teagan could see how it went wrong, but the details were a little fuzzy. "The same?" he asked, with a feeling of foreboding.

"She meant the same as _MY MOTHER_ ," Jenna finished. "Because Her Ladyship told them to ask me before they did anything, but she ordered the same thing for both of us when she booked it. So the _SAME_ meant that same things _MY MOTHER_ was getting done."

Teagan couldn't help it and he tried to hide it, but he was quaking with silent laughter. Jenna's obvious horror at the mistake and knowing such intimate details about her mother's body showed in her face. It was perhaps, unkind to laugh at her distress, but he couldn't help himself. He rolled back onto the bed, laughing so hard that sound could barely escape. Teagan felt tears come to his eyes as he tried and failed to regain control of himself.

Finally, when he was done, Jenna was sitting there, just as indignant as before. He realized why she said it might put him off sex. He too now knew things about the teyrna and perhaps her husband that he could have lived happily without ever knowing. The realization was uncomfortable. The more time he spent with Jenna, the more he saw her parents through her eyes. But they weren't his family, so it wasn't as bad for him as it must have been for Jenna.

Jenna continued her story, once he was mostly finished laughing. "And then, when I confronted Mother about it, she just _fucking laughed_ at me. I told her I was bald as a baby bird down there, and she laughed so hard she had to pull the car over. Then she goes, 'But darling, they have a menu. You just point at the drawing of what you want,' like I even saw a menu or any drawings."

"I should have known better, after spending all that time in Orlais. They do that shit by default there, and you have to beg them to leave you with some hair. That's what makes this just stupid, because I know better. I should have said, full bikini wax and saved myself some pain."

"I know nothing of what you speak, but I assume a full wax isn't what you got," Teagan said.

"It sounds like it should be, doesn't it? But no, it just means it's more than a regular wax and everything is neat and cleaned up. Not the completely hairless thing I've got going on." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to him. She wore a look of mingled exasperation and amusement. "Now we are done talking about this, forever."

"That's good," Teagan said, hooking an arm around her and moving her back towards the sheets. "Talking wasn't what I had in mind either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual Reference:  
> [Porsche 928](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Porsche_928#/media/File:Porsche_928_Red.JPG)  
> [Jenna's polo dress](http://www.lacoste.com/us/lacoste/women/clothing/dresses-skirts/women-s-pique-polo-dress/EF5156-51.html?dwvar_EF5156-51_color=6H5)  
> [Teagan's suit](http://www.armani.com/us/giorgioarmani/men/classico_section#look=174019>Teagan's%20suit</a>)


	16. Chapter 16

Jenna woke up with Teagan at an impossibly early time and went back across town so he could go to the palace. Early in the morning, there was much less traffic than the evening before. There was something gratifying about the way it worked, knowing that as Teagan and her father walked there together, they had the chance to talk. She liked the harmony of the situation, one that could have easily gone awry in so many ways. Her mother still had her issues with him after the party, but papa didn't, and he and Teagan seemed to get along well.

She bade them both farewell and went off on her own errands. Her life in Ferelden was still unsettled, but she didn't want to fall into the socialite routine of going to night events and waking up late in the day, just enough time to get ready for the next party. As much as she liked being able to get out -- to parties, to charity events and fashion shows -- she didn't want to make being seen her life. In fact, Jenna had been thinking about a job, doing something for her future.

There were more than a few options open to her, and as Jenna went to the gym, she considered them all. She could go work for her mother, but that had never appealed to her. Shipping was an industry that didn't suit her skills, though her mother had been a smuggler during the resistance. The stories she told about the time still made Jenna smile, but no, shipping wasn't for her. Fergus saw to the work of the teyrnir that her father didn't handle, his responsibilities growing with each passing year as papa relinquished the role in stages. She wasn't needed to do that either.

There was the option to go on and build an image, but that required being almost impossibly social. There were limits, even to how much she could charm an unceasing crowd. Jenna liked people, but didn't have the extrovert's ability to gain energy from interaction. There had to be an end in sight or she'd need to isolate herself to regain her equilibrium. Quiet was part of the reason she'd liked being in Rainesfere so much, there were things to do, but a lot less people around.

Lost in her own thoughts, Jenna didn't realize there were people waiting for her to walk by. A photographer snapped a picture of her as she walked along, the sound of the shutter clicking magnified to her ears, abruptly breaking her from her quiet contemplation. She kept her face down and didn't smile, tried not to display any emotion as she sped up, grateful when she opened the door to the gym. Away from her mother's trainer and daily runs, Jenna had kept her routine of working out. It calmed her mind, and today she hoped it would do more. Her hands were shaking after the photographer took her picture from out of nowhere. Had they been hiding in the bushes?

She took a few deep breaths and hustled herself into the locker room. She didn't need to change, but locked up her bag and sunglasses, taking more time to compose herself. Maker's breath, that was so odd. In Orlais, the photographers had done the same, but only to the truly famous, not to people like her. Jenna was practically no one, and she'd certainly done nothing of note since she'd come back to Ferelden. Trying to shake off the incident, she went on to the class she'd signed up for.

"Jenna," Arl Leonas Bryland addressed her as she entered the glass and bamboo studio where her boxing class was going to be held. After the photographer, she was wishing it was in a less visible place, and picked a spot as far away from the windows as she could find.

The arl was also taking the boxing class this morning. Jenna's greeting smile was filled with genuine warmth as he drew closer. He had the lean frame of a lifelong runner, understated power and sinewy muscle in smart, expensive workout gear. Though he'd been at her father's party, Jenna didn't have a clear memory of him from it.

What she remembered of Leonas Bryland was from her childhood, the kindly, doting father who spoiled Habren far too much and threw up his hands when she grew impossible to deal with. Leonas was near an uncle to Jenna, as close as he was with her father. He was uncle to the Howes through blood, though he did not share a close relationship with Arl Howe. She always suspected that the Cousland castle was a neutral place to meet, where Arl Bryland could bring Habren to play with her Howe cousins without her father having to endure Rendon Howe. Leonas looked much the same as he always had, thin face, though a little more lined now than before, but his hair had no silver in it.

"Uncle, what a surprise. My father is already at the palace this morning, and I assumed it was another full day of meetings."

"Not for me, dear girl. I am granted a reprieve until later this morning. It is good to see you again. Although I have already said as much to Bryce, I must make my apologies for my Habren's behavior at the party," he began, but Jenna shook her head.

"I appreciate it, but there is no need. She and I have always had our differences, but it is in the past," she said.

"You are most gracious, as always."

"Is Habren well?"

Bryland scratched his cheek and made a face that Jenna couldn't interpret. After a silent debate that she could see waged in his eyes he said, "She is to be married. We're announcing her engagement at the end of the week."

"Congratulations. May I ask to whom?"

"Lord Brett Harriman of Kirkwall. It has been a trial," the arl sighed. "In one turn she is upset, angry that we are upholding this old agreement, but then she is so happy at the thought of a wedding. Of Harriman himself, she has little opinion. I don't know what to make of it, except that wedding cake costs a surprising amount of money."

Jenna laughed, because what else could she do? A wedding sounded like it was just up Habren's alley, though she wasn't sure how she'd deal with actually being married afterwards. Probably by realizing that it wasn't for her and getting divorced. Or by throwing endless parties in Kirkwall and Ferelden, to which Jenna had no doubt she would be invited just to see how expensive it was. Without sharing her less than charitable thoughts with the arl, she wished both him and his daughter well as the class began.

Maybe she could be a wedding planner, she thought to herself with some irony. Throwing parties had never been her thing, but she was good with managing details and worked better on the fringes of a gathering than in the center. That wasn't right for her either, she knew, but her mind kept straying back to parties as she punched and kicked her way through her workout.

#

The morning was clear and free of clouds, as was Teagan's mood. Spending time with Jenna always put a spring in his step, but whenever they'd slept together it made him feel invincible. Once Jenna departed to get ready for the gym, Bryce pulled Teagan aside before they walked over to the palace. They stood in the foyer, Bryce grimacing before he even told Teagan what was going on. He took his phone from a pocket inside of his suit and leaned in towards Teagan, showing him the display. The phone was a newer, more expensive model than Teagan's and he was a little impressed with it as he took note of the custom case bearing the Cousland heraldic laurel branches.

"I don't think she's seen this yet," Bryce said in a quiet voice. His face was a little pinched, and he looked tired and uncomfortable. Teagan took the phone and saw to what Bryce was referring. A full screen picture of Jenna was above an article about her. The picture was recent, her hair was cut and she was wearing sunglasses. It looked like she was on her way to someplace in Highever, the shops in the background unfamiliar to him.

As he scrolled through, not bothering to read most of the words, he came to another picture. One of him and Jenna, last night, stuck in traffic, kissing. He was struck by the pair they made, the way they looked together, but he guessed that was the point of the photo. Underneath was a blurb about him and the quote, "A source close to the couple says there's a true spark between the unlikely pair. 'They're really happy together, their personalities fit well. They have the same sense of humor, and she makes him laugh.'" Teagan wondered at who this source really was, with their vague yet accurate statements. He was more than a little gratified by how true the words were.

Bryce was watching him, so Teagan kept his expression sober. "I'll make sure they can't get any more photos like this, Your Lordship."

"I wish you could, Teagan. Hopefully this is a passing fascination since she's still so newly returned to Ferelden, and nothing more. Just be aware and careful," Bryce said, sounding weary. "Right now there is no story about you or Jenna, but they aren't above inventing one."

"We've avoided crises in the press before, but that was years ago. Highever is a pretty sedate place, most of the time. Jenna was always part of us working with the press, Eleanor and I tried to teach them how to handle it. They always want a story and it's easier to work with them. But this constant monitoring, they weren't doing this when Jenna was younger, when we had to shield Fergus so he could get well in peace. I don't think she understands how much they pay for pictures, how dangerous it can be," Bryce said.

Comprehension blossomed within Teagan and he finally understood why Bryce was so concerned about what looked to Teagan to be a harmless article. There had been an explosion of sex tape scandals a few years back beginning with a video called _'Nobles on Their Knees_ ' and the damned sequel ' _Noble Sleaze_ '. There had been a handful more, most notably, ' _Denerim Debauchery_ ' before the aristocracy started to get lawyers involved. The tapes mostly featured minor nobles in their private pastimes, but it made all of the nobility a target. Scummy producers made video clips filled with the children of the bannorn's nobles let loose in the city to party and get up to whatever they wanted -- a riot of sex, drunkenness and drug use. It was the same thing that had been happening for years, but when Teagan did it they had the good sense not to record their indiscretions for money.

Since then, the press had turned vicious when hunting out salacious stories. Him kissing Jenna was tame in comparison, but the fact that they were tailed by someone with a long lens was troubling. Had he even bothered to keep the curtains closed last night? Teagan thought so, but the memory was hazy. He thought about the non-disclosure agreements Eamon had his staff sign. Teagan had thought it unnecessary before, but maybe there was some merit to it. There was much to think of and little conversation between them on the walk to the palace.

It was a short day of meetings for the two of them, and after they were done at the palace they left for lunch. Bryce was going back for a private meeting with the king, while Teagan was finished for the day. Each night Teagan and Jenna talked out a plan for the next day, what they'd do together and where they'd go, so they wouldn't have to keep crossing town. It was usually simple, she stayed overnight with him, and the two of them driving back to the Cousland's house so Teagan and her father could attend their courtly duties. But there were events in Denerim, more of them with the nobility in town.

That night they were going out together, and it made more sense to stay at the teyrn's house than to travel back and forth across Denerim. After he was finished for the day he left at lunch time, walking the path alone that he'd taken so many times this week with Bryce. That afternoon the two teyrns of Ferelden, Bryce and Loghain, would be in conference with the king. Teagan was glad that it wasn't him. The next day was his reprieve, and he didn't have any meetings at all. Jenna was planning a picnic for the two of them, and he was planning on catching up with Fatima.

Jenna was waiting, dressed in a short grey dress for lunch. He wasn't sure how she managed to find so many dresses that looked like oversized tee shirts, but this one like the purple dress from the night before was more shirt than dress to Teagan's eye. She smiled at him when he was shown in to the dining room, but he could feel the agitation rolling off of her in waves.

"A photographer was hiding in the bushes this morning when I went to the gym," she confided, whispering over her salad plate once they were alone.

Teagan sucked in a hard breath, his morning conversation with Bryce still fresh in his mind. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, it is what it is, I suppose. Mother warned me when I first got back, after the party but I didn't realize. This is how they are in Orlais, part of the reason why I left -- not that I'm worthy of Orlesian notoriety -- so I just can't see why anyone would be interested in me?" She lifted a bite of salad on her fork, looking more perplexed than upset.

"Because you're the nearest thing to a princess Ferelden has," Teagan said, not stopping to think before he said it. Jenna stopped chewing and fixed him with a look. He sighed and set down his fork.

"Look at the nobility, there are precious few daughters as it is. You have the highest rank among them. The only other teyrn's daughter married Cailan just after his coronation. Plus you're newly come back, and there's curiosity," Teagan explained. When Jenna didn't look convinced, he added, "they want to know what you've been doing. It's different here than it was ten years ago when you left. I could do whatever all night in the streets of Denerim and maybe get a passing mention in the papers. Now, people's interests have shifted and they like seeing photos, knowing where you've been and with whom. It is part of the reason why I stay in Rainesfere and Alfstanna barely leaves Waking Sea."

Jenna wrinkled her nose at him. "I was just going to the gym," she said, still not understanding. He could see why Bryce warned him this morning and not his daughter. Jenna had little notion of how the journalistic landscape had changed in her absence. Fereldans liked their own people best of all, and the most profitable gossip was home-grown.

"Sometimes that's enough," he tried to explain. "You don't court the press, but plenty of minor nobles do. They like the attention, the influence it buys them. And," he went on, but didn't meet her eyes as he spoke this part, "they want to know what you're doing with a nobody bann ten years older than you when you could have your pick of anyone."

"Teagan!" Jenna admonished, but he shook his head. She looked shocked at his words, outraged that he would think of himself thus, but he wasn't hunting for compliments. Teagan had been described as worse in the press before. Backwater barbarian came to mind, as did, 'wine like tepid dishwater'. The wine criticism stung more than anything about him.

"I run a struggling winery in the corner of the bannorn that no one has reason to visit. My brother is the respected arl, the popular politician, and I'm not even his heir anymore." The incredulous look her on her face warmed him in ways he couldn't begin to explain. That she had never considered to look at him framed that way was just what he loved about her. He hated to point out the way things were, but Jenna had to see it from all sides. She reached across the table and took his hand.

"You're the kindest man I've ever been with, and I love your winery. You're handsome and smart and determined," she began, but he gave her a small, tight smile.

"I am glad you see it that way, but other people outside of us don't understand it. They want to know why," he said.

"Because it's what I chose. That's all." Jenna heaved a sigh of her own and released his hand to resume eating. "Teagan, I didn't mean to start this discussion. Someone took a picture of me walking to a boxing class this morning. I just wanted you to be aware, but I guess you already have your opinions on it."

There was a hard silence between them after that, and the rest of lunch was forgettable. Even when he and Jenna began to talk of other things, he could still feel her frustration, some of pointed at him now. She didn't accept his reasons and the whole talk had unnerved her rather than explained things. He wasn't sure how to fix it, but then again, maybe once her agitation wore off she'd be more receptive to his wisdom. Perhaps tonight, when they were out at their charity function he could show her, try to get her to understand.

After a cozy dinner with the teyrn, they went out that night to a charity event. It was at a hotel in downtown Denerim that Teagan had neither heard of nor known about before Jenna asked if he'd go with her. He too had succumbed to Jenna's insistence on white clothes, wearing a white dress shirt unbuttoned at the collar, though his trousers were linen. Sunglasses he'd never worn rested in the crook of his shirt, his pants held up with a new leather belt that matched his shoes. He hadn't even been this well-dressed at Bryce's party, but Jenna insisted.

Much to his chagrin, Teagan liked the way he looked. It wasn't overly fussy, but neat and classic, instantly embodying the kind of cool he'd never been his whole life. Jenna had come to stand next to him in the mirror before they'd gone out, and when he mentioned how nice they both looked, she got a servant to take a photo of the two of them. She wore white as well, but hers was a jumpsuit with a halter top, wide legs and a keyhole in the top. There was an ornate belt encircling her slender hips and high heeled sandals.

"If we're out tonight, I won't be able to kiss you," he told her, brushing an errant strand of hair away from her face with one knuckle.

"Why not?" Jenna asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"The photographers," he said, but he was already wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Let's not give them anything more." Then he pressed up against her, giving her a careful kiss that wouldn't leave too much lipstick on him. When he checked, none of it did and it was still there just as pretty against her lips. Good, he didn't know why some makeup smeared when others didn't, but he liked the kind that stayed put. So did Jenna, apparently.

"Will that do until we get back?" she asked, teasing.

"Probably not," Teagan said honestly, "but it's a start. We still have the whole ride over."

She called out a goodbye to her father, who was settled in his armchair with his laptop and they left. Neither of them wished to drive, so they got into a hired car with suitably tinted windows, and went the short distance to the party venue. Until they got in the car, he hadn't even thought to ask what the benefit was for.

"Mabari Rescue Fund," she told him. "Though I think it's more of a home for old dogs. I'm not too clear on it to be honest."

"Why are we going?"

Jenna grinned at him. "Dancing, live music and a silent auction. It's better than trying to fight our way into a club or something."

He agreed with that.

#

They needed a night of socialization and fun. Denerim had been work for both of them, though Jenna wasn't the one in financial meetings with the king, trying to cover an arling that wasn't even her own domain. That must have been much more work than Teagan bargained for in a trip, and extra work definitely called for a night off. Teagan would never admit it, but he liked to go out from time to time. Dinners, charity events, luncheons, they were all a better time than sitting in some VIP room getting wasted with a bunch of people she didn't really know. Jenna had been there before, in the past, but once the novelty wore off, she phased such boring nights out of her life. She wanted a different experience with Teagan. They'd had a good deal of quiet courting, and she was ready to be seen, to let people know she was glad to be with him.

After lunch, she'd considered his words and realized the truth in them. It had angered her, at first to hear him, so much that she called her mother at work. Eleanor calmed her down, pointing out that Teagan was right about the way he was presented in the press, and how Jenna was seen. He was older, not as popular or as wealthy a suitor as she could have had, but that never mattered to her. He was Teagan and Jenna was enamored of him in more ways than she could count. Then her mother gave her the best advice of all, as she was standing outside of a meeting.

"Feeding into it might bring some money, but do you really need money and attention right now? I don't think Teagan desires it. You'll have to talk with him about it and decide how to go forward together."

Together. Sometimes Jenna wasn't sure how to do together with Teagan, because they were so far away physically. Together for them was this one week in Denerim and another in Rainesfere. It had become nightly phone calls and funny texts, and those first, faint stirrings of love. But this meant becoming a team with him and she just didn't know how to do it. Once again like that night on the phone with him in Highever, she lingered on an edge. She was scared of what might be, even though she knew she wanted more with Teagan. But this time, unlike when she'd been at her parent's biding her time, unsure whether or not to go back to Rainesfere, she was going to leap.

They could talk about it the next morning over breakfast, something long and leisurely and without her father around. She would be unafraid to ask for what she wanted and to have him do the same. It was strange, but she was sure that this was the first relationship she'd ever had with real give and take. Opening up more would just make it easier, even if this leap was a little scary for her. Jenna had climbed mountains just because she wanted to see the view from the top. Fear wasn't going to keep her from what she wanted, not with Teagan.

"This is the third time I've caught you looking at me and biting your lip," Teagan whispered to her as they moved through the room. The band had yet to take the stage and the first part of the night was for mingling and the silent auction. They'd just gotten out of a conversation with a former Redcliffe knight that retired to Denerim to be near his daughter. He was a big fan of the mabari, Arl Eamon, and talking in continuous monologues without break.

"I just wondered if we'd dance," she said, smiling at him. She could tell he knew that hadn't been on her mind, but he wasn't going to press her.

Teagan grimaced, but his laughing eyes didn't match his look of pain. "I told you that I'm terrible when it's anything but a waltz or a country dance, haven't it?"

Jenna gave him a toothy grin. "Save your excuses, Bann Teagan. We're going to dance."

They did dance together, after Jenna bid on an expensive espresso maker and a two night stay in a boutique hotel in downtown Denerim. The band was one of her favorites, it had been part of the reason she wanted to come, and the drummer was an old friend from Orlais. She was waiting for a chance to say hello to Henri and introduce Teagan.

Despite his protests, Teagan wasn't a bad dancer. He preferred slow dances, holding her close and whispering to her, but he kept up during the rowdier, faster songs. Whatever her face betrayed, he was determined to keep her in a good mood. They danced, she drank white wine and the two of them joked each other from any lingering upset from their lunch discussion. Both she and Teagan were having a great night, if his laughter and smile were anything to go by.

Jenna was trying to avoid getting too tipsy, alternating her white wine spritzers with water over the course of the night. It was a curse to drink and wear a jumpsuit, she decided, after the second time she had to visit the ladies room. She was leaving when a voice cussing so fluently in Orlesian that all she caught was the occasional 'merde' came barging through the door. Jenna stepped out of the way in time, and came face to face with the cursing woman. She was willowy, tall and had waist length white blonde hair.

"Claudia?" she asked. Claudia and Henri had been together for as long as she'd known either of them. She should have known wherever he played, Claudia was sure to be there.

"Jenna! How are you?" her old friend cried, wrapping her arms around her. "Come with me and talk," she said, motioning back towards the stalls Jenna had already used. She obeyed, standing just outside the stall Claudia occupied, talking over the door.

"Henri is playing tonight, merde, I need to change this breast pad."

"Breast pad?" Jenna asked.

"Henri and I had a son, two and a half months ago." Claudia's joy was evident in the tone of her voice, even through the stall door. "It's the first time I've been out at night since he was born. His name is Michel."

"Congratulations!" Jenna cried, "I wish I had known, I would have sent a gift."

"We fell out of touch after you left for Rivain," Claudia acknowledged. "That was around the time we moved here." There was a silence and then she asked, voice quieter, "Can you help me with this Jenna? I think there's something wrong."

"What do you need?"

"Come into the stall," Claudia said, opening the door. Jenna went into the cramped space, and Claudia pulled aside her shirt and bra. "Is it red?" she asked, pointing at her nipple.

"What happened to your nipple piercings?" Jenna asked, then squinted at her friend's breast. It didn't look right, but the lighting in the stall was less than ideal.

"I let that go years ago. I assume you did the same with the tongue ring?" Claudia asked, and Jenna laughed.

"Let's get out of the stall. We can get away from the door, but in better light," Jenna said. Claudia touched her breast lightly and nodded.

"It feels warm to the touch, and hurts a little. It used to hurt so much at first, so I didn't think anything until I saw this," Claudia said, holding out her old breast pad. There was a yellowish discharge on it.

"That's not milk?" Jenna asked.

"No, I don't think so. I'm not sure." Claudia moved over towards a corner of the ladies room, then slid aside her shirt and bra again so that she just exposed her bare breast through the generous arm hole. It was definitely inflamed, Jenna realized.

Another woman came out of a stall and looked over at them. "Sorry to eavesdrop, but I had a clogged milk duct when I was breast feeding. It sounds like you might too," she said. "They usually go away on with a warm compress and feeding, but if it hurts you might want to go to a healer if it's really bothering you."

Jenna thanked the woman and watched her leave. At her words, Claudia had paled considerably. As the door shut, she leaned in and whispered, "I had that before, and it didn't feel like this. I think I should go to the hospital. I cannot risk passing on anything that might harm Michel. He was born early."

"All right. I can take you if you want, we came in a car. Let me find my boyfriend. Should we get Henri?"

"The next set isn't scheduled for an hour, after the silent auction's winners are announced. He should be around," Claudia said.

They left the bathroom to find Henri and Teagan. Henri was no where to be seen, and when they questioned the other band members while they ate, no one had seen him. They'd assumed he was with Claudia. Teagan found them as they looked around the room for Henri. Jenna explained what was happening to him in hushed tones.

"We should go now and call Henri later," Claudia said, clearly growing more upset the longer they looked around.

Teagan looked at Jenna's face, at Claudia's pained expression and then nodded. "I'll bring the car around the back. You two try to find Henri one last time. Give me at least five minutes. Come if you can't find him and we'll call from the hospital. I'll find someone here to get him a message before he goes back to perform."

The three of them split up, Teagan going one way and the two of them another. Jenna wasn't sure of how much time passed as they navigated the sides of the room, first going back to see if Henri was with the band and when he still wasn't there, they checked the group outside smoking. It was almost as if he'd disappeared into the wind.

"Do you want to keep looking?" Jenna asked, but Claudia shook her head.

"Let's go," she said, sparing only one last glance behind her as they went through the kitchen.

When they got outside, Teagan opened the car door from the inside for them. They piled in and the driver took them to the hospital, with Claudia leaving a message for Henri as they zipped through Denerim's streets. Teagan held Jenna's hand, but said nothing. This wasn't how either one of them envisaged their night, but hopefully it wouldn't take long to get into a room and have Claudia looked at by a healer. With luck, they'd make it home before the sun rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual Reference:  
> [Jenna's Jumpsuit](http://www.bebe.com/Sale/Dresses/Wide-Leg-Halter-Jumpsuit/108623.pro?keyword=jumpsuit)


	17. Chapter 17

Too early, barely after dawn, his phone rang. Teagan felt as if he'd been run over, hardly able to start functioning on the most basic level and not at all coherent. He rolled over to answer the phone and saw the time. It wasn't even two hours since they'd gotten back from the hospital. But in picking up his phone he also saw that it was Eamon calling, and knew he had to pick up.

"Tell me again, why you're so enamored of this Lady Jenna when she's determined to embarrass you?" Eamon hissed into the phone.

"What?" Teagan asked numbly, trying to get his mind around everything that was happening. He was awake and that was the first thing among many that seemed to be wrong. A headache pounded behind his dry eyes from lack of sleep, and now Eamon was upset. It was too early for this shit after the night they had. 

The hospital last night, he remembered that first as his brain started to kick into gear. It had been long and boring, he stuck in the waiting room alone until Henri showed up. He'd been up talking with Henri until they'd finished with Claudia. Jenna had stayed at Claudia's side, and he had been in charge of calling Henri on the phone until he showed up. Eventually, he did, about an hour after they'd admitted Claudia. She was all right, Jenna said, and had hugged him before she and Henri went home.

Upon rolling over, he realized that Jenna wasn't next to him, and that this wasn't his bed at all. The bed linen smelled like roses, and sleepily, he put his nose back down into the pillowcase. Pale shafts of new sunlight escaped through the corners of blackout curtains patterned with silver and blue damask. They were at the Cousland estate. He remembered, vaguely, that the two of them had gone there at the end of the night, because it was closer and they'd both been exhausted. Now, Eamon was accusing her of something, but for the life of him Teagan didn't know what.

"She is going to be in the tabloids today, along with YOU, and whatever whore the two of you left that party with last night," Eamon informed him in a dull roar. "I can't fix this Teagan, you know I can't."

That accusation, Eamon yelling, all of it blindsided him, and Teagan was struggling to form thoughts, to respond to the bellowing in his ear. There had been photographers there last night, but he hadn't realized that any of them caught them leaving. They'd left out the back to avoid just that kind of publicity. No one had followed them to the hospital, he'd kept an eye out while they were in the car. When Teagan didn't answer, Eamon railed on, building up a head of steam in the silence

"There's a picture of the blonde exposing herself to Jenna in the bathroom. It looks like they're trysting right there."

"Wait a fucking minute," Teagan said, finally catching up. "None of that's true, Eamon."

What followed was an argument so fierce, Teagan didn't even hear Jenna running toward him until she was tugging on his arm, trying to take the phone from him. Her face was red and puffy, her eyes tired and bloodshot. Eventually, she succeeded in getting ahold of his phone, scowling at him as he finally relinquished it. She was wearing a black, rose patterned robe over what appeared to be his dress shirt from the night before. Her legs and feet were bare. Upon seeing that, he realized she'd already been up dealing with this.

"Arl Eamon, listen to me please. I am sorry that this fabrication has already come to your attention, but it's just that, a false story. Teagan and I took an old friend to the hospital last night. That is all that happened, I promise you." There was a long pause, but Eamon wasn't yelling, then Jenna said, "My father will take care of this and call you back. Yes. You have my word as a Cousland, Arl Eamon. Thank you."

He could practically hear her eyes rolling as she gave her word, but it once it was done he knew she'd honor it. Teagan just looked at her, dumbfounded. While he was busy trying to dredge up something, anything useful up from the depths of his sleep-deprived, rage filled mind, she took him by the arm. His hands were still in fists, and he was so completely enraged at Eamon he had half a mind to pick up his phone and call him right back. Jenna eased one of his hands open and laced her fingers through his, the simple motion calming him. He took a steadying breath and looked down at her, half dressed and just as tired as he was, looking grim.

"Come on, Teagan, papa's waiting. We're going to get out in front of this. I know you're tired, I am too, but there's coffee. Mother and Fergus are waiting on the conference call."

"What's going on?" he asked blearily, letting himself be led by Jenna's warm, small hand in his. Teagan blinked hard as they walked into the lit hallway, but the smell of breakfast and her insistent hands pulling him forward. Maker, he was hungry, even if he hadn't slept. They'd been at the hospital for hours, and there was no food in the emergency waiting room.

"Damage control. Someone took a picture of me and Claudia in the bathroom last night and it looks like I'm about to start getting friendly with her. I think I was actually telling her it looked pretty bad. But her back is to the camera and I'm like bending over to look and ugh, it's all a mess."

When they got to the morning room, there was already a small breakfast laid out for them. Bryce was sitting at the table, already dressed. Teagan was aware that he was in his rumpled clothing from the night before, sans dress shirt and pants. There was nothing he could do, so he sat down in his boxer shorts and tee across from one of the most powerful men in Ferelden, who nodded at him. A servant poured him a generous mug of coffee and Teagan took a croissant with what looked like sliced almonds on it. It was pure heaven to bite into, even better than the cake Eamon served at his regional meetings.

"Mother, Fergus, we're here. Are you ready to start?"

"Go ahead darling, tell us what happened. Everything," Eleanor said.

"Last night Teagan and I went to the charity dance and auction for the Mabari Rescue Fund. A silly thing because mabari are the best kept breed in all Ferelden, but that doesn't matter. Sorry. Anyway while we were there, I was in the ladies room and I ran into a friend from Orlais."

"Were you drinking?" Fergus cut in.

"Yes. Not a lot, but alternating white wine and water. Which is why I was in the bathroom."

"What about you, Teagan?" Bryce asked.

He cleared his throat, unsure at being addressed. "Ahem, yes, I had a few drinks. Scotch and soda mostly. We had a hired car, so we were both drinking."

"Go on, Jenna," Eleanor said.

"Claudia just had a baby two and a half months ago." Jenna held up her hand as Bryce started to speak. "I don't know how much she was drinking, but not much. A drink or two at the beginning of the night maybe? She told the admitting nurse she switches between formula and breast milk, so she didn't want to overdo it." Her father nodded at her and Jenna took a sip of tea before continuing.

"Anyway we met by accident in the bathroom. She was lactating and came in to change her breast pads. She asked me to wait for her so we could catch up, and we talked over the door of the stall. Then she opened the door and asked if I would look at something because her left breast seemed off. I couldn't see well in the stall, but it looked wrong. I couldn't tell though. She used to have nipple piercings, so I thought maybe that was it. We moved towards the vanity where the light was better and it was definitely inflamed."

"Mastitis," Eleanor said, correctly identifying the problem.

"Yes, that's what the healer said later on, that it wasn't bad but better for her to get it treated. Teagan and I took her to the hospital after a short search for her fiancé, Henri. He turned up later at the hospital, after we kept calling him. We had the driver meet us around back, we were careful. Someone might have been following us out through the kitchens, I don't know."

"What's mastitis?" Fergus asked.

"It's an infection that can come from breast feeding a baby, if she's breastfeeding that is most likely why. Foreign bacteria in the milk ducts introduced through cracks in the nipple," Eleanor said. Across the table, Bryce rubbed at his face with the palm of his hand. Teagan felt his discomfort through the innocuous gesture. 

"So that was it, really. Teagan called her boyfriend, Henri and he came to the hospital. We couldn't find him before we left and she was worried about what it might be. I stayed with her. The healer came, diagnosed her and then they gave her fluids to flush the alcohol from her system. Then he healed her, and they ran a course of antibiotics through her IV and discharged her. We came here right in the hired car after she left with Henri." 

Teagan nodded his confirmation of her story, then spoke up to say that was how it happened when he remembered Eleanor and Fergus couldn't see him. A servant refilled his coffee mug and he drank it, aware that it would likely do nothing for him when he needed it. At least it was warm.

"Are we going to be okay?" Jenna asked, a slight waver in her tired voice.

"Of course, darling," Bryce said, and Teagan caught her hand under the table. It was trembling. 

He'd realized just how much Jenna didn't comprehend the pitfalls and dangers of press attention. Jenna was a notable, though not a real celebrity. She held the interest of the people, and here they were, ready to make sure that interest was piqued. When she'd left Ferelden, there had been about three ways to get the news. Now, she was walking back into a world with an insatiable demand for scandal, constant access and no regard for privacy.

"All right," Eleanor said after the pause went on, taking control of the situation. "I'm going to call Queen Anora and get Jenna made an ambassador of Women's Healthcare or something of the sort. A week ago, Jenna, you donated one hundred thousand crowns of your own money to the women's wing of whichever hospital will take my backdated check. It will be announced this morning. Bryce, you're going to call the papers and get that story changed. Fergus, go back to bed and enjoy your vacation. When the photographers show up, look carefree. Answer no questions."

"Okay, Mother," Fergus said, and then said to Jenna, "You did good, Jenna bee. That girl could have been seriously sick if you hadn't taken her to get healed."

"You did," Bryce said from across the table. 

Fergus said a yawning goodbye to them all and hung up. Her Ladyship was still on the phone, but Teagan could hear her clicking away on her laptop.

"Papa, Arl Eamon already knows. He was yelling at Teagan when I went to get him," Jenna said.

Teagan groaned, wondering how his brother had gotten the information at the same time as the Couslands. "He does. I'm not sure how, but he's expecting a call from you, Your Lordship."

"Eamon is not fond of me, papa. He's inclined to believe the rumors," Jenna said, and her mother a hard, scathing noise from the other end of the line. Teagan agreed with the wordless sentiment.

"It's all right, pup. I'll take care of it. Eleanor, is there anything else?"

"Nothing. I have calls to make and a check to write. I will call you when I'm successful." Eleanor said a quick goodbye and then hung up, leaving just the three of them.

"You two get back to bed. I can call the journalists and Arl Eamon. Actually, I'll call him first and see which reporter leaked it to him."

Teagan nodded, getting up from behind the table after Jenna. She swayed on her feet, and he realized that she was just as tired as he was. He grabbed her around the waist as she righted herself. Bryce turned back to the two of them.

"I know we said it before, but you did the right thing. You helped your friend, Jenna. Teagan, you acted without question when she needed you. Neither of you got behind the wheel of a car after drinking. You did nothing wrong, and I'm proud of you both." 

There was a lump in Teagan's chest as he nodded back at the teyrn. He had never known his father from anything more than letters and secondhand memories, and Eamon's approval was nothing like this. The uncle that raised him hadn't been a demonstrative man, not in the way Bryce was. This was a man that was proud of him the way a father was of his children, and it was directed at Teagan. It was kind, and well-meant and so unknown that it was almost overwhelming. Bryce patted him on the shoulder once before walking away.

Back in Jenna's room, she slipped off her robe and the dress shirt she'd slung on over it. She looked just as exhausted as he did, and she'd been awakened first. She smelled like the peppermint tea she'd sipped during the call and roses. How had he never noticed she smelled like roses before? It was everywhere in her room, in her sheets and clothes. When Teagan got back into her bed, he curled himself around her and buried his face in the crook of her shoulder. He still had that warmth from the Bryce's pride filling him when Jenna spoke. 

"I'm so sorry you had to be part of the Cousland War Council. My parents react quickly to scandal and stories. Well, they have to, for the ones that are worth it. I don't think fighting with Habren actually required any sort of PR wrangling." She gave a weak laugh and Teagan nuzzled closer to her.

He sleepily kissed the back of her head. "Don't worry about it," he said. Then he fell asleep without hearing her response.

#

"It was a real pleasure talking with you, Lady Jenna. You've got a great on camera presence. If you're ever interested, I'm sure that we could find a place for you here," said the producer, shaking her hand.

"Thank you. That's a generous offer, and I'll give it due consideration," she said.

"Congratulations again on your position as Ambassador. I'm sure you'll bring a lot more awareness to younger women," she said, and bent to kiss Jenna's hand. Her soft lips grazed across her knuckles, warm and gentle. Jenna gave the blonde a small smile, but didn't try to capitalize on her obvious attraction.

She had to give an interview, of course. It was the price of her father's bartering to get rid of the cover story that proclaimed her as wild and unrestrained with a doctored photo. But this one had at least been at her own house, with her father and Teagan nearby. The whole crew had been nice enough, but the ordeal exhausted her. Jenna definitely wasn't cut out for a career in television, no matter what the charismatic producer thought.

As it had been over the last few days, her thoughts drifted to her new assignment as ambassador of women's healthcare for Ferelden. Her mother had been successful in petitioning Queen Anora to grant her the ceremonial post, which was created for her. The Queen was understanding about Jenna's predicament, even calling to make sure she was all right after she'd talked to Eleanor. It was a nice gesture, especially since Jenna didn't know Anora that well. While her mother may have cultivated a relationship with Queen Anora, Jenna hadn't known her well before she left Ferelden. 

After watching the crew take out their equipment, the house was remarkably quiet. Both her father and Teagan were there, but out of the way as she spoke to the reporter. The whole experience made her subdued, and she went up to her room without going to find Teagan. She sat down to remove the makeup their artist had so expertly applied for her. It was pretty enough, but Jenna never wore this much makeup. There was jewelry too, worn at the insistence of her mother. She reached up to touch the clasp of the multi-strand set of grey pearls she wore around her neck and then stopped.

Teagan came up the stairs behind her, soft footsteps padding on the treads. Jenna didn't turn to face him, but spoke to his reflection in the mirror as he leaned against her doorframe. "You wear suits so well, I almost forget that you hate them," she commented. 

"You're too kind, my lady," he said, not moving from her doorway. Teagan did look especially handsome in suits, and he'd worn one today even though he had no business with the king. It was more casual, black with just a white shirt that was open at the neck, no tie. But it worked for him, the trousers slung low on his hips, the jacket framing the width of his shoulders.

"You did well. We watched in the other room."

"Did I? It didn't feel like I did," Jenna took off the earrings that matched the necklace and set them inside of a jewelry box. Her hands trembled at her neck as she went for the strand of pearls again.

"You were charming on camera," he said, coming into the room. The door closed behind him with a soft whump. Teagan pushed aside her hair and undid the clasp for her, after some trouble. His fumbling fingers grazed the back of her neck, comforting in their inadvertent touches.

"I'm sorry that it will interrupt our time together," Jenna said. Her new duties had her going to a benefit at the end of next week, but Teagan waved her apology aside.

"My work gets in the way all the time, but you've never complained. I'm not bothered by this." He stood behind her, quiet for a moment and then asked, "What do you want to do now?"

They had planned a picnic together, but it was well after lunch time. She was hungry, tired and not entirely herself. She took off the makeup with the cleansing wipes that sat on her vanity, using careful, long strokes to clean her face. The wipe came away stained multicolored with the copper colored foundation they'd airbrushed onto her face, the rosy blush, the dark stain of black eyeliner. It was going to take several attempts to clean her face.

"I'm going to put on a sundress and actually sit in the sun. You're free to join me, since I'm going to do this at your brother's estate."

Teagan smiled at her, the first real smile she'd seen of his since the camera crew showed up that morning. "That works for me, because it's too hot even inside for this suit."

"You know, I was thinking I needed a job. I just happened into this one." That was true, though she didn't bother to explain it all to Teagan. Her thoughts about it had been so scattered, she didn't even have a chance to gather them to tell him before this duty was thrust upon her.

"As long as it makes you happy. If not, I'm sure that your tenure could be over soon enough and someone else appointed to the role."

There were so many things that made her happy, though she wasn't pleased at the thought of enduring more publicity stunts. Then she thought of Claudia, and how scared she'd been that night at the fundraiser. Maybe she could do some good with this, real good, not just the cover her ass kind.

Her mother had contacted the charity about the lapse in their security, and they'd apologized profusely to the teyrna and Jenna. The Mabari Rescue Fund had been embarrassed that one of their photographers or guests had contributed to the 'malicious rumors' of such an upstanding patron and had offered her a rescued mabari as consolation. Jenna hadn't won any of the things she'd bid on in the silent auction and was happy to have a chance to see if she bonded with any of the dogs. She wiped at her face once more with a clean removal wipe, but most of it was gone. She felt like herself again. 

Teagan sat down on the bed, perching himself on the edge of the floral counterpane. It wasn't her bed, because this house, like the one in Highever, had been redone at some point while she was gone. It was the bed in the room kept for her, which was a lovely double bed in a very tastefully done room, but none of it felt like hers. That was kind of the way this new 'ambassadorship' felt too, like it wasn't really hers, though she was expected to make it part of her life. 

Jenna shucked the cream colored sheath dress that she'd worn for the interview and hung it over the back of her chair. Off came her bra, and by then, Teagan was watching her as she moved around the room. She stood in front of the closet and found the shortest, most colorful dress she could find. It was sleeveless, with a round halter collar and pink and purple print. It came to the middle of her thighs when she slid it on over her head. She shook out her hair, hoping it wasn't too neat anymore and slid on flat sandals. There was a pink shoulder bag somewhere around, and she found it for her wallet, and put her sunglasses on. Then she held her hand out to Teagan. 

"Let's go try to forget we're in Denerim for a day," she said. 

He took her hand, smiling up at her and pulled himself to his feet. Teagan had the nicest smile, full of genuine affection and warmth. It made her feel more steady, less like she was being buffeted around by the winds against her will. On the first floor, she hollered her goodbye to her father, who shouted his back at her and Teagan. She had no idea where in the house he was, but he was somewhere close. Teagan squeezed her hand as they left the townhouse, out into the brilliant summer sunlight and the slap of humidity that came with it. Jenna didn't care, not anymore, not today. She got into the car and let it all go, just for one afternoon.


	18. Chapter 18

Teagan was laying in bed, reading a report for the arling that Eamon had forwarded it to him on his tablet. A large box fan was pointed directly at them, and both wore little in the way of clothes. He'd been in near constant contact with Eamon since the incident at the fundraiser. They were getting along better, but truth be told any arguments between them were usually short lived. Eamon, for all he believed that Jenna wasn't above having sex in a public bathroom, had come around when teyrn Cousland called. He'd even apologized to Teagan for the rude awakening, and praised the quickness of the Couslands in containing the story. There was hope for his brother yet.

They'd been napping together after dinner. The day had been brutally hot, and although he was painfully far behind on his work, Teagan couldn't muster up the will to care in this weather. She was laying on his chest in bed, when Teagan looked down and pushed her hair away from her ear. Jenna looked up at him to smile, moving her head slightly. Their time in Denerim was coming to an end. He had to get back to Rainesfere, and Bryce was planning to leave the capital soon. It had been too short of a week.

Jenna was coming with him. Neither one of them wanted to be parted, and there was nothing waiting for her in Highever. At the beginning, he was a little worried that what they'd had before was a fling, nothing more than a few moments of attraction for the both of them, but that wasn't the case at all. Teagan was going to tell her about the vineyard, that Fatima asked after her every time she called to check in. Rainesfere seemed to miss her as much as he did, and he started to say that the villagers wondered where she'd gone, but what came out was, "I love you."

He held his breath, waiting. He'd confessed it to Bryce when he'd been trying to screw up the courage to tell Jenna. After all the times he'd thought it, Teagan was sure it was true, but saying it was another thing altogether. Jenna's head rose and she blinked up at him, then smiled, a wide, brilliant smile. "I love you too, Teagan," she said, and put her head back on his chest where she'd been laying.

There wasn't much more for them to say after that. Absently, he scratched at his upper arm, dislodging the bandaid that covered the place where he'd just gotten a shot of witherstalk. It itched, as shots did, but it would last for three months and render condoms unnecessary between them. For a while Teagan just went on reading his report, grinning to himself and feeling absurdly happy. Jenna lay against him, his love, and they were content. Then she looked up at him and said, "You know, it's supposed to be hotter tomorrow."

"Is it?"

"Yes, which is why we stay in my room. Papa won't mind. I think he'd like us around more, though he understands the need for privacy. But we have central air at the townhouse," Jenna told him.

He laughed, but he could see her point. They were far too warm in the old stone castle with the thick walls and small windows. His hesitation in staying with her there had never been the presence of her father as an authority, but rather that Teagan liked spending time alone with Jenna. They'd had so little of it since she'd left Rainesfere.

But he could feel a trickle of sweat working its way between his shoulder blades and knew that if this night was uncomfortable but bearable, the next day wouldn't bring relief. He didn't hate summer, but rather hated summers in the city. This trip had been more about seeing Jenna than anything else, and he hadn't even managed to spend as much time as he would have liked with her. Now, here they were, doing nothing because it was too hot to move. Better to tell the maid to start packing them up now so the work could be done as quickly as possible before it got too hot.

"I guess you're right. Tomorrow morning, tell your father we'll be staying there until we leave for Rainesfere."

"I'm glad," she said, giving him another smile as she peeled herself from his chest. "And I think I need another glass of water. Maker, it's stuffy in here. I see why Eamon doesn't come to the city much."

"I think Isolde prefers it here, but he doesn't like to travel. He never did," Teagan said.

"She can have this place. It's really in need of an update."

"Don't tell her that. To her and Eamon, it is the epitome of Ferelden history. I think they've talked to the historical society about having it listed like Redcliffe Castle."

Jenna turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is that what they really think?"

He nodded, getting up. "Oh yes, they are both overly enamored of the idea of reclaiming lost Guerrin history." He hadn't meant for it to come out scathing, but it did, and he bit his lip. Teagan tried not to criticize his brother too often, especially not in front of Jenna, who already had good reason to dislike him.

"And I can tell from your tone that you're not," she said.

"How'd you guess? It's not to my tastes, but everyone has their hobbies." He shrugged, feigning a nonchalance he really didn't feel about the subject, but unwilling to get into it.

Now she was really grinning at him, watching as he put a shirt on. Hot it may be, but he didn't like to go around half dressed in a house that wasn't really his. "And yours are fast cars and loose women?" she asked.

"Mine includes beautiful and rare things, and though I have one very special woman in my life, she's more than a hobby."

"Maker's breath, it's a wonder you didn't get me out of my clothes sooner," she joked, grabbing his hand.

He let his fingers close around hers and when Jenna pulled him into a kiss, he let her take her time. The night was hot, humid and uncomfortable, but he was the happiest he'd been in a very long while.

#

"It's good to meet you, my lady. You're lovelier than your pictures in the papers." A tall woman with the bearing of a soldier greeted Jenna and Teagan. "The name's Sabine. You must be Bann Teagan," she said, extending a hand to first Jenna and then Teagan. "Nice to meet you both."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you as well," Jenna said, Teagan echoing the sentiment. Sabine nodded at them and then motioned them back.

It was early in the morning, before the real heat of the day had taken hold, though it was still hot. They had stopped at the kennel on their way back to the Cousland estate, where they'd be spending the night. Unlike Eamon's older place, the Couslands had air conditioning. After one night of laying unmoving under a box fan and sipping on water, Jenna had suggested that they not subject themselves to this when her room was perfectly refrigerated. Teagan had agreed with a readiness that betrayed how uncomfortable he'd been.

Teagan was dressed for his last day at court, and she more casually in another knit dress. Tomorrow it would all come to an end, the nobility emptying out of Denerim as quickly as they could. She and Teagan had come to look at the mabari at the rescue's Denerim establishment. Finding a mabari was a difficult process, because they had to select their owner as much as the owner had to choose them.

"We've got all the mabari back here. Have you ever had one before?" Sabine asked. She pushed her unruly black hair from her eyes and Jenna noticed a tattoo on her hand. It looked familiar, but Jenna couldn't place it.

"No, I haven't but my uncle does," Jenna answered.

"Then you know how smart they are. They know people better than they know themselves sometimes. If you don't find your match here, there are rescue homes all over Ferelden. Maybe you'll find a mabari, maybe you won't, but there's plenty of other dogs that might suit you just as well," Sabine said, taking her through a locked door to a fenced in yard. Heat washed over them in an unwelcome wave as soon as the door opened. Jenna and Teagan exchanged glances.

"We have to keep the door locked because the older dogs know how to open them," she said, noticing the look that passed between Jenna and Teagan. "They like to be outside, silly things, but we only have them out a short while in this weather. They'll be coming in soon."

"Do you have other dogs here?" Teagan asked, but Sabine shook her head.

"Just mabari here in the capital. We work with the king's kennel, and keep a database of all the parentage of those or are born here. There's a huge black market for mabari, so we can't keep track of them all."

"Truly?" Jenna asked, intrigued.

"Sure," Sabine said, but didn't elaborate. "So here they are,go on and talk to them. If any of them follow you when you try to leave, that's the one that's picked you."

Jenna went over to where some of the dogs were playing together. The mabari ranged in age from older dogs to puppies, but she knew hardly any of the puppies would bond with her. They had to be weaned first, and then they might show an interest. She wasn't sure she was ready to fully train a puppy anyway, and looked towards the older dogs.

After ten minutes of playing with the dogs, Jenna was sweaty, tired and not sure if any of the dogs liked her or just wanted someone to play with them. She rather liked one of the older dogs, but it seemed that the dog, Lucia, wasn't the one for her. She didn't come when Jenna went to the door, even after she stopped and turned to look at her. Lucia met her eye and then looked away, busying herself with herding the puppies into order when they started to bark too loudly. Teagan saw her disappointment and put an arm around her.

"That's all right, my lady. There are plenty of other kennels in Ferelden. If you've a mind to visit a few, I'm sure you'll get matched up. I have a map I can give you," Sabine offered.

"Would you mind?" Jenna asked, looking at Teagan.

"Not at all," he answered.

Jenna and Teagan left with a map and instructions on how to get to the nearest kennel to Denerim, where she could meet with some more dogs and hopefully, find one of her own. She was a little disappointed, but not terribly so. There were so many places on the map Sabine gave her, it might add a little time to their trip back to Rainesfere, and then she might have to stay overnight in some cozy little inn with Teagan after playing with dogs all day. There were far worse fates than that.

#

It was only fitting that they run into Dairren at the Gnawed Noble at the end of a trying week. She and Teagan wound up there with her father that night before dinner, the three of them drinking beer. Her father was working the room, but to her surprise, Jenna found that she didn't mind the attention that came from it. The Gnawed Noble was perennially the gathering spot for whatever nobles were in town. In the winter it was usually packed with people staying in Denerim and avoiding their frozen bannorns.

Bryce had abandoned them a few times to talk to other people, mostly flitting back and forth as more people arrived. The meetings with the king were wrapped up, and most of those that had come were leaving for their cooler, less crowded homes. Bryce eventually left them for good when Leonas Bryland came in. Jenna and Teagan both waved at Bryland and then left him and Bryce to their discussion. As much as she liked to see her father and Teagan getting along, there had been little enough time for just her and Teagan on this trip. It had become one minor ordeal after another, and she liked just sitting with him, talking about nothing, letting her legs bump up against under the table.

Dairren sat down at their table with them without invitation. His father, Bann Loren was around, so Jenna should have guessed Dairren had come too. When he sat down, she had to make herself stop scowling at him, remembering, belatedly that she had better manners than that. He looked nervous, fidgeting uncomfortably with his glass until he took a gulp of his beer to fortify himself. A swirl of complicated feelings rose within her. On one hand, he was one of her oldest friends. Once upon a time, they might have been a good pair. They'd shared a lot together, but that didn't excuse his more recent transgressions.

"Dairren," Jenna said, acknowledging him without rancor, but not inviting him to stay.

"Jenna, Bann Teagan. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I had to come apologize to both of you." Jenna started to speak, but Dairren waved her down. "Please, Jenna, let me get through this before I lose my nerve. First off, let me say that I'm entirely sorry about what happened between you and Habren. She was upset that I was flirting with you, since we were involved at that time."

"I thought Habren was engaged," Teagan said.

Dairren nodded. "She is now, but before we had an arrangement. It might have become more, but Mother wanted me to go to Orlais with her, and we were gone for so long. It wasn't like we were exclusive. That's why I didn't think she'd mind me flirting with you at the party. We weren't together, not like you and Bann Teagan are now." If the recent press coverage and her upcoming interview had done anything, it had solidified her and Teagan as a couple in the public eye. Dairren turned to Teagan and said, "I should have realized when you were at the party how Jenna felt about you, but I didn't." He blushed and added, "I've never seen her in love before."

It was Jenna's turn to blush, though she doubted that with her complexion and the low lighting that either Teagan or Dairren noticed. She just nodded at Dairren, but Teagan's knee touched hers under the table. If she looked up at him, she would smile, and she didn't want to give Dairren that confirmation. After a sip of her own drink, she motioned for Dairren to go on.

"But then Habren took it so poorly and yelled at me about how you were always one-upping her, how you wouldn't be bothered with me. I called her jealous and we fought. But we're always bickering, and she went right back to hanging on me, annoying as it was. As the night went on she got more and more angry, more possessive, especially when you ignored her."

"Dairren, I know how she can be." Jenna sighed and said, "I just wish I hadn't been in the middle of whatever dispute the two of you were having."

He nodded, "I apologize again, Jenna. I didn't respect you, Habren, or your relationship with Bann Teagan. That's all I came to say. I hope we're still friends."

Jenna gave Dairren a kindly look, unsure if he deserved it, but willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. It took courage to apologize, and she would recognize it, though she'd be wary of Dairren in the future. "Sure, Dairren. I appreciate the apology."

He took a deep drink of his beer before adding, "And this may be way out of line, and we can just forget I said it later on, but if the two of you are ever looking for a third, I'd love to be considered."

He got up then, leaving Jenna flabbergasted and Teagan mute behind him. When Dairren was far enough away, Teagan leaned over the table with eyebrows raised almost to his hairline and asked, "Did he just ask what I think he asked?"

"I think he did," Jenna said, and started to laugh. She had to give Dairren credit, he didn't shrink from what he wanted, even when the odds weren't in his favor. She was relieved however, that she no longer seemed to be in his sights.

#

Bryce was preparing to go back to Highever without Jenna, though he'd grumbled a few times about how they didn't get to spend any time together during this trip. Teagan felt the same way, though he hadn't nearly as many meetings as the teyrn. At least he had his nights with Jenna, though the night before, after they'd all returned from the bar they'd spent an enjoyable evening having pizza and watching movies until the teyrn fell asleep in his chair.

"I'll be back soon, papa, I promise," Jenna said, laughing at his grumbles. It was all good-natured, because Bryce wished both of them well with a wink.

"How soon is soon?" Bryce asked, looking askance at Teagan.

"I don't know," Jenna said, pretending to think. "Maybe a month or so, isn't that right, Teagan?"

"I thought we'd agreed on two?" Teagan teased, playing along.

"Was it two? Five might be better. Rainesfere has such beautiful seasons," Jenna remarked, grinning at him at her father.

"Definitely by the end of the year," Teagan said and Bryce scowled at them both. He and Jenna laughed, which made Bryce smile even as he continued to playfully admonish them.

"Stop that you two. Teagan, remember what I said about Couslands visiting en masse. We will show up without notice, and Eleanor is frightfully good at arranging such things quickly."

Teagan remembered the party she'd planned and the way she'd handled the crisis with Jenna and Claudia. "I don't doubt it."

"I'll be home soon enough, papa. Don't worry about us too much. Maybe I'll even be lucky enough to find a dog before I get back."

"That would be lucky. I'll be leaving just after I see the two of you off, so don't worry about me hanging around in this weather. I'll be happy to get back to Highever," he sighed. "Denerim tires me out."

"It's been a long week, Your Lordship," Teagan offered, and both Jenna and her father sighed. It was uncanny really, because they sounded so similar. He thought Jenna was like her mother, and they were alike at first glance, but after spending a week with her and her father, he was convinced that she was very much her father's daughter.

Though he wanted to get home, Teagan didn't want to leave Bryce behind. He would miss him, and regretted parting him and Jenna. She however, had different ideas. The night before, she'd chattered merrily as he sat on her bed and she packed her bag and repacked his. His staff had done well enough, but she knew these things better. With his bag repacked there was more room, and she put the overflow of her clothes in his bag. When she finished she'd gone downstairs to see if her father wanted his back repacked. He'd left them alone, to spend time together before she was gone once again.

Then she'd come back and proclaimed, "Maker, Teagan, I love my family but papa's so damn difficult sometimes. Everything has to be done the teyrn's way," she said, dropping her voice dramatically at the end and rolling her eyes.

He'd laughed, but she was serious. Living at home was chafing her, and it took away a portion of the guilt he felt at whisking her back down to Rainesfere. Her annoyance from the night before was gone as her father swept her into a hug. Jenna's feet were lifted off the ground as Bryce squeezed her.

"Take care, pup. Call me when you get there."

"I'm sure you'll be back in Highever before we're even out of Denerim," Jenna said. Bryce was flying the short commuter jump back to Highever. He would be home far sooner than it took them to get across the bannorn. Flying had its advantages, but the drive was more scenic.

Teagan went to shake Bryce's hand, but the teyrn pulled him into a hug. When they broke apart, he was smiling at Teagan. "Call me Bryce," he said, "and make sure you get home safe."

"Safe travels, Bryce," Teagan said, and got into the car. It had been loaded up by the servants as they were saying their goodbyes, his bag and Jenna's placed carefully into the small trunk. There were two bottles of water, snacks, and a box of mabari treats.

Jenna called out another goodbye as she got into her seat, and then the two of them departed Denerim and its oppressive heat with a roar of the car's engine and a backwards wave to the teyrn.


	19. Chapter 19

Their trip started rockily, after they stopped at the first kennel to look at the dogs. None of them bonded with Jenna, which thankfully turned out to be a good thing. The kennelmaster, an elven woman with short brown hair squinted in the direction of Teagan's car and shook her head as they were leaving.

"Couldn't send a dog with you in that anyway, could I?" she asked, turning to Jenna.

"Oh, but surely we could have someone bring it to Redcliffe for me," she began, but the woman shook her head again.

"That's way out of the way for us, and we don't have the resources. I suppose a private company could do it, but the dog would want to come with you. Better you look closer to home so the dog won't have to be on your lap the whole time."

"I thought that too," Teagan confessed, and Jenna, already disappointed, whirled on him.

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you," he said, stopping short when she glared at him. The kennel master quickly departed with an air of being glad to stay out their disagreement, wishing them the best over a shoulder.

Back in the car, the silence was awkward for a few miles until Teagan said, "It's good we don't have to stop anymore. We'll make it to Rainesfere before dinner."

That sentence made more sulky discontent sow inside of her, because she had been hoping for a long, leisurely drive punctuated with bouts of meeting cool dogs and a night at an inn together. It was irrational, but she was disappointed about her thwarted plans, though she'd never thought to share them with Teagan. She'd just assumed that they would run out of time and he would stop for the night. Now they were zooming down roads he knew well at a speed that would have them back to Rainesfere well before nightfall.

"Are you upset?" Teagan asked, but Jenna, already invested in her bad mood, just shrugged.

He didn't try to ask again, but made a series of phone calls, with her holding his phone in her hand while he drove. Driving a stick left him with no hands to even use his bluetooth. The older car, beautiful as it was, didn't have modern conveniences for hands free calling and she had to dial every number for him. He made a lot of calls, doing business as she sat silently next to him. When he was done, Teagan didn't try for conversation. 

After a while he turned on the music to fill the silence between them. After listening to four straight hours of electronic music, sipping on increasingly warm water with no dog, her mood wasn't improved. Unlike their drive to Highever, they didn't talk at all as they drove westward. Jenna rested her head on the back of her seat, closed her eyes and try to will herself into a better mood.

When they arrived at Rainesfere it was as Teagan predicted, before dinner. The sun hadn't even started to set, still high in the sky, but Jenna was exhausted. As a conciliatory gesture for an afternoon of awkward quiet, Jenna tried to pull Teagan into a hug when they got out, but he only gave her the briefest squeeze before he ran off to check on something or other. Jenna took both of their bags up from the car, back to Teagan's bedroom.

She sat down on the couch in the sitting room attached to his bedroom and waited. And waited. Then she waited some more, calling her parents, playing on her phone before it occurred to her that this was what life with Teagan was like. He was extremely busy most of the time, with a winery and a bannorn to run, and it was just him. He didn't even have a seneschal, though she was fairly confident Fatima would do it if asked. She could pout, but that would solve nothing. No, she would have to figure out things for herself this time around, not be the entertained guest. Jenna got up and stretched, looking at the time on her phone and went down to dinner. 

#

The next morning, Teagan woke up sneezing. He wasn't feeling as rested as he'd hoped, but that was to be expected after all that the last week had entailed. Eamon wanted to see him today, so there would be no sleeping in or extra rest. Denerim had been hard on him this trip, even with Jenna to keep him company. He sighed as he looked over at her in bed with him. 

Yesterday she'd been too quiet in the car and pensive at dinner. She'd been disappointed about the dog, and he hadn't known quite what to do to remedy it. In retrospect, ignoring it probably made the situation worse, but he thought they'd both appreciate some time to themselves. He hadn't meant to be rude, but his mind was on his work, getting back and catching up. Fatima had left him mountains of things to catch up on, and he'd needed to walk the vines with Dust just to check on them. Eamon called just as he was going to sit down with Jenna and eat, arranging for their meeting today. When he finally did get to see her, she was half-way done with her meal and not inclined to talk. 

When he stirred, she woke up. She was a light sleeper most of the time, except when she was exhausted. She got up not long after he did and started to get ready for the day. When Teagan showered, she didn't join him for the first time, ramming home the point that something was off. He got out a little warily, but she was cheery as she greeted him. 

"I went to make you this, because I heard you sniffling this morning," she said, trying to hand him a mug of something that smelled like lemongrass and chili peppers. 

Teagan took it with a word of thanks, then set it down on the dresser without drinking it. He needed to get dressed and get on with his day, checking the mirror to see if he could hold off shaving for another day. He decided that he couldn't and lathered his face with a sigh. Jenna's nervous energy infected him, making him nick himself on the first pass. A bright speck of blood dripped into the sink, tinting the pooled water faintly red. Teagan rinsed the razor and started again, more carefully.

"You should drink it while it's hot," she said, hovering nearby. She'd waited for a moment before speaking, but he'd seen her in the mirror, biting her bottom lip.

"Jenna, I don't need a mother," Teagan said, the words coming out a little harsher than he'd intended. They were meant to be teasing, because he would drink the tea if it made her happy, but not right after a hot shower. He was standing there in his underwear with a face full of lather to deal with first.

But he knew as soon as he said it that it was the wrong thing to say. At his words her whole demeanor changed. She shut down, her face became impassive, smooth and unreadable. Teagan put down his razor and turned to face her. She didn't meet his eye and he got the strange feeling that she might start crying. The feeling passed as quickly as it had come -- it was a silly notion -- Jenna wasn't a crier, at least, not in his experience. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He went to rub his face with his hands, but stopped before he smeared shaving cream everywhere. She was upset and he'd been avoiding her, but he didn't know how things got from just a little off to this. They were out of sync, and hurt feelings were unavoidable if they kept on like this.

"It's fine. I overstepped. I apologize," she said stiffly. She still wasn't looking at him, and turned away completely as she said, "I'm just going to take a shower now."

She left to go rummage through her suitcase, leaving him alone with a half-shaven face and a load of guilt as he stared at the space where she'd been standing. Teagan rinsed his razor in the cloudy water pooled in the sink, frowning at his reflection. Had she overstepped? Teagan didn't mean to make her feel that way, but maybe she had crossed a line that he didn't even realize he had. Before he could finish shaving and apologize to her, she brushed past him in the bathroom and got into the shower without another word to him. When he went to drink the tea, the mug on his dresser was gone.

#

She went to get her dog on her own. Redcliffe had a kennel, but she drove past it in the car she'd borrowed. If she'd intended to go to Redcliffe, she would have gone with Teagan this morning when he went in to meet with his brother. Better to start further out and work her way back. She retraced their route from the day before, going back along the road to the places they'd had to drive by, the box of mabari treats in the backseat, along with a blanket and a few dog toys she stopped to pick up. The car she borrowed was the lone luxury car in Teagan's garage, but she'd made sure it was big enough for both her and a dog before she set off.

The first place she stopped was South Reach, but that was a bust. The second stop was Lothering. She went into the small town with little hope, but tried to stay positive. It was a small town with a surprisingly big Chantry and ruins of the old Imperial highway set off in the distance. People looked worn and harried as they went about their days, not stopping to talk to each other. She didn't blame them. This place was as depressing as the Anderfels. The dreary landscape wasn't helped by the overcast, humid day. Jenna started to sweat the moment she was out of the car.

When she went in to see the dogs, immediately she felt the connection. She was drawn to a dog with a dark coat with hints of white and tan coloring it. He was one of the older war dogs there, one that had seen battle before and was trained to protect. Not an elderly dog, just not a puppy. The other dogs didn't even come near to her as she petted him. Jenna ran a hand over him, stroking the thick coat and feeling the strong muscle beneath. 

"How are you doing, boy?" she asked him. Taking a glance at his cage, she amended the question. "Horatio, how are you?"

He gave a crisp, short bark and met her eye. Oh, this was her dog, she could feel it down to the marrow of her bones. When she started to walk away, Horatio stood back and watched for a moment, his head cocked to one side. It was like he was trying to decide if she was really leaving or not, discerning whether she'd be silly enough to leave without him. When she put her hand on the door knob, he bounded over to her, as she'd hoped he would.

"Looks like that's your dog, Lady Jenna," the kennel master said, smiling at her.

"Looks like," she repeated, her attention only on Horatio.

"Let's get you all the things you'll need. He has a lot of his own things, a bed, toys, some sweaters for winter. He likes to chew, so get him some rawhide otherwise he'll be out there tearing up sticks. Won't touch shoes, but I suspect that was trained out of him," the kennel master said. Jenna paid attention as they droned on about the dog, and he never letting her go too far from him, as if he were making sure they'd leave together.

A purebred mabari usually cost into the thousands, with puppies costing far more. She could afford one, but the society was giving her a dog as an apology so the fee was waived. Her mother told her that they'd ask her to become a patron sooner or later if she accepted the gift, and Jenna didn't mind that prospect at all. While the title 'Ambassador of Women's Health' in Ferelden would require more visibility and work, it was similar to a patronage. Once she got her feet under her with that, then she'd consider the War Hounds Rescue group, provided they ever made her an offer.

An hour later, they were sitting in the car speeding back towards Rainesfere. This dog was already trained, she'd been told, but would benefit from her talking to him and guiding him. A firm no would be enough to stop him if he ever got into trouble, unlike with the younger dogs. She was very glad she hadn't bonded with a puppy. Young dogs demanded a lot, and she preferred this mellow, intelligent dog that sat at her side to youthful energy and enthusiasm. 

Dinner that night was the first time she'd seen Teagan since the morning. He apologized again, for being short with her that morning but Jenna waved it away. It was done. She focused more on the dog than her boyfriend, both of them playing with Horatio more than talking to each other. Teagan loved dogs, but never had a mabari of his own and he was fascinated by the way Horatio responded to him when he talked. They liked each other, which was important to her, but Horatio made it clear that he was her dog.

She had a soft bed for Horatio, which she put in Teagan's sitting room for Horatio, with Teagan's permission. The dog curled onto it after dinner, and so long as Jenna was in the sitting room with him, he was content. When they went to bed, Horatio climbed into Teagan's spot in the bed. When Jenna ordered him off the bed, he tried to stop Teagan from getting in the bed with her. Horatio sniffed him and then turned his head as if his suspicions were confirmed. He was guarding Teagan's bed from Teagan, and while it made her giggle, it was making Teagan grow more cross by the minute.

"Jenna, get him to stand down."

"I'm trying," she said, rubbing Horatio's back. "Come on, love, this is his bed. Let him get in it." Horatio stood there, huge bulk unmoving. She tried a different tactic. "He's my mate, Horatio. We are together. Let him pass," Jenna said.

Those words were understood at least, and he went to sniff Teagan again, as if he hadn't just done it or smelled him all through dinner. Then he came back and sniffed Jenna. The dog looked between them, and then stood down. Jenna got out of bed as Teagan finally got in it, taking Horatio back to his bed in the next room.

"I'll leave the door open," she said, but the dog only whined in response.

"Teagan and I need to sleep, Horatio," she said, stifling a yawn. He barked an argument at her, but he gave her the big, sad eyes. Then Horatio whined again, high-pitched and pitiful, as if he were pleading with her. Jenna pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers.

"Okay, but just for tonight," she said, then went back into the room to get the spare pillow and an extra blanket. Teagan sat up in bed as she came in, watching her as she collected what she needed.

"You're sleeping in the other room?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"It's his first night here. I thought I'd stay on the couch nearby him for tonight. Just tonight," she said, directing the last words back at Horatio. Jenna leaned in and kissed Teagan, missing his lips and landing on his cheek with her goodnight kiss. She tried again with a small smile, meeting his lips on the second try.

"I love you, Teagan," she said, her voice soft. It was a tricky thing apologizing for bad moods, disappointment and apprehension, but Teagan accepted it with a tired smile.

"I love you too, Jenna." Even as out of sorts as they had been for the past few days, she would never tire of hearing Teagan say those words to her.

He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers. For the first time since they'd left Denerim, she felt centered, safe. Her new dog sat on her feet as she stayed there with Teagan, just breathing. She could almost feel exhaustion radiating from him. She broke the contact and gave him one more quick kiss. 

"We'll be just out here. Goodnight." Jenna left to make up her bed in the other room, feeling his eyes on her as she left.

He didn't say anything else as she and her dog went into the next room and turned out the lights.


	20. Chapter 20

Teagan couldn't move his head. Well, he could, but not without making his nose run so much that it was impossible to stop it without laying back down again. All he wanted was to sleep all day, if he could. He was well and truly sick, despite his protests the day before. The fatigue in his body told him he hadn't slept at all, though he was sure he'd fallen into a deep sleep after Jenna and her dog left the room. Maker, he ached all over. There was no chance of him getting up, not even to go pickup his laptop from the office down the hall. Teagan doubted the bathroom was even a journey he could make without assistance from the wall.

The sniffles from the day before had turned into a fully annoying cold, sapping all of his energy. Maybe this was why the dog hadn't wanted him to get in bed with Jenna last night. In that case, Teagan couldn't blame him. She was up and moving around in the next room, but hadn't noticed that him yet. Teagan watched her with heavy eyes, and until he started into a coughing fit, she hadn't realized he was awake. When he started, Jenna came into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. She was fully dressed and trailed by her dog, who doubled back into the sitting room after sniffing the air.

"You're sick," she said, frowning at him. She leaned in and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever." Her light touch sought out his neck and gently pressed his lymph nodes to check for inflammation. He had to blow his nose twice as he sat up, giving her a sheepishly apologetic grin.

"Just a cold, I think," she pronounced, sitting back. "I can bring you the tea with your breakfast if you like, but I don't think you should get out of bed today."

"No," he agreed. "I should have listened to you before."

She clucked her tongue, but shook her head at him. "It mightn't of helped at all. I think it will today because elfroot always works best when you're already trying to heal yourself."

As she talked, he felt the fatigue of sitting up and laid it back down on the bed, curling onto his side. She stroked his leg as he lay there atop the blankets. It was so warm in the room, despite the cool air circulating from the air conditioning. There was an ache in his neck that was growing from keeping his head up.

"I'll get you a light breakfast and tea."

She started to get up, but he lifted a hand and she sat back down on the bed. He didn't really feel like eating just then, but the liquids would be welcome. She sat back and took his hand. Gentle, she was always so gentle whenever they touched, and Teagan had to resist the urge to kiss her. Teagan looked up at her, noticing that her hair was already growing out of the shorter haircut she'd gotten for the summer.

"And ice water, lots of it," Teagan said. "Jenna, don't go, not yet. Eamon sent over additional arling security guards, since we've been getting so much publicity. They shouldn't need anything they can't ask my chief, but if so, wake me." He stroked her hand in his, reluctant to let her go, even if he fell asleep holding it. He had to when his nose started to run again. Another coughing fit prompted her to sit back down and wait until it passed.

"Also, there's a room on the first floor, at the end of the hall, on the corner," he began.

"Yes?" Jenna asked, prompting him to go on.

"If you like it, use it as your study here. I meant to tell you last night, but I forgot. I want you to have your own space here, a place to work," he explained. Teagan had been thinking about it a lot the night before, as he drifted off to sleep. Even now after her return home, Jenna had no place of her own, not truly. The room in Highever had none of her childhood things in it, and the place in Denerim was never really hers. He wanted her to have one here, even if she didn't stay here for more than a week or two at a time.

"A study?" Jenna asked, bemusement in her arched eyebrow. "But why?"

"So it can be yours," he said, and then coughed again. She rubbed circles on his back while he did, warming him. His back didn't ache as his neck did, but he was so tired that any comforting motion was welcome.

"I'll get your breakfast and take a look at it. Thank you, Teagan, for being so thoughtful." He could hear in her voice that she didn't know quite what to think of his offer, but once she understood, she'd be glad of it, he was sure.

Teagan closed his eyes and didn't open them for another hour. When he did, the first thing he did was drink the tea she'd left on a tray next to his bed. It was cold, but he didn't mind, pleased that she'd brought it for him after he'd been so ungrateful the first time. The plate on the tray had toast and fruit, and a small bowl with applesauce in it. There was another cup of water, still cool despite the melted ice, and a note that said she'd come to check in on him at lunch. Teagan smiled to himself for what might have been the first time since he'd returned from seeing Eamon the day before. Whatever unpleasantness that had been between them had passed, and he was glad -- and damn lucky -- that Jenna was here with him.

#

Teagan was sick for three days. The cold mostly left him tired and irritable after the first day of coughing. She knew he was better on the fourth morning when she went into his room, distracted by her stiff neck from sleeping on the couch, and he put his hand up her skirt. Teagan's palm slid up her thigh and cupped her ass as she stood next to the bed, asking him how he felt. He didn't pay any attention to her query, but slid his hand up and down her bare skin, distracting her until her questions quieted.

She'd brought his breakfast try, though she'd heard him up earlier. After she'd put it down, Jenna came to stand next to him, to ask Teagan how he felt. The first day he'd slept all day, and the second day had seen him up for only a few hours. Yesterday, he'd taken his laptop and worked for about a half day in bed. This morning his fingers traced the elastic lines of her panties under her skirt, teasing and drawing her closer to him.

"I woke up this morning harder than dwarven steel and missing you," Teagan said huskily. "I could hear you in the shower while I was in and out of sleep. Must have made me dream of you naked."

"Is that so?" Jenna asked, subtly rotating her hips to face him. "I take it that you're feeling better then?" She asked him as a way of stalling, because she was already melting beneath his touch.

She hadn't realized how much she would miss sleeping next to him, feeling him touch her. They hadn't slept together since Denerim, since they'd spent their first nights back in Rainesfere quarreling. Just those few days of separation made her weak to his soft touches and the want gleaming wickedly in his eyes as he watched her expression.

"Much, much better," Teagan confirmed. He did sound better, no more sniffles and only the occasional cough. His voice was still a little rumbly, deeper than normal, but that was likely the last of the cold lingering.

"Your breakfast is getting cold," Jenna said, voice breathy as Teagan's finger moved to a new path, trailing back and forth lazily over her panties, following the line of her slit. He didn't move to go under them, just drawing the same line again and again until her breath caught.

"It can wait," Teagan said lazily, as if he had all the time in the world that morning. Maybe he did, for her.

"You aren't worried that I'll catch your cold?" Jenna asked him. She wasn't all that concerned to tell the truth, but was playing for time, drawing out this tender foreplay. They'd been so long apart before Denerim that it was frantic for the first few times. Softness came later, but she appreciated it more than the frenzied couplings. Jenna put a hand in Teagan's thick hair, pulling him closer.

"You won't. If you do, I'll tend to you, just as you have for me." He leaned in to kiss her thigh, dropping soft kisses from the outside in. He hadn't shaved since he'd gotten sick, and the scratchy stubble he normally sported had started to turn into a beard. She could feel the shorter hairs as his face brushed over her as he planted his kisses. Then when he got to the soft skin inside her thighs, he sucked, bestowing a harder kiss and a grin up at her from between her legs. "Besides," he added, "the witherstalk's taken effect."

Jenna laughed softly, carding her fingers through his hair. "Such a romantic, with a gift for poetry."

"I've missed you, and I should apologize for being short with you after you were disappointed on the way home."

"Am I home, Teagan?" she asked. It wasn't the playful response she'd meant to give him, but a real question. He stopped kissing her thighs for a moment and sighed.

"That's up to you," he finally said. Jenna wasn't sure. When she didn't answer, he spoke up again, the sound of his voice deeper, quieter as he said, "Close the door." With that command, Jenna gave in.

With an effort, she left Teagan and closed the door. As she came back she pulled the jersey dress over her head in one fluid motion, and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor with her dress. He reached for her, and resumed kissing her thighs as if she hadn't left his side. She let her legs part, resting a knee on the bed. Teagan's fingers delved, at long last, beneath the confines of her panties. She heard him sigh as he slid them aside and applied his tongue to the parts he'd been so gently teasing before. She shuddered as he licked and sucked at her folds, now with all traces of restraint gone.

She felt her legs start to quake, and shifted so that her standing leg wasn't straining so much. Teagan gripped it, steadying her without breaking the rhythm of his kisses as they became slower, wetter, and more intent. His tongue drew out her clit with alternating circles and suckling kisses, which Jenna felt all the more as she stood there, toes curling into the pile of the rug. She felt him dragging the cloth of her panties back and forth, its friction added to the glide of his tongue, the feeling too exquisite for her to properly appreciate as she tried to stay upright on increasingly shaky limbs. It felt like she came too quickly, but all semblance of time had been snatched away from her the moment Teagan put his hand up her dress. She climaxed against the press of his tongue, falling slightly forward with the force of it as she gasped inaudible prayers with stolen, ragged breaths.

Teagan caught her as she tipped forward, and together they fell back onto the bed. He stroked her back gently, running a finger up and down her spine as she rode the aftershocks of her dizzying orgasm. When she opened her eyes, she finally took off her panties, moving as quickly as her heavy limbs would allow. Jenna slithered atop him when her task was done, lining herself up so that she could ride him. Her hand went to feel his cock, and he hadn't lied before -- he was incredibly hard -- and she gave him a few strokes with her hand before guiding him in.

The thump as Teagan's head hit the pillow was audible in the silence after she'd taken him all the way in. She leaned forward, and he caught a nipple with a hand, sitting up slightly to suck on it, then the other. Jenna moved her hips slightly, but it was enough to distract him. A growl started in Teagan's chest, so deep and low she didn't realize what it was at first until she was laying atop him and could feel it vibrating in his chest. The sound spurred her to move more, and resting her hands on his shoulders, she started a slightly quicker past. One of his hands cupped her rear and the other splayed across her back, guiding her, keeping her steady.

"Jenna, _Jenna,_ Maker please, Jenna" Teagan whispered her name over and over, his breath hot against her neck as they kept going, rocking to a steadily building crescendo. They were almost there, she could feel Teagan's urgency and the way his hips began to work against hers, each thrust quicker than the last. Then she felt herself tense, unexpected after the first time and not as vivid, but she tightened around Teagan as she came, and felt him moan in response.

He didn't come until she finished, and she watched his face as he came. It was strange to watch his body grow so rigid, his head thrown back and mouth open in a moan that went from low to silent as it went on. Then the moment of peak intensity passed and he was shivering along the length of his body, a languid smile growing on his face. Jenna caught him up in a breathless kiss, feeling the last twitches of him inside of her.

It was then that she realized the intimacy of what had passed between them, and how much she trusted Teagan. It was a warming feeling, a closeness she'd never really shared with any of her past loves. She rolled onto her side and smiled over at him, content as a cat with a bowl of cream. Were they still in Denerim, they'd probably go back to bed, but here there was too much work to do. Tomorrow she had her ribbon-cutting and speech for the new women's wing at the hospital, and she wanted to look over her notes one last time. Jenna closed her eyes, trying to will the thought out of her mind. When she finally opened them, Teagan's sleepy gaze was on her, tired and smiling. Maybe her speech could wait a little longer, she decided, as she kissed him one more time.

#

Teagan went back to sleep just for another hour after Jenna left. He was tired, but he'd been abed too long. Idleness never suited him, especially when it was enforced. He'd showered quickly and shaved off the beginnings of a beard. That had taken more time than he'd anticipated, but he felt more like himself as he walked down the hall at midmorning, thinking about work. The six guards his brother had lent him were integrated into his own and had reported more attempted trespassers. At least some of the press had come here in search of him and Jenna.

He went to check in with his own head of security, so he headed there first to see what he'd missed the last few days. Down on the ground floor, he opened the door to the small office that housed the camera displays for the vineyard and the offices. The private quarters weren't monitored with video, but that was the only spot that wasn't. There were often a lot of people around, but his vineyard had never seen much theft or vandalism.

"Bann Teagan," said one of the guards. "Ser, it's good to see you up and around. Lady Jenna told us you were under the weather."

"Just a cold. Do you have a report for me?" Teagan asked.

"Yes, my lord. Let me call the chief."

Five minutes later he was walking the grounds with his security chief, en route to see a trouble spot. It was up on a hillside and the walk taxed Teagan more than usual. He wasn't as recovered as he'd made Jenna believe that morning, and tired from their exertions, however enjoyable they were. It would certainly mean an early night for him tonight.

"Are the guards Eamon sent working out?" Teagan asked, trying to hide how short of breath he was.

"The arl's guards are a big help. We've got six more bodies, so an extra pair on nights and two on the day shifts. They've been helping us cover more ground, and we've been doing sweeps every hour."

Teagan was impressed. He didn't think his own need for security was anything great, but he was worried about Jenna and the press. Hell, he was just worried about Jenna, who had confided how shaken she was in the city when that photographer jumped at her from behind some bushes. Her fame was unexpected, and she didn't like the attention. Bryce's words came back to him, the way he'd shared his concern for Jenna with Teagan back in Denerim, making Teagan frown as he walked along. There were less people out here but far more places to hide.

"See, just here, my lord." He pointed at an area with some moderate brush cover but a good angle to see his house and the winery production facilities nestled in the valley below. "There's cigarette butts from someone waiting and smoking. We never had a problem with this area before, but Lady Jenna's mabari sniffed this out. That's a good dog, that is."

"I'll make sure to tell his mistress that," Teagan said.

His security chief sighed. "They're going to see you anyway, once you're outside because they've got those long lenses. There's no way to avoid it, but we can stop them from seeing into your home, can keep anyone away that's trying to use the cover of a tour to get in."

"I hadn't thought of that," Teagan admitted. "Do you think that's likely?"

"Anything's likely, my lord. Lady Jenna told us that she had a speech tomorrow at a hospital, which will probably draw more interest, not less. We'll do our best, my lord."

"That's all we can do," Teagan said, turning to head back down the hill towards the house.

He was thinking about ways to improve their safety, to ensure that his winery wasn't set upon as an act to get to him and Jenna as he started towards his office for the first time in four days. The office was in full swing when he got there, his event planner and the receptionist deep in conversation when he entered. They both greeted him as he went by looking for Fatima.

She was sitting behind his desk in the office that they shared, and Jenna seated where Fatima normally sat. She'd mentioned to him more than once that they had sufficient support staff, but there was a vacuum of power at the top. No one but him and Fatima in his absence could make decisions, file paperwork or sign check. Most recently she'd yelled about the problem into his ear while he was in Denerim, right before she'd asked him to make her seneschal of Rainesfere. Teagan was inclined to do it, but loathe to lose her at the winery. That was another subject he'd meant to discuss with Jenna -- he wanted her thoughts on it before he made a decision.

As he walked in the two of them were laughing at something, laughter that petered out when they became aware of his presence. Fatima fixed him with a look that plainly spelled out that something was amiss, but Jenna gave him a bright smile. What had been happening before he came in? Jenna stood up, brushed off her skirt and reached out to take his hand.

"We were wondering when you'd get in," she said, then leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I should get going so you can have your desk back. C'mon, Horatio, we can go for a walk now." Her dog stood up eagerly from where he was curled under the printer at the sound of his name and came over to wag his tail in front of her. Jenna reached down to scratch between his ears with her free hand, and Teagan couldn't help but smile at the two of them. He liked the dog, even more now that he knew Horatio was helping to keep Jenna safe.

"I'll come down before I go," Fatima told her. Jenna nodded and squeezed his hand before leaving. The dog trailed her as she walked out, and Teagan watched her hips sway until she was too far in the outer office for him to see. Fatima cleared her throat pointedly at him, but Teagan only closed his eyes at the sound. She started to talk anyway.

"Your girlfriend been saving your hide all week and you should probably do something nice to thank her, my lord," Fatima said. She was matter of fact as she collected her things and got up to go back to her own desk.

He watched her as she took a few things, sorted through them and left three quarters of her pile on his desk. It took everything he had not to wince at the sight of the stack of paper in his inbox. She came back to swipe a cup that she'd forgotten, a mug that said "Hello, my name is: World's Best Mom". He was willing to bet money that her wife had the same exact cup.

"What's been happening?" Teagan asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he prepared for bad news. If Fatima was prickly, there was a reason.

"Nothing out of the ordinary if you're going to be gone for nearly two weeks and barely do any work. Your bannorn had a backlog of items that needed attention. HAD because Lady Jenna should probably be the arlessa of Denerim or something and resolved most of the items. There's some that just need your signature on your desk. She's been running your bannorn for you without even blinking an eye, and she's a damn fine office assistant too. Make sure you thank her, my lord."

"Thank you, Fatima. For everything. I'll make sure to say the same to Jenna later."

"Pfft. Buy her one of those fast cars she likes so much if you want to thank her properly. Her dog would like that. Never seen a dog so like its owner before. Me, I'll take money."

Teagan laughed, but he knew Fatima wasn't completely joking. Her comments about Jenna made a half-forgotten memory surface in his mind, and he took a second to pretend he was looking at paperwork to dredge it up. The computer flicked on and Teagan ignored it, eyes out of focus as he thought back.

It was an old memory, not of Jenna, but her brother. Fergus and him, sitting together in Denerim, smoking. They were at Eamon's estate, back years ago before the vineyard or he had any thought in his head about the future. They'd been alone, not out for a night at a party or with some girls, but they had a bottle of vodka between them as they passed a bong back and forth beneath the cold breeze from a window barely cracked to let out the smoke. It must have been winter.

"Don't know what I'll do with Rainesfere. Been there for years and I still don't know. No fucking clue," Teagan said. The words came out of the corner of his mouth as he tried to keep from breathing out the lungful of smoke he held too soon. He'd been lamenting the small, mountainous corner of the bannorn that was his, which was even sleepier back then than it was these days.

"It's a good thing my sister is so much like Father. She'll probably be his heir." Fergus said it as he exhaled a plume of smoke up at the ceiling. Fergus smoked like a damn dragon, exhaling too soon and taking deep pulls, but he bought more often than Teagan did, so he didn't complain.

"That wouldn't piss you off?" Teagan had asked, finally breathing out completely. It irked him for years that he was the late Queen's youngest brother, with a tiny bannorn and no real power. It was something that bothered him for years, and in no small amount at that moment.

"Fuck, I don't know. Not really. She's just like him, smarter than me, political like Father and stubborn like Mother. She'd be good at it."

"She's just a kid," Teagan pointed out, because she was back then.

"Yeah, but I can see it. She sits at my father's knee, literally, when he's working. Can't get enough of it. I wouldn't wish it on anyone, but she'd be better at it than me. I should have joined the Chantry or the army or something. My mother's family does all the shipping business, which is all logistics, and I don't have the mind for that. My father needs someone to rule, and look at me -- could you see me as the Teyrn of Highever?"

They'd both laughed then, as Fergus blew out another great billowing cloud of marijuana smoke and Teagan took the bong. Maker, that had been such a long time ago, but it made Teagan think that there had been a time when Jenna was the heir presumptive to her teyrnir, and that the naming of Fergus officially a few years back might have been part of the reason she stayed away. Handing over a legacy was no small gift, especially since it was her name that suffered already to protect Fergus as he worked toward sobriety. Teagan staunched the pity he was starting to feel for Jenna, unsure if his speculation was true, or if Fergus had just been talking too much while he was high. But try as he might, he couldn't dislodge the thought from his head as he worked through the pile of documents that she'd left on his desk.

#

It was almost time for dinner when Teagan got up from his desk and made his way down to the room Jenna had taken as a study. It was set far enough away from his own offices that he had to pass empty conference and storage rooms to reach it. Truth be told, he didn't recognize the room when he got down there, walking into the open door with some caution and much more awe.

The was very clean in the room, and the light coming through the sheer curtains gave it a soft, comforting quality. It looked modern, professional and tasteful without giving into trends. He didn't have an eye for decor himself, though he didn't do badly when left to his own devices. The whole of his home had a mid-century bungalow type of feel, which had come partially with the help of one of his exes that knew about such things, and his own input as the house was built.

Before, he'd lived at Castle Redcliffe with Eamon and Isolade. The legacy left to him as bann of Rainesfere was an old manor house that had long been the home of the banns. That place had been ancient and crumbling, with ghosts left from the occupation and a cracked foundation that set the walls at off angles. The previous rulers and their heirs had been slain there by the Orlesians, as well as a number of townspeople that stood with them. No one had shed tears to see it taken down, though he had a plaque put up to acknowledge the spot were so many of his predecessors had lived and died.

Jenna's study had a different feel than the rest of his home, but he recognized that it was, as yet, unfinished. When he walked through the door and didn't see her at the desk that sat in the front of the room, Teagan called her name softly.

"Back here," she answered, and he looked around.

There was a screen that divided the L-shaped room into two portions. He was in the shorter, wider part of the room where a glass desk and a low bookcase in dark wood sat. There were only a few books on the shelf and they all looked new, but he realized she probably didn't own many books -- they didn't travel well. That thought made him a little sad, because he wasn't a huge reader but he did love having his books around. Where he stood was sparsely decorated, but with fine, elegant furniture. A crystal lamp sat on the desk, along with Jenna's laptop, and a white leather chair. There was a guest chair with a framed picture laying across it, waiting to be hung. Overall the colors were light and neutral with more texture than variation of hue. Teagan looked down at the woven jute rug that was also a new acquisition, though he knew from experience that jute wasn't soft.

The screen she sat behind was a heavy, solid thing that was white lacquered wood with nailhead studs around the edge. He walked around it and into the other part of the room where he could see the sun setting over the mountains and the fields of his grapevines just outside. This was where she'd put the effort into decorating. The area beyond the bend in the room had a comfortable armchair in whiskey colored leather, an end table with a matching crystal lamp that cast a softer glow than the overhead lights, another bookshelf. This bookshelf was empty, but had a an arrangement of hydrangeas set atop it and a loveseat covered in a white slipcover. This was probably one of the pieces of furniture already in the room, and she'd just found a cover for it to hide what was probably hideous upholstery. He was surprised to see another desk set up, but realized that this one had a sewing machine on it. There was a dress form set up beside it.

"I didn't know you sewed," he said. Teagan bent to pat her dog as the giant mabari got up from a pillow bed just behind the screen and came over to him. Horatio smelled like he'd had a bath recently.

"I can't, not really, but I wanted to try. When I was talking to Fatima about what to put in here, she suggested I take up a hobby since I have more free time now. I always liked the thought of making clothes," she explained.

"Thank you for helping out with Fatima while I was sick," Teagan began, but stopped. He sat down on the loveseat before looking back up at her. He really looked at her, taking his time to gaze at Jenna in the dying sunlight. She seemed nervous, looking away and worrying her lower lip as he watched her. He thought her as beautiful as ever, but troubled and pensive, a look so wore far too often.

"Are you nervous about your speech tomorrow?" he asked, realizing that it was likely the cause of her unspoken worry.

"Will you come with me? I know you're busy and you've been sick, so I'll understand if you'd rather stay and work, but it's not far and I'll drive so you can work," she offered.

Fatima would likely kill him, even with all the work he'd done today. Then again, he thought back on her words about how Jenna was owed more than a simple thanks for all of her work. She had done quite a bit of administration for him, even tackling things he'd been putting off for the past few weeks. Eamon was about to get a boatload of paperwork from him, and it was all because of her help. Maybe she had been meant to be teyrna, at some point. Teagan didn't hesitate as he answered Jenna.

"Yes, of course I'll come and support you," he said, and her smile was full of grateful relief.

"Thank you," she said, and got stood up. "Is it dinner time? I'm starving." Teagan chuckled at her statement. Jenna's mind was on food a lot of the time, especially for someone that didn't really cook all that often.

He took her hand and with the dog leading them out, went to dinner.


	21. Chapter 21

"Are you ready?" Teagan asked, just before they stepped out of the car. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"I guess I have to be. You know, after doing a televised interview, you'd think I'd be less nervous about this, but nope."

"It's just another step on the ladder."

"To what, I wonder."

"Your path. Sometimes we don't know what it leads to when we start down the road," Teagan said sagely. "I never thought I'd wind up running a vineyard, but it's made me happier than anything else I could have imagined."

"And you know, it helps when your girlfriend really likes wine," Jenna said, and he laughed.

"That it does. Stop stalling."

"Damn, I had hoped you weren't onto me," Jenna joked, but got out of the car. It was early yet, but she had to be there before the crowd showed up.

Nerves threatened to overtake her stomach at breakfast, and Jenna found that she could only nibble on her food. They didn't abate even when she and Teagan were pulling up at the hospital, about ten minutes earlier than they'd anticipated, with plenty of time before she had to speak. Jenna got out of the car, and carefully brushed stray mabari hair from her skirt suit before they walked in together.

The hospital was far enough away from Rainesfere that Jenna doubted she'd ever come here again, unless of course her duties brought her back. It was a new impressive building, made larger and newer to replace an outdated one not far away. Other than that, she didn't know much about it. Her speech was about fostering understanding and community, so she didn't need to know many of the details.

It was a little embarrassing to find her name listed as 'guest of honor' in the program, when she thought she'd be one of many people speaking. Jenna's speech didn't bring down the house, but it was decent got a solid round of applause when she was done. Teagan sat right there with her, holding her hand until it was time for her to speak. The crowd was made up of hospital higher-ups, board members, large donors and other sorts of honorees, so no one actually stared at the two of them, but they did get some attention. It seemed that everyone in Ferelden loved to gossip, and it was just as her Father had warned her in Denerim -- she was a prime target.

Then she posed for press pictures, denied the request to take some with Teagan, since he was just here as her support, and she was done. It was easier than she expected, yet draining. Jenna resisted the urge to stretch like a cat, to crack her neck until it stopped feeling like gears grinding up against her spine. Public speaking wasn't her forte, but she managed well enough. It was easier to do an interview, like she had before, because there were just less people with whom to make eye contact.

Teagan walked her back to the car, his hand on her lower back. She could feel the warmth of it through her dress, leading her away from the people still milling about the hospital. There are still photographers around, and though she couldn't have truly heard the click of a shutter as they leave, Jenna doesn't feel comfortable until they pull up to the vineyard. Funny how this place feels safer to her than anywhere else in Ferelden.

"That wasn't too bad, and we were only gone for three hours," Teagan said as they pulled into the garage. "I can get back on my schedule, unless you need me."

"No," Jenna waved him away, even though they were still sitting in the car. "Go on. I am a little exhausted and wound up after all that. I'm either going to run a mile or pass out."

He laughed, but she got the sense that he was glad to go on about his business without needing to tend to her. Maker, she had to get her own life going here, otherwise she'd always be dependent on her boyfriend to entertain and amuse her. That even sounded pathetic in her head. She walked back to Teagan's room and changed out of her clothes, lingering half dressed as she let her mind wander.

She had nothing else to do for the rest of the day. It was a strange feeling, a little like seeing him off to work for the day and then having nothing at all planned. Just like when she lived with her parents, there were staff that did the cooking and cleaning and took care of the grounds. She could go work the vines with Dust, but for how long? How many days would she fill with that labor until she tired of it and went on to the next thing. She'd hoped this ambassadorship, no matter how dubiously it came about, would turn into something real. Even if it did, it wasn't going to magically transform her day into one filled with appointments.

Jenna decided to try to rest, since sleep hadn't come easily the night before. She slept fitfully for a half hour or so, before finally deciding to get up again.

No, now she had to decide to do something or nothing. Doing nothing was fine, if it was her choice. She could go on drifting and not really doing much besides being here. There was a point in her life where that would have worked for her, where protecting herself by not setting down roots had been part of the allure, but now, Jenna knew she'd only feel worse if she kept on being so aimless.

Jenna decided to see if Isolde was free. She'd been putting off their meeting for so long, but honestly, she was tired of Teagan, Fatima and Dust as her only company. They were fine, wonderful people, but she needed to get out and see other faces. At the very least, she could mark this off her list and know whether or not Isolde was as bad as her husband.

Half an hour later, Jenna was waiting in Redcliffe, at a very small café that had more tables outside of it than in. Meeting Isolde was more than just a politeness, it was an excuse for her to be around town all day. Her energy from the morning speech was still high but Jenna knew it would soon ebb. Better to do something with it than to spend it bothering the people at the vineyard.

She recognized the arlessa even before she came up to introduce herself. Her clothes were impossibly ornate for such a mundane meeting, her blonde hair freshly highlighted and pulled into a high bun. Arlessa Isolde wasn't fashionable so much as classic, and severe in her looks. She hoped her personality was warmer than the front she presented. It was hard to imagine such a young woman falling in love with stiff old Eamon, but as Isolde stood ramrod straight and extended a hand to her, Jenna realized that she was likely just as stiff and formal as her husband.

Jenna stood up and took Isolde's hand. "Thank you for meeting me on such short notice. I really needed a reason to get out today, and I've been wanting to meet you."

That last part was a lie, but at least it came out easily when Jenna said it. She hadn't been looking forward to the meeting, but she hadn't dreaded it either. It was just another thing to do, and Jenna could admit that her enthusiasm for it was colored by Teagan's somewhat cool opinion of Isolde.

"It is a lovely day and I was pleased to get your invitation," Isolde responded, her Orlesian accent was undercut with some Denerim, making her accent a mix of two disparate influences. She sounded like she'd spent a good deal of time around people in the capital.

They sat at the table together inside the cafe, looking at the menu in silence. "Teagan mentioned you had an address to give, for a hospital or something of the sort. How did that go?"

"It was this morning, thank you for asking. It went really well from my point of view, but it's hard to know how it was received. I was honored to dedicate the new hospital. I take my role as ambassador of women's health very seriously. Even with healers and physicians, we always need to learn more about how to best help women."

"That was very well said," Isolde said, giving her a kind smile. "The role must suit you."

"It is easier than being in the public eye for who I date, I'll tell you that," Jenna admitted, and to her surprise, got a very thoughtful nod from Isolde.

They ordered food then, and Isolde started to talk. "You must forgive me, I don't think I've ever been chatty in my whole life. I am glad to have this chance to talk to you."

"Well, I'm chatty, so watch out," Jenna said, making Isolde laugh. "Papa always said I could hold a conversation with a tree. I think traveling all the time forced me to be even more outgoing."

Isolde giggled at the comment, and with her laugh, seemed to relax a little. "Then you're going to be much more popular at court than I am."

"Tell me about your son. I haven't yet had the chance to meet him," Jenna said, and with that Isolde relaxed further, breaking into a magnificent smile.

"Connor is the light of our lives," she started, and leaned in to tell Jenna all about her son.

The meal wasn't without its bumps, but mostly Jenna found Isolde to be interesting and not quite as stuffy as she'd suspected. They wouldn't likely be best friends, but Isolde was kind and a good listener. As they were eating their main courses, Isolde grew a little more shy and she looked over at Jenna with a somewhat apologetic look.

"You are popular in the gossip columns right now. I see your family name everywhere."

"My father rules Highever. It happens from time to time. I think people are more interested in Teagan and I for the moment, but it will die down, hopefully." She sighed and leaned forward towards Isolde so she could lower her voice. "I'm a little worried to tell you the truth. I feel like I can't figure things out with all these cameras and eyes watching me."

"Scrutiny is a hard thing to bear," Isolde said thoughtfully, holding a forkful of salad that she'd apparently forgotten about. "And I think it can isolate you. I felt that I had to be perfect to be Eamon's wife, to be in Ferelden, because I was Orlesian."

"I feel like I'm always looking over my shoulder now, watching my step," Jenna said and sighed. "Like I don't have the space to figure everything out."

Isolde finally remembered her salad, but then set the fork down instead of eating. "You're talking about Teagan."

"In some ways, I guess I am. I like being with him, being here. But there's this feeling like I'm missing some knowledge about myself that would allow me to be more settled here. Every time he asks me if this is what I want, it's always yes, but there's something wrong about how it's falling out. I just don't know what it is yet."

"What would you do if you were traveling and you felt like this?" Isolde asked.

Jenna thought about it, taking the time to look out the window of the busy cafe. Redcliffe residents milled about in the warm sunshine, but Jenna didn't see them as she stared. She thought back in her mind, recalling times in the past when she'd been out of place. Nothing felt quite like this, but then again, the weighty expectation of staying and making a life hadn't been laid upon her before.

"I guess that depends on where I was. But I usually tried to find something useful to do. Sometimes barging in and making yourself at home is the only way to break down walls. Other times, that's overstepping."

"I promise you, you're not overstepping with Teagan. Eamon on the other hand, my husband is very particular. But Teagan wants you to be part of his everyday life. He talks about you all the time, and he's happier with you here."

"So you're saying I should just go on and make myself at home?" Jenna asked grinning.

Isolde smiled back at her and nodded. "Precisely. You can't figure out what you want to do until you settle on where, and get used to being there. If just jumping in helps, you should do it."

"Or continue doing it, in my case."

"Or that," Isolde said. She looked down at her half-eaten salad, and then pushed the plate away. "We should get dessert."

"Probably should have gotten that first," Jenna said, startling another laugh out of Isolde. She had such a pleasant laugh, and from the stares the two of them got from the other lunch patrons, the arlessa didn't laugh often. At least, not where people could see it.

"Next time," Isolde said, and grinned back up at her.

#

"You have applicants to review," Fatima told Teagan that afternoon. "I know that we hired one person recently, but we need more than just laboratory help. The website has been getting more people visiting it, and the sales job in particular has gotten a lot of response."

"Has it? I'll look at them tonight, sometime. Is there any business for the bannorn I need to finish urgently? I know you and Jenna did much of it while I was sick, but I need to make sure I got everything."

Fatima was getting a raise. Teagan had already decided it, but when he came back from Jenna's speech that morning, he told Fatima. She was more than just his assistant, and without her he'd be lost. It was his good luck that she was discreet and becoming friends with Jenna, and her loyalty should be rewarded.

"Nothing right now. I went through the pile of applicants for the office assistants that have come in, weeding out the people that aren't already local or just sound like they're fishing for information about you because you've been in the news. Look, we're going to get a lot of that," Fatima said, sounding a little apprehensive. He looked up to see her frowning at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just saw a lot of fakes in there. It might be easier to get an agency to do this for us, and have someone come in on a trial basis."

"Agencies cost a lot of money," he said, now frowning himself. Teagan got lost in thought for a moment, wondering if he could pay both the agency and all the personnel he needed.

"Yeah, but this is worth it. They can vet people for us, do any background checks we require. It's probably the best solution, my lord, because there's a bunch of fucking weirdos, excuse my swearing, submitting for that job."

"How many good ones did you see?" Teagan asked, suppressing a sigh.

"Not enough. Only about three."

"Let me look them over and if I don't like them, we'll switch to an agency."

"What about the sales job?"

"I'll do that too, but that's mostly an outside job, so we can worry less about fakes and spies for that position. Maker, I can't believe I have to say that. Not long ago, no one even cared that I had a winery." This time Teagan did sigh and he felt the weariness within him, the vestiges of the cold he'd had, and the long day, but he went on, "We mostly need a solid sales background, and that's easy enough to check. We can do that tomorrow. Are you leaving now?" he asked, looking over at her. She was clearing off her desk, and went to pour the old coffee out of her mug.

"Yes. Unless there's something else you need," Fatima said. She looked as tired as he felt, but Teagan shook his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night," he said to her.

"You too."

He was only alone for about an hour when Jenna came in. She came in whistling, and Teagan couldn't help but grin at her when she came in and dropped down behind Fatima's desk. "You look beat," she said. Her dog came in after her, and sat down at her feet.

"It's been a long day."

"Dinner's ready, if you can take a break. I saw Isolde today," she said, looking up at him.

"Did you?"

"We had lunch. She's nice," Jenna said and shrugged. "I was expecting her to be more like Eamon."

"Trust me, they're plenty alike," Teagan said darkly, but then amended it, "I mean that they are more alike than not, though I am glad you get along with at least one of them."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired as hell, to be honest. Too much work to do," he said.

"About that, I wanted to offer my opinion. You don't have to take it, but you should make Fatima your seneschal. She knows what she's about, and separating your bannorn and your business would make things easier on both ends."

"Then I'd have to find a replacement for her, and I haven't even managed to find another full time person to work out front and answer phones," he grumbled. He knew she was right, but was hesitant to make so many changes at once. They were expanding beyond their ability to be efficient, and if he dragged his feet any longer, it would be his profits that suffered.

"Teagan, can I work here?" Jenna was all big grey eyes and earnestness as she asked, dropping her gaze when he met it. "I mean, I understand if you don't want me to, it's strange me working for you and not as a partner, but an underling, but I don't know, I might be good at it. And I'd like to help, I really would. It would be inappropriate for me to help you manage your bannorn right now, but I can work at the winery."

It would be inappropriate, he knew, even though she'd be better suited to managing his lands than working for his winery. They'd need to be married before that situation could be arranged without making him seem like a puppet for the Couslands interests. It was too soon in their relationship for that step, though it would make the most sense. Still, he wouldn't turn down her help, because he needed it, and because he liked having her around. Jenna was still looking for something to do with her days, despite her patronage of healthcare and the press she was receiving, and he needed help.

She was so pretty at that moment, earnest as she waited for him to answer and petted her dog. Jenna looked up at him through her thick, dark lashes and he smiled. Teagan couldn't help but smile when she looked at him like that. He watched her dog calm under her influence, and realized he should answer her, or at least get up and have dinner with her. He decided on both.

"Let's talk about it more at dinner, and figure out where you'd fit best," he said, getting up.

"Quit stalling," she said, and gave him a smile as she echoed what he'd told her that morning in the car.

"I need help, and I don't know what I'm doing, but that's been true everyday since I started this endeavor," Teagan said, laughing. "I think, if you don't mind, we'll take dinner in my room. I'm really feeling the day."

She held out her hand to him and he took it, feeling her warm, slender fingers in his. "You know, earlier today I told Isolde we should have started with dessert. I feel like you could use that first tonight," she said.

"Or a nap."

"If you go to sleep now, you won't get up until morning. Come on, bring your laptop. I won't let you go hungry or fall behind in work."

"I love you, Jenna, really, truly," Teagan said and let her turn off the lights in the office so they could go have a working dinner. He suspected it would be the first of many for them.


	22. Chapter 22

Teagan woke up tired, a deep fatigue that made the space between his shoulders ache as if he'd been bruised there, causing an uncharacteristic slump in his shoulders. The sun wasn't yet completely up when he awoke, and he wearily slipped from bed and into the shower. He was going to get sick all over again at this rate, but there was too much work to be done, tasks overdue from his absences and decisions that had to be made right now before he could go back to working hours that resembled normal ones.

The spray of the cold water woke him up, as it always did. He turned the faucet to warm as soon as the freezing shock wore off, and tried vainly to soothe the dull ache in his upper back. The water helped to clear his mind, and he absently went through his ablutions thinking about the resumes he'd went over the night before. Fatima had been right, the candidates for the office help weren't great, and he'd likely be better off using an agency to hire help. The sales position applicants were more promising, and there were two he'd already drafted emails to so he could set up a preliminary phone interview.

He had to visit Eamon today, both on business and because he needed to talk to his brother. As contentious as things had been between them since Jenna arrived, his brother was his closest confidant. Teagan missed his counsel, and just the chance to talk -- there was no one in his house that was his equal, save for Jenna, and now he'd complicated matters by having her work for him.

"Maker, have I made a mistake?" he asked the walls through the spray of water, but they gave no reply he could understand. It was just him alone with the steam and rushing sound of water as it pelted off his body and into the drain. Teagan let his eyes close as he considered the situation. He wanted Jenna around, but he couldn't be the one to give her purpose. She had to find that for herself.

What he'd really done and why he felt guilty about it, was because he was pulling his own ass out of the fire by hiring her. She was good enough to run a teyrnir and his business all by herself, and he needed that level of competence in his organization. Hell, if he were honest, he needed someone to help him keep up that level because from time to time, he slipped. It was lonely without an equal, and she was definitely his. She was probably more than his equal.

And he loved that about her.

Reluctantly, Teagan shut off the shower and went to get dressed. He was in his office alone, already at work when Jenna sailed in. She looked as beautiful as ever, despite being nervous about her speech the day before and the exhausting task of executing it. Her shorter hair was growing out already, and she'd pulled it back in a ponytail in deference to the already mounting heat today.

"You didn't wake me," she said accusingly as she and her dog came in and sat down at Fatima's desk.

"I thought you might like to rest," he said.

"If you're working, then so am I. Horatio, go with the guards and check the grounds while Teagan and I start work. Come back when you're done."

The dog gave an affirmative bark and trotted out, presumably down to the guard house to start his day as well. Teagan laughed softly at the two of them. "You're getting along well."

"I've made a lot of connections since I came back to Ferelden," Jenna said, giving him a smile.

"So you have. I have to go see Eamon today --"

"I'll pass."

He chuckled, but didn't give a reply to her quick response. When he didn't answer she took out her phone and held it in his face. "We're in the news again."

"Not another breast scandal," he said, but laughed at both the look on her face and his own joke. "You look lovely in the photo," he commented but otherwise said nothing as he looked over the article. It was complimentary, talking about Jenna and her family's work, and a little about him, especially noting that he'd come out to support her yesterday morning. He was described as "Jenna's dashing bannorn beau," which made him sound like some unwashed hillman she'd found and cleaned up for the day.

"There's a whole blog dedicated to what I wear," she told him, making a face.

"Truly?" he asked, but he wasn't surprised. She nodded.

"I'm not sure if that means I'm a trendsetter or if it means I'm making a horrible mistake," she said and grinned at him.

"It's a good article. I'll make sure Eamon sees it if he hasn't already. Even he can't complain about this." She made a vague grunting sound in acknowledgement of his statement, but Teagan couldn't tell if she was agreeing or refuting it. Either way, he would still show Eamon, though it was likely that by the time he got there Eamon would have already read and dissected it.

"Come with me down to the fields to go check on Dust," he said, and stood up. Even with all the work he had to make up, some things were back to normal. He was wearing his more comfortable clothes again instead of a suit, and despite being tired, the day felt pretty normal.

The only thing out of the ordinary was Jenna walking by his side, but that he hoped wasn't going to be a rare occurrence in the future. She bumped along with him, brushing against his side, falling in line behind him on the stairs and sliding on sunglasses he hadn't known she had when they reached the outdoors.

It was just now getting truly hot and bright, and most of the morning work on the vines would be complete. Now Dust would be going around to do checks, and updating the charts for soil and weather conditions. The new field needed special monitoring, any new crop would but this variety of grape wasn't especially hardy. If it failed in the first year, it would be catastrophic.

Jenna seemed to know that he wanted to head out to that field especially, and looked over in the direction, shading her eyes with her hand as she did. "I think Dust is already over there," she said, pointing.

He couldn't see what her eagle eyes saw without sunglasses, but he assumed it was a figure in the distance. He nodded after taking a blinding look and then went to get into one of the golf carts they used to get around. There was an access road that went out that way, but this way was more direct and he could stop along the way to check on each passing part of the vineyard. Jenna slid in next to him and smiled as they started off.

He really hoped this was his future, just like this.

#

"Hello Mother, I am coming to visit home, yes," Jenna said, picking up her phone when it rang that afternoon. She was sitting in the Aurum office, and it was just her and Fatima for the moment, Teagan already gone to visit his brother. 

She'd just got in from helping Dust out in the field not a half hour before, and her legs still felt warm from the sun. Next time, she should wear pants like all the others, not shorts, if she was going to work out there. Teagan could get away with his cargo shorts because he hadn't planned on staying outside. Jenna smoothed a hand over her skin, hoping that she didn't get a sunburn. She teetered the precipice between getting nice even color from the sun and burning. Her mother was talking in her ear as she contemplated it.

"That's good to know, darling, but I wasn't calling about that. You were very well-received yesterday, and your father and I wanted to let you know how proud of you we are," Eleanor said, her voice trilling with genuine happiness. "It was a lovely speech, and you were so poised throughout it all. I watched it on the recording. Next time, if it's closer to Highever, I will come with you, but I was pleased to see Teagan there."

"It was good of him to tag along."

"How are things there?" her mother finally asked and Jenna got up, made a motion at Fatima to show she was leaving and excused herself. Fatima nodded, not really looking up from her computer screen. As Jenna left, she heard the printer running. The one other employee in the office, the receptionist who worked part time, wasn't there today.

"Everything's fine. Teagan's not here, and I'm working right now," Jenna said as she went into the hallway. "Nothing's wrong there is it? Are you worried about something?"

"No, not especially, I'm just checking in with you. Whenever you're ready to come home, we'll be here. Fergus, Oriana and Oren should be home in a few weeks too, and I know they'd be glad to see you."

"Oh, I do mean to be back to welcome them home. I'm really just getting settled in here, Mother, and I'm not sure of dates yet, but I will be back. Just not now. I have a dog. I sent you that picture of him."

"You did and he's a fine dog. Bryce was impressed by him, but you know how crazy your father is about dogs. He hasn't had one since his boyhood dog passed on, but he still talks about it as if it were recent. I'm glad mabari are protected now, the damned Orlesians tried to stop people from breeding them during the occupation."

"I didn't know that," Jenna said, picking at a stray thread from her shirt. 

"Oh yes, it was a huge ordeal. First they tried to breed them with lapdogs, and you can just guess how that went." When Jenna responded only with an inelegant snort, her mother gave another small laugh and continued on, "I shouldn't keep you. If you plan to go to Denerim anytime soon, tell me and we can meet up. I miss you, my darling, you know that."

That pulled at Jenna and she frowned slightly as she said, "I know, Mother, and I miss you too. I'll be back soon to spend some time with you."

"Goodbye darling, I love you. Oh, and tell Teagan I said hello. He looked very nice in his suit in the photo, he does wear them well."

"He does and I'll tell him you said so. I love you too. Bye, Mother," Jenna said and hung up.

It took her a moment to compose herself, and Jenna stood in the hallway, staring down the length of it but not seeing anything. She should go home, even if it was just for a weekend. Part of her missed her mother so much she ached with it, the part that longed to spend time with her father and just sit in his study even though she'd just been with him in Denerim.

But then there was more of her that loved being with Teagan, that worried that flitting between two places would just cause her not to settle in either. It would be so easily to settle into a transient life, half here and half on the road, gone home or on some trip somewhere. It could even be justified, between working for Teagan and her own duties. But that wasn't what she wanted anymore, that wasn't what she'd decided to make her life here. It was just easier, and Maker knows there was something to be said for just doing the easy thing.

Jenna sighed and went back down the hall to apologize for just walking out on Fatima and the work they'd been doing before her phone rang.

#

After Jenna had lunch with Isolde, Teagan had to see Eamon anyway, so it was natural that he'd check in with Isolde and see how it went. His attempts to draw Jenna out on the meeting were fruitless, she would just smile and talk about how unexpected it was that she liked Isolde, and that she looked forward to meeting Connor. He was being nosy, he knew, but it was his own opinion of Isolde that made him disbelieving of the kind portrait Jenna painted of Isolde. When he got to Redcliffe castle, the arlessa wasn't there, and Eamon was down with his horses, so Teagan went back out into the sunny day, walking happily under a clear blue sky to find his brother.

Eamon was brushing down a horse when Teagan came to call on him, and for a moment Teagan remembered just how much he'd always loved animals. Growing up, Eamon always had a fondness for all things outdoors, not just the fighting and sparring that had interested Teagan. His mother's family raised them both, but Teagan had no memories of their mother outside those shared with him. Eamon did, but if he'd ever spoke of them to anyone, it wasn't Teagan or Isolde. 

"I saw your girlfriend's good press. I wasn't sure she had it in her to commit to making up for all the damage her incident inflicted, but she's done a decent job." He set down the curry comb and took up the dandy brush, taking the time to murmur soothing words to the horse as he did. 

"She'll be thrilled to know you approve," Teagan said drily, and decided to get it over with. "She's working for me now."

"Why would you do that? Did she ask you for a job?" Eamon asked, his voice still steady but Teagan knew if the horse wasn't there he wouldn't be so calm.

"I know it isn't the wisest course of action, but Eamon, honestly, I need the help desperately." He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated, and said, "We're growing too fast, and I don't want to collapse from the inside out. You know I hired the laboratory assistant, but I need at least one more in the office and two salespeople. Jenna is good at just about everything."

"And she's good at office work and assisting you?"

"Yes, immensely. I can't say enough about how good she's been," Teagan said.

Eamon was silent as he finished up brushing with the hard brush, and took up the body brush. He was quiet for so long Teagan's mind began to wander back to his office. There was so much to do today.

"It's hard to make that call, especially when resources are strained," Eamon finally said, sighing. "I suppose she is helpful for your business. As long as it's just the business, not the bannorn."

"No," he lied. "I don't need help with that, not especially. Fatima has been acting as my seneschal and if I can get someone to take her place at the vineyard, I'll make her seneschal in title."

"It has grown to be something if you need a seneschal. Rainesfere was so mountainous, but it has strategic value; I thought you'd only need keep the roads up and make sure truckers had a place to stop, but you've made it a real place, Teagan. I'm proud of you, and I trust your judgement. Is she staying here for long?"

"What do you mean?" Teagan asked, but he knew exactly what Eamon meant. This was temporary. It had to be. Jenna couldn't stay and work in his office, and he was expecting her to leave to go north again at some point in the near future, probably when he had new staff hired and trained.

"I take it she has plans to go back to Highever? Her parents must miss her, even if she did just go to Denerim with Bryce. It would be unwise to both hire her permanently and live with her after just a few months of dating. You met her at the end of the spring. Give this some more time, Teagan."

He nodded, taking the words for what they seemed -- a well-intended warning and not a scolding. "She and Isolde seemed to get along well," Teagan said, and Eamon finally turned to look at him directly.

"Yes, they did. Lady Jenna made quite the impression." He sighed and went on, "I'm grateful, truth be told. Even after all these years, Isolde doesn't have as many friends as she'd like, and fewer close friends than she should. Connor is everything for both of us, but he will not be a child forever."

"I wondered why you weren't as angry about her working for me," Teagan said, but grinned at his brother anyway. "You could try to get to know her yourself."

Eamon grunted, but didn't answer, turning back to his horse. He beckoned a groom from nearby and patted the horse one more time, before giving Teagan his attention once again. "Let's go to my office. There's plenty to be done, and not all of it has to do with your girlfriend," Eamon said, giving Teagan and weary half-smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to get back to this story. I have it planned out to the end and it will be about 30 chapters, give or take, depending on how long it takes me to get to the ending I've already written. Thanks for sticking with it and leaving all your comments!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a warning for a discussion about underage sex and nonconsenual recording of said act.

She was starting to hate life in Ferelden. Not because of Teagan, no, he was one of the few bright spots on the horizon, but because not everyone welcomed her home. There were plenty of people that took her presence as a threat and Jenna was tired of it already. It was so exhausting. It was like fighting with Habren at her father's party, but on a daily basis, and Jenna wasn't sure if she could take it.

Just living her life was out of the question it seemed.

Late in the week, Jenna was in her office after working with Fatima for most of the day. She was simply answering emails and making appointments, toying with the idea of just heading back to Highever for a few days break. She opened up another email and sighed loudly, tired as she read it. She'd ignored the same email the first four times it came.

"That's a heavy sigh," Teagan commented from nearby. He hadn't been there last time she looked up, but Jenna smiled at him.

"I'm being harassed, or probably a better description is to say someone's trying to shake me down for money. But it's a fruitless attempt, and I'm not bothered by it so much as annoyed," Jenna explained, trying to put the best face on it. She was more than annoyed, but she didn't want to worry Teagan so she simply made it sound like frustration.

"Do you need help?" he asked, eyes narrowing. "I don't like the thought of you getting threats."

"It's ridiculous," she said, and pushed the laptop towards him. "Read it."

He was silent for few minutes as he read the offending email and then looked sharply up at her. He read it again, scowling as Jenna sat back in her chair.

"We need to get out in front of this," he said.

"No." Jenna set her expression and held out her hand to take her computer back. "Do not answer this."

"Jenna, Vaughn Kendells is threatening to go to the press, and neither one of us can afford another scandal right now. We should see what he wants at the very least," Teagan said, sounding very, very tired. He would defend her, she knew, but at what cost to the two of them? Jenna shook her head again, adamant.

"No. How old am I?" she asked, and saw his bemusement as he tried to figure out what that had to do with anything.

"You're twenty-seven," he answered, then he paused, and she saw the dawning comprehension on his face. "You were underage ten years ago. Jenna, if he's saying he has photos of your from then, you really should go to the authorities."

"Do you want to know if I slept with that monster?" she asked. Vaughn Kendells had narrowly avoided jail after a public trial a few years back for attempted assault on a elf woman that worked for his family. Jenna didn't know the details of it, since it happened while she was away, but she didn't have to. He was guilty and his father had gotten him a slap on the wrist and no jail time. Teagan must have known it too, because he turned away and shook his head.

"You don't have to say," he said, but she closed her eyes and steeled herself to speak. When she opened them, he was watching her.

"I didn't know what he was then. I was young, and he had friends that wanted to watch. One of them might have had a camera, I don't know. This is the first I've heard of it. He also might have set one up in his room, secretly. But I wanted to be with him." Her stomach churned as she admitted it, but she'd wanted to sleep with him. To her naive mind, Vaughn Kendells was a handsome arl's son who always seemed to have more than a few women around him. Some were like her, young and dumb and starstruck and some were scared to say anything about how cruel and coercive he was. To him it was nothing to sleep with her, even though she'd just turned seventeen and he was, at the time, twenty-two. "He didn't want me, until I lied and said I was a virgin. That worked for him."

"If I didn't already think he was scum that should be in prison, that sentence would have been enough to convince me," Teagan said anger making his words clipped.

Thinking back on it was hazy now. She barely recalled being seventeen most of the time, and had no reason to look back on mistakes in the past. It was a difficult time, one of the worst, not just because of her choices, but her home life. All of her recoiled as Jenna tried to think of the way things had gone down that night. The only thing that was really clear to her was the sound of Vaughn's laughter, and how he'd been laughing at her, not with her that night.

But he had been a one time mistake. Before him there had been Ser Dennis, one of the Highever knights who was just Dennis back then, because they'd been the same age. He was still with her family, kind, loyal Dennis had been her first, not Vaughn. Jenna was glad of that, even at the time.

"Do you really think I should go to the authorities?" she asked. It was something she'd considered, but doing it might force her into a course of action that would make the news again, and she didn't want that. The desire to keep quiet was strong, and frankly, she was ashamed of her own part in this situation. She'd wanted him, and he hurt people, but she'd hadn't understood that back then. In retrospect, it felt gross to want someone who was so blatantly awful, but she hadn't known at the time.

"At the very least, I think you should tell your parents. They probably know what to do, or at least, can help protect you. But yes, I think you should contact the authorities," Teagan said.

"This is likely to keep happening," she pointed out, reiterating what she'd told him before. "And I feel like I can't keep putting you through this."

"I don't care, Jenna. I truly don't. If it bothers you, that's a different issue, but every last person in Thedas could come forward and say something about you and it wouldn't change how I feel." She could hear in his voice that he didn't think it mattered, but it did. It mattered to her, it matter to Eamon and it would eventually matter to Teagan. His barrier, the one wrapped around him by how much he cared for her would wear thin eventually.

"Teagan," she said, but didn't finish the thought. Instead she stood up from her desk and let him hold her. Jenna sighed into his shoulder, grateful for everything about him. He just hugged her, keeping her close to him until the vibration of her phone forced them apart.

"With such good timing, that can only be my mother," she muttered and then picked up the phone. She wasn't disappointed.

"Hello Mother, you have remarkable timing. I was just saying so to Teagan."

"Did I interrupt something?" Eleanor asked. The background noises sounded like she was in the car.

"I have a problem," Jenna began and Teagan gave her a light kiss on the forehead before departing. "I'll see you at dinner, Teagan," she called out to him and turned her attention back to her conversation with her mother. "When I was seventeen, I did something very stupid."

"Didn't we all?" Eleanor asked, but let Jenna go on. It was a very long explanation.

#

Things weren't improving as the week went on. Jenna, ashamed and tired, starting working less in her study and more out with Dust out in the fields. She was, Teagan knew, avoiding him in part because of guilt in bringing more problems and notoriety to his doorstep. The emails from Vaughn Kendells ceased, and she had a lengthy phone call with a detective in Denerim, but didn't want to talk more about it.

Teagan wasn't sure what to do. Things were slowly falling apart between them since they'd come from the capital, and he wasn't sure how to make them right again. His biggest fear was that he couldn't, that they'd simply run their course and all his intuition and feelings about Jenna were really just wishful thinking. But he loved her, he honestly was sure of that. His feelings for Jenna were so strong that the pull felt magnetic.

Maybe that was why he reacted the way he did about the phone calls, and the photos and all the people that seemed to be determined to know every last detail between them. They certainly weren't making this any easier, and with every renewed bit of attention, Jenna retreated further from him. She was ashamed and guilty about anything that turned eyes their way, even when it wasn't her fault at all. Eamon's attitude didn't help, and between the two of them, Teagan was starting to feel like he was the only one happy about their relationship.

"Where's Jenna?" Teagan asked, walking into the office. He'd been at a meeting with an investor in Redcliffe that morning, and he was feeling pretty good about it. A few of the varietals he'd bottled three years back was scoring blessedly high on critic's lists. One magazine even gave his Bordeaux a perfect score, which was bringing even more attention to his winery.

It was a mixed blessing right now. He thought about that as he changed into more comfortable clothes, glad that he didn't need to wear his suit around the office. It was still warm out, and just getting into the car had been torture after his meeting this morning.

"I told her to go take a break," Fatima said, answering his question. For once, didn't sound so sure of herself. She hesitated and then added, "I think she said something about doing some yoga to relax."

"What happened?" Teagan asked warily.

"She picked up a call from a reporter, my lord. They sounded like a client at first, asking about the winery. After a few minutes of conversation, they must have realized they were talking to her, because she sounded confused, got angry and slammed the phone down. I told her to go cool off after that."

"When was this?"

"About a half hour ago," Fatima said, glancing at her computer screen for the time. "She was really shaken up by it, Bann Teagan." Fatima bit her lower lip and then continued, "I shouldn't have had her answering phones anyway," she said, giving him an apologetic look. Teagan shook his head.

"You couldn't have known. Did the agency get back to us with any candidates?" he asked, since the question was especially relevant now.

"They did. The first one is coming for a two week trial starting on Wednesday. Oh, that's tomorrow. So they should be here tomorrow morning."

"Good. Can you handle this?" he asked, waving at the office. "I want to find her."

"Sure thing, my lord," she said, and then stood up. He watched her for a second, not really seeing her as she poured herself more coffee in her familiar 'World's Best Mom' mug. His thoughts were on what he'd say to Jenna, but he couldn't think of anything that might actually help. Instead Teagan sighed and went to find her, the good mood leftover from his morning meeting evaporating as he left his office.

He went down to where she was in the gym, calmly practicing yoga. At least, she looked calm to him when he first came upon her, but once he was there, he could see that she was forcing herself to be steady. The mirrors around her reflected the tension in her back and shoulders even as she contorted to move effortlessly from one position to the next. He'd built the space with guests in mind, but it was where he went to seek solace from time to time as well.

"I'm not going to see you for a while, am I?" he asked, as he watched her.

"I'll be back, Teagan, this isn't the end. But I think it's better all around if I'm not here all the time, especially until this thing with Vaughn is put down. I'm going to Highever. It will give your staff a break from the scrutiny. Eamon can have his guards back. I can see my parents, sell some wine and do catch up with old friends."

Jenna came out of downward dog and stood straight before pushing up onto the balls of her feet and moving into another pose. Her slender frame was made for the dark blue and white sports bra and leggings she wore, and he didn't try to keep from staring at her as she continued to practice. The muscles in her back tensed in the mirror as she kept her arms aloft, and Teagan watched their sinewy strength as she held the pose. The urge to touch her was nearly overwhelming, he wanted to feel those muscles beneath his hand, to skim the softness of her skin and comfort her. Her obvious distress was more important than his inappropriate lust, though Teagan couldn't deny how much he liked watching her practice yoga.

"Do you want to talk about the phone call?" he asked, but she shook her head. "You're good at that," he said, ignoring everything she'd said before. He had no more desire to make her uncomfortable, and decided that changing the subject was the best way to get through this conversation, at least for the moment.

"There was a time when I wanted to be an instructor, but I never quite completed the training. I never finish anything," she said. She moved into ragdoll, and he watched her limbs hang down heavily as her body relaxed. "Mother had me in dance lessons from as soon as I could walk, and sometimes I even miss it, after all these years."

"I should have known," he said, smiling.

"Favorite hobby of all daughters of the upper classes, I suppose," she said, agreeing with him. "That and art class. As much as we change, we stay the same. It's not far from the watercolors and needlepoint that proper ladies practiced in the past, is it?"

"Can I do anything to make it easier for you to stay?" Teagan asked, ignoring her gambit to keep him stuck in small talk.

"I," she faltered, and then shook her head again. "I don't think so, but thank you for asking. I just need to let you rest and go back to business as usual."

"I can't be your reason for leaving," he said and she turned to him, stepping out of her pose.

"I told you why I was leaving," she returned hotly, and then took a deep breath, trying to regain her calm. "Everyone here needs a break from me. Hell, even me. Get back to running the winery without my presence interfering and all of that. Let the photographers go home and let your security sleep in for a while. My dog can run the beaches of Highever, like he should, without being followed or sniffing out intruders." She bent into triangle pose and stretched her arm up towards the ceiling.

"Those are very noble reasons for leaving, but are you sure it isn't because you feel like you can't stay?" he asked finally. It took him a few moments to gather the thoughts into coherent words but even now he felt like he wasn't quite saying what he wanted to tell her.

"I'm not running from you or us or this. I don't feel confined. I just need," she looked up at him and pursed her lips. "I want this to work but it isn't right now. Not yet. I can't force it and I don't know what needs to change."

She sat down heavily and lay on her back for a few seconds, before lifting her hips up into bridge pose. Teagan said nothing, but he moved further into the room towards her. Jenna pushed herself into a sitting position and looked up at him. Everything about her, her posture, the set of her shoulders, the sadness in her face, it showed him how much she needed to leave, even if neither of them wanted her to.

"I understand," he said, sitting down next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, moving close enough that there was no space between them. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she said, and surprised him by lifting her head to kiss his cheek. He turned and caught her in another kiss, surprised when she didn't turn away but responded by parting her lips and teasing his tongue with hers.

Teagan let her lead the kiss, and Jenna was all heat, ready to boil over. It had been a while for them, but only because they'd been so busy. She leaned further into him, her hand on his chest, pulling at the shirt he'd just put on. Her hand found the bottom and snaked up it, her palm too warm against his skin. He let his hand skim over her breast, playing with her nipple through the fabric of her sports bra. When she pulled away from him, he saw her eyes dart nervously towards the large outside facing windows that let in light.

"We can't. There are windows all along that wall and Maker only knows who can see into this room," she said softly, but he shook his head.

"The doors have locks and the windows have blinds. We most certainly can, if you want," he replied.

There was no hesitation in her answer, and after their kiss, he was up to flip the switch that controlled the shades and lock the doors while she undressed. Teagan was less graceful than she, and there were no controlled, fluid movements that had him stripping off his clothes. He threw aside his shirt, letting it land on a weight bench he passed as he navigated the darkened room towards her. Only the recessed lights were on now, making the whole room dim. It could have been perilous, with the machinery in there, if he hadn't known the way so well.

Jenna kissed him so hard, he saw stars behind his closed eyes. Behind the fervor, the heat, and the endless attraction that brought the two of them together, there was something deeper. With each kiss she was apologizing, and saying goodbye. It made him go slower, though heat burned through his veins. It made him relish each tender kiss her placed on her shoulders, her collar and the length of her neck.

It made him careful as he brought his mouth to her chest and flicked a tongue over the pebbled nipple, and listened to how her breath hitched, and paid more attention to her in the silent stillness of the dim room. When she sighed softly, he sucked on her nipples, first one and then the other, waiting until he made her squirm to move from one to the next. Teagan was patient in his seduction, deliberate with his attention and made sure to love every part of her, worshiping with hands, lips, teeth, mouth, and tongue as he slid over every inch of her body.

They moved to the floor, cushioned there only by the yoga mat, and Teagan winced slightly as his hot skin touched the cool wood floorboards. Jenna, for her part, was eager, kissing his lips and chin as sank into a compromise between access and comfort. Getting her to lie back, he settled himself between her legs and there resumed his deliberate, slow, attentive pace as he kissed the inside of her thighs, higher and higher. He wanted to take his time here, so he did, but he did so without making it obvious to her. Teagan kissed her until he felt her shudder, then turned his slow kisses into touches and licks, settling himself between her legs for a long stretch.

The first climax came on quickly, light and teasing as his tongue had been on her clit. Jenna shuddered against his mouth and sighed but there was no great rush of pent up energy with this release, just the easy, soft crash of a small wave against the shore. Though he loved it, that she was relaxing underneath him and responding quickly, Teagan knew he could do better. He ignored the pain in his knees from the floor, or the way his neck was growing stiff between her legs. Pain meant nothing, because when he sucked on her clit, a first, hard suck where he'd only been licking before, he heard her hands scrabbling for purchase against the ground. He felt languor of release leave her body as she curled around his tongue, begging for more.

He gave her more, so much more that Jenna was coming on his lips again in only a few more minutes, this time harder. She came with the satisfying sound of his name in the air, punctuated by her gasps and growls. Teagan gave her space, lifting his head finally, so he could stretch his back and shoulders for things to come.

If he thought he'd get a reprieve, Teagan was wrong. As soon as she regained herself, Jenna was on top of him, her hands wrapped around his cock and stroking him until he was ridiculously hard. Her hands was warm and covered in her own slick, and he let his head be supported by the hard floor as she made him harder.

"Jenna, Jenna," he said, unaware that he was even really speaking aloud. "Don't make me wait."

She didn't. Jenna mounted him and Teagan pushed his hips up eagerly, nearly toppling her with the movement. He was inside of her in seconds, and she was as always, better than he remembered. Teagan grit his teeth against the onslaught of sensation that threatened to overtake him. She was hot, so hot that her wetness felt charged, almost electric and overwhelming, even as Teagan pulled her forward and began to thrust. He wanted to kiss her, to taste her neck, to feel her breasts against his chest and hear every little moan that came from her.

He wanted so much to for this to be part of their everyday. This closeness and intimacy, Teagan wanted this forever; having sex on a hard floor, maybe not. His back was protesting even as Jenna slid forward onto him and they shifted so he wasn't flat on the floor. She was still on top, still in control and he could only manage shallow thrusts into her unless her hips met his. Everything was a riot of sensory overload, her moaning in his ear amplified by the hardwood and high ceilings of the room, the coolness of the floor contrasted to the almost unbearable heat from her. He felt her trying to take him deeper, moving faster and all he could do was kiss every available inch of her as he let himself spin dizzily towards the end.

That end didn't come embarrassingly quick, but it was still sooner than he'd hoped. He was nearly undone as she began tensing as if she might climax again, but she didn't, couldn't without more help. Teagan's fingers went searching, but before he could touch her clit, he felt his emminent ending approaching, and sped up instead. He sacrificed his deep thrusts for quicker ones, caught up in the pleasure of the moment and not thinking about what his back and knees might feel like later. Jenna caught the corner of his mouth in a hungry kiss and Teagan came hard, tangling his hand in her hair and pulling just enough to expose her neck so he could muffle his groans into it.

They collapsed afterward, but he wasn't finished with her. The floor was cold, and they were miles away from the yoga mat, but he didn't care. Jenna had rolled off him but was still within arms reach, sweating and breathing hard as he reached between her legs to finish what he hadn't truly started when she was riding him. Jenna's eyes opened wide at soft probing of his touch between her legs, but once more she let her knees splay as Teagan found her clit.

This time he only used his fingers, mouth busy kissing her. He lay on his side next to her, fingers stroking her clit as he kissed her neck, shoulders and her taut, dark nipples. Alternating between kissing and sucking, he kept his mouth moving at a slower pace than his hand, listening to her breathing growing shallower as he brought her towards another orgasm. If she was going away, he'd have to give her every reason to come back again, wouldn't he? Teagan's fingers concentrated their efforts now and he abandoned kissing to just sucking on her tits, feeling Jenna curl around him as she started to come again. She came with a growl that might have been his name, one hand urging his head further to her chest and the other trying to work his flaccid cock towards hardness again. It was almost working.

"Would it work if I asked you not to go now?" Teagan asked, his head buried in her hair. Jenna was still breathing heavily, but she'd stilled a few minutes before.

"Probably would have been better if we were in the shower or something. This is uncomfortable," she said and gave him a soft smile, "even if it was amazing."

He hummed in agreement, and by mutual silent agreement, he sat up and started collecting their clothes. The darkness in the room almost had him fooled, it was the middle of the day and he needed to get back to work. Fatima would know, she always seemed to know when he and Jenna slipped out together, and would have that smug smile on her face when he came back in, but he could live with that. Teagan handed Jenna her workout clothes and tugged on his shirt. The cool cloth almost felt rough against his sensitive skin, and he wished, more than anything, he could take Jenna upstairs to his bedroom and start this all over again.

"Will you go to the farmhouse to eat with me tonight?" he asked as she slipped her sports bra over her head.

"Yeah sure, you know I love that place." She flashed a grin up at him before she looked down to adjust herself. "You really are trying to get me to stay."

"Or give you something to miss," Teagan said and stood up to pull on his boxers and pants. "I know you're going to go, but I need you to come back."

Jenna stood up too, and came to hug him, bare bottomed. "I don't want to be away for long, but I should go."

She turned away, releasing him as she untangled the rest of her clothes. The argument seemed to be finished now, all he could do was make sure she really was going to come back. Teagan waited for her to get her pants on, and wrapped her in a hug. She tipped her head up to kiss him, and for a moment, he was lost in the soft push of her tongue against his, the feeling of her warm body pressing against him, all softness against his hard planes. When she pulled away, Jenna swatted him on the ass.

"Get back to work," she said playfully, and he nodded.

"I'll see you for dinner," Teagan said, and then went to turn the lights back on and raise the shades before he unlocked the door to leave. In the doorway he stood watching her roll up her yoga mat for just a second, her back to him. He tore his eyes away and walked out, heading towards the nearby shower room where he could wash his hands. There was a very real fear in him that a trip to Highever would turn into a can't miss chance to go to Antiva or Orlais and he wouldn't see her again for months.

She had to come home sometime, he just hoped she really thought of Rainesfere as that home.

#

There was nothing in her that really wanted to go to Highever and stay away from Teagan, at least not right now. Jenna wanted to go home in a vague way, they way she always felt when she'd been gone. She wanted to see her parents and talk to them, to make sure Fergus and his family arrived back from Antiva safely, but it wasn't an urgent need. Going now was just a strategic retreat. She wanted to just be a visitor in Highever, and come back to Rainesfere as if it were her home. It was now, even if she hadn't made that official.

That's why she was leaving. The people here, Teagan, her love -- Maker, she loved him so much, that was practically the only thing she was sure of right now -- and Fatima, Dust and all the others, they shouldn't have to deal with her drama. They didn't need cameras and telephoto lenses to be part of their daily life. They didn't need this intrusion that she dragged with her, and Jenna was determined to put some space between her and them so they could breathe again. Sure, not all the paparazzi would abandon Rainesfere; they had to know she'd come back, but enough would go that it wouldn't feel like they were constantly under siege.

She liked these people far too much to make them live like that. So even though she desperately didn't want to leave, especially not after yesterday afternoon where Teagan had made her come so hard her life flashed before her eyes. Jenna packed up laptop and dog and only some of her clothes and put them into her car. It was strange how much she'd acquired since coming back to Ferelden, but here she was, in her car with her dog, and a plan to head back to Highever.

"Saying goodbye isn't getting easier, Jenna," Teagan said gruffly to her. He was frowning at her, and Jenna didn't want to see it. She reached up and kissed him lightly, but he was still frowning when she pulled away.

"I could stay for another week," she offered.

"And then another?" Teagan prompted.

"And perhaps two more after that," Jenna said with a small smile. "I take your point. I'm coming back. Are you sure you want me here all the time? I'm just causing trouble."

He ignored the last part of her statement. "Yes, I think that's exactly what I'm asking."

"You never really asked anything," she pointed out.

"Stay," he said, asking with just the one word, even if it did sound like a demand.

"I will. Promise. Just, let me sell some wine up north, visit my family and think. I'll miss you. I expect regular sexting."

"Do you?" he asked, laughing. "I'll be sure to make time for that in the schedule."

She felt better, hearing him laugh. It wasn't making leaving any easier, but Jenna's resolve didn't waver. "Teagan," she started, but stopped. She wasn't sure what else to say. They'd talked so much, it was time to do. Jenna looked up at him, her own stormy grey eyes meeting his clear blue ones. "I'll come home soon," she finally said.

Teagan bent down to kiss her one more time. "See that you do."

"I love you," Jenna offered, saying it almost as an apology for leaving. Teagan took her hand, slowly lacing his fingers through hers.

"I love you, too. I'll be waiting," Teagan said.

There was nothing more for them to say. He took the last of her bags in his free hand and she led her dog to the car. There was one more long, lingering kiss and finally, he let her hand go. Jenna got in the car and started it, buckling herself in.

She said a quick goodbye, anything longer and she might not actually leave, and then waving, pulled out of the drive. As she took the meandering turns that led to the main road, she passed Dust, who stood to the side and waved as they went by. She waved back, heaviness in her stomach. This was the right thing to do, she knew it.

She didn't stop saying that to herself until halfway to Highever.


End file.
